The Trouble With Ava
by JularaVon
Summary: Barney Ross ends up with a new mess on his hands when his unknown daughter Ava shows up looking for safety. As the team warms up to her and her techie skills, she realizes she's falling for a taken man. What is the daughter of an Expendable to do when she can't stop staring at her father's best friend? AU (Lee/OC)
1. Chapter 1 Boss Ross

**The Trouble With Ava**

 **Chapter 1 Boss Ross**

 **New Orleans**

Ava looked down remembering her phone had a dead battery, not that she'd risk turning it on and activating the GPS. Storm clouds moved in fast as she parked her car outside what looked like a busy bar called Rusty's. She moved her dark red hair to better cover her face before she opened the door right as the clouds burst into a heavy downpour and thunder rumbled loudly in the distance. Lightning cracked across the sky as the lights flickered in the building. She shuffled inside quickly and let the door swing shut behind her with a loud thump. She peered around the crowded space as she heard balls click and clack on the pool tables off to the side. She made her way to the bar's counter and smiled timidly at the older man behind the counter.

"What can I get ya darlin'?" he asked winking at her.

"Um, I was actually looking for a pay phone," she said timidly, "My phone died and I'm a little lost."

"Afraid there ain't a pay phone around here sweet cheeks. Where you trying to get to?"

She pulled out a piece of paper and showed him the address.

"Sweetheart if you're lookin for Barney Ross all you need to do is look over there."

He pointed to the table in the corner with a group of men sitting around it. She hunched her shoulders a bit and ducked her head.

"They're big," she whispered.

The man behind the bar laughed out loudly, "Yeah that they are sweetheart that they are. Hey Barney! Someone lookin for you!"

Her eyes widened as the whole table turned their gaze towards her. She didn't notice most of the bar had stopped to look as well.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically.

He chuckled and winked at her, "Anytime sweet cheeks anytime."

She grumbled and looked back at the table. They were all still staring at her. She took a deep breath and slowly made her way to the table.

"She looks a bit scared of us," Lee said in his smooth British accent.

"She looks kind of familiar," Barney said frowning.

"She looks a bit young for you," Lee said.

"That's not what I meant," Barney said.

She stopped at the edge of the table and took another deep breath, "Which one of you is Barney Ross?"

"Depends on who's askin?" Barney said lowly.

Her eyes roamed slowly over his face, "Well I see I got your complexion, but I'm thinking I got most of my genes from mom."

All the guys seemed to hold their breath at that statement. They looked between the young woman and Barney.

She slowly held her hand out towards Barney, "Ava Merri Ross. Guess she didn't want me to have gramps last name."

Barney frowned taking her hand, "Who's your mother?"

"Francis Regati," Ava said.

Barney looked like someone had punched him in the gut as he let her hand go, "Frani? You're Frani's?"

She rolled her eyes, "We can do a DNA test if it'd make you feel better, but my aunt Susan sent me here to stay safe."

Barney looked closer at her, "What exactly do you need to be kept safe from?"

Ava's lip quivered a bit before she took in a deep breath. She moved her hair aside and looked back down at him. All the guys hissed or growled when they saw the dark bruise crawling around her left eye. It wasn't swollen shut, but it was obvious there had been some force behind it.

"Who did that to you?" Lee growled.

None of the guys would hurt a woman or child. To see Barney's daughter hurt sent them all into protective mode.

"Ex fiancee," she whispered loudly looking at the floor, "Caught him in bed with two women and he didn't like me walking out on him.

"Why did you run here?" Gunnar asked in his deep voice as his arm circled protectively around the waist of the pregnant woman sitting in his lap.

"Barney is the only family I got besides Aunt Susan. And my ex has an . . .influential father who would have no trouble tracking me down if his only son asked him to. Thinks his son hangs the moon," Ava said sadly as her shoulders sunk lower, "He already lost me my job."

"What did you do for work?" Lee asked unknowing of the way Ava's knees seemed to weaken every time the Brit spoke.

She shook her head to clear it, "Fix things. Computers, vehicles, and anything I can get my hands on really. Mom always said I had a knack for clicking with machines. I've invented a few gadgets of my own, but they'll probably never see the light of day."

"She definitely got her brains from her mother too," Yang said laughing.

"Oh I'm not sure on that," Ava said quietly as the guys chuckled, "I've heard what you all do for a living. Have to have just as much brains as brawn."

The guys quieted at her knowledge of their mercenary lifestyle.

"You realize it might be more dangerous here?" Barney asked.

"Here he may try to threaten you instead of Susan," she said tilting her head, "I think you know how to kick a little more ass than her."

The guys all laughed, "That's true."

"I suppose that means you need a place to stay?" Barney asked as he stood.

"Yeah," she said as her eyes widened when he got to his full height.

"You are a LOT taller than I thought you'd be," she mumbled, "Must get my height genes from mom too."

"Apparently."

"She told me I have your attitude and temper tho," she said thoughtfully, "Should prove interesting."

Her fear of these men evaporated as their laughter and jokes filled the air. Barney motioned outside and she followed. The storm had quieted enough to barely sprinkle. Lee followed them out. Barney and Lee pointed off in the far distance to the airfield where a simple plane hangar was attached to a large shop and apartment. She nodded and got into her car to follow them over.

"You have any bags with you?" Lee asked.

"I brought everything that wasn't destroyed with me," she said quietly.

"Destroyed?" Barney asked as she opened her trunk.

"Apparently setting my house on fire was the icing on the cake for him. He tried to force me to move in with him," she shivered in memory before shaking her head again.

Lee picked up a large crate wondering how she got it in the car, "Hell! What did you pack in this thing?"

"One of the few things that didn't burn," she got a smug look on her face, "My tools."

Barney and Lee helped her unpack her car and Barney showed her to a bedroom that was being used as storage.

"We'll get the guys over tomorrow to move this stuff to another room. Get it cleaned up and get you a bed tomorrow," Barney said softly, "There's a couch downstairs that's pretty comfortable for tonight." "Thank you," she said quietly.

"We do what we can for family," he said as he patted her shoulder, "I'll get you some blankets and a pillow or two."

She nodded as he turned and walked out. Lee stood off to the side in the hallway. He looked over at her in concern.

"Anyone have a look at that?" he asked as he nodded to her face.

"My aunt is a nurse," she said quietly, "She took me to a doctor that would keep it quiet. Ribs are bruised pretty bad too, but at least they aren't cracked or broken."

He took in a deep breath at that information, "Any chance you were followed?"

"No," she said thoughtfully, "But if one of you guys knows how to teach self defense I'd appreciate it."

"I can do that," he said without a moment's hesitation, "Any of the guys are sure to chip in with their own two cents."

"I'd like that," she smiled gently, "Hopefully I'll heal fast. Meanwhile, anything you guys have to fix feel free to bring it over to keep me busy. I don't like to sit idly. Spare parts are always welcome too. I can always find something to make."

Lee grinned and nodded, "I'm sure Gunnar has plenty of spare parts to unload."

"Which one was Gunnar?"

"The big blonde with the pregnant woman in his lap."

"Oh," she said smiling, "How far is she along anyways?"

"About ready to pop she says," Lee smiled widely, "Her name is Dixie. She's a sweet girl. They're engaged."

"I'll have to congratulate her then," she said smiling, "On both the engagement and the baby. She know what she's having?"

"They want to keep it a surprise."

The sound of boots heading up the stairs reached them and they both turned to Barney as he soon appeared.

"Couch is all made up for ya," he said as he hiked his thumb back the direction he came.

"Thanks Dad," she said quietly.

Barney's eyes softened at the words, "No problem Sweetheart."

He turned and headed down the hall to his own room and Lee saw her downstairs. He made sure to tell her where everything was before heading out for the night. As she bundled down into the blankets and looked at the beams crossing the ceiling above her, she smiled sweetly at the direction her day had gone.


	2. Chapter 2 Scraps and Crap

**Chapter 2 Scraps and Crap**

 **Barney's**

Ava woke to the sound of a motorcycle pulling up outside. Unbridled fear scorched through her at the possibility of being found. Then she realized where she was. She sat up on the couch causing most of the blankets to slip down to the floor. She ran a hand through her tangled bed head as she pulled down the large shirt she had borrowed from her dad to better cover her thighs. Most of her clothes were gone. She had no sleepwear and only a couple days worth of essentials.

 _She had been wearing her thick, black combat boots, a pair of camo capris, and a white, long sleeved shirt with a gray vest over it when she'd been at work. Her running gear had been in her trunk along with a change of clothes in case an accident happened at work, which was a common occurrence when you were experimenting. She arrived near her home to see firetrucks scattered along her block trying to put of the raging blaze that consumed her former home. She'd gone into shock at the loss, not because of the loss of her things so much as the memories. Her scrapbook albums her mother had made for her of their family, their history, and their happy moments. Gone. A flick of a match on a trail of gasoline is all that had stood between her and her warm bed._

She shook her head to scare away the thoughts churning in her mind. Best not to dwell on what she couldn't change. She inhaled deeply before exhaling to steady herself. She heard the door open and she looked over to see Lee walking in quietly afraid to wake her. She tilted her head and smiled over at him as he turned to see her already awake.

"You're already awake?" he asked curiously, "Figured you'd still be sleeping."

"I heard your motorcycle and had a little panic attack," she admitted sheepishly.

"Sorry bout that."

She shrugged, "It's fine. It was still the best night of sleep I've had in awhile."

Lee raised an eyebrow at her. He looked like he wanted to say something, but at that moment the heavy step of Barney Ross's boots came down the stairs. He looked around to see Lee and Ava. He nodded to them as he headed to the kitchen to brew some coffee. Ava looked back to Lee to see him staring at her bare legs. She blushed and pulled a blanket over to cover herself. He cleared his throat and looked away.

"How do you take your coffee?" Lee asked.

"I don't drink coffee actually," she said as he turned back to her, "I'm more of an exotic tea girl. My current favorite is cranberry apple with honey."

He smirked, "Well I'm afraid we're fresh out of tea."

Barney came back into the room to see the too laughing companionably. He rose a brow and walked back into the kitchen. It was too early in the morning to figure out this puzzle. Lee followed him to the coffee pot.

Ava took the advantage and grabbed her other set of clothes. She dashed off to the bathroom on the ground floor and locked the door behind her. She turned on the shower and looked into the mirror. _You can't go falling for one of your father's friends, especially right after a large scale, disastrous breakup!_ She shook her head at herself and undressed.

After her purposely cold shower, Ava dressed quickly. Her spare clothes from that day consisted of a dark green tank top that fit a bit too snugly around the chest and a tan pair of khaki cargo pants with lots of decent sized pockets. She put on a pair of green fluffy socks she'd gotten at a gas station on the way down here before drying her hair some more with the huge towel. After seeing how tall and brawny her father was, she wasn't surprised to find out he had the largest towels she had ever seen.

She left her hair to drip dry and exited the bathroom to go find Barney and Lee. They sat in the kitchen and dining room at a small, round table tucked in the corner. They were talking and chuckling as they drank their black coffee out of plain, large mugs.

Barney noticed her leaning against the door frame watching them, "Coffee?"

"I don't drink coffee," she said smiling.

"Are you one of those unnaturally happy morning people?" he asked squinting at her over his cup.

"I take after mom," she said smirking as he frowned.

"Not natural," he muttered making her laugh.

Lee smiled at their interaction and shook his head before taking another swallow from his mug. He couldn't help but stare at her legs knowing the tantalizing shapes that were hiding beneath. Sure he was taken, but he knew how to appreciate a good looking woman without touching. He shifted his gaze back over to Barney to see him with a raised brow. Knowing he'd been caught staring he shrugged and went back to his coffee.

"The guys will be over later," Barney said to his new found daughter, "Lee mentioned something about junk?"

"Anything you think can't be fixed would make good fodder for tinkering. Anything you need fixed otherwise I can do my best. I can't stay still, I'll go stir crazy," Ava said.

"Anything tossed behind the hangar is up for grabs," Barney said thinking, "I've been havin trouble getting my truck to turn over, even with Lee here helping me."

Lee held his hands up in surrender, "Seems to puzzle us both and we're not amateurs."

"Don't suppose you'd let me have a look at that beautiful plane yet huh?" Ava asked.

Barney chuckled lowly, "No one touches my baby."

"Figured," she said nodding, "Boys and their toys."

Lee smirked into his mug at how true that line was for the Expendables.

Another motor revving outside caught their attention. Barney tilted his head as he listened carefully.

"That'll be Tool," he said as he got up to get another mug of coffee.

Ava noticed the pot was one of those that held at least forty cups, "I take it this is the regular hangout?"

"Yeah, we get a job we gather here. We need to unwind, we end up here."

Ava nodded, "Good to know."

She stood to her full height which reached to an inch or two below Lee, "There a place I can set up a station without being in the way?"

Barney nodded and motioned for him to follow him as he stepped by her into the main room. She followed him through a door that connected to the hangar. There was a large room enclosed in the back of the hangar filled with piles of broken bits and pieces.

"We tend to discard things we can't fix ourselves. It all ended up in this room. You clear it out, you can use the whole thing."

Lee had followed behind and leaned against the door frame. She had her hands on her hips as she looked around with a mischievous smile. Barney turned to her and smirked.

"I assume it'll work?" he asked.

"It's bigger than my last space," she said nodding before digging through a small pile near the door, "I can fix this."

She had pulled out an old, small, handheld computer that attached to a wrist. She had twisted it around to access the back and pressed to clasps to yank off the back. She fiddled with a couple wires before pulling a small screwdriver out of a side pocket. She tightened a few pieces before returning her screwdriver and setting the thing on her knee as she crouched down a bit. She used her mostly free hands to two wires that had come loose and twisted them back together before clipping the back into it's place. She flipped it back to face outwards and smiled.

"Now all I need is a USB charger."

"A what?" Barney asked with a look of utter confusion on his face after what he'd just seen.

She let out a heavy sigh, "I take it you guys have no tech expert?"

Barney looked at Lee and he shrugged, "We're more old school. Bullets, knives, and fists."

"Where did you get the tracker then?" she asked confused.

"CIA op," Barney said shortly, "We CAN use a tracker."

"You know this does more than track?" she asked as she raised a brow.

"That's all we needed it for at the time."

"It can also tell you incoming weather, humidity, and it has a built in infrared."

Lee and Barney were both silent a moment. They looked at each other and both nodded.

"You lookin for a job sweetheart?" Barney asked.

"I told you I got fired from my last job," she said sarcastically, "Of course I'll be your techie."

"Got your sass that's for damn sure," Lee said chuckling.

"Think you can fix any of that other stuff?" Barney asked motioning to all the computer equipment on the table.

"I'll get right on it, but I never know til I do," she smiled as another man approached Lee.

Lee and Barney turned to him and smiled.

"This is Tool," Barney said jerking a thumb in his direction, "He helps us find jobs and talent when we need it. He's retired from field work so you'll see him around when we're gone."

Tool raised a brow at the introduction, "And who is this young lady?"

Ava stepped forward and reached a hand out to Tool, "Ava Merri Ross, phenomenal techie, inventor, and Barney's daughter."

Tool took her hand and gave a good shake, "Mighty fine to meet you young lady."

"Tool can get us that DNA test to satisfy the guys," Barney said.

Ava nodded, "Well let's get to it."

Tool chuckled, "Definitely a Ross. I'll run over to my place and get what I need. The rest of the guys should be here soon. They're gettin antsy for another job."

Ava had walked over to one of the covered tables and picked up another small handheld computer. This one had a USB charger still plugged into it and made her sigh. She pulled the charger from that piece and plugged in the one she'd fixed. She took a critical look at the items on a small table by the wall. It was the only table not completely covered, but she saw little that could be fixed. She shoved it off the table to the pile on the floor next to it. She set the now charging tracker down. She put one hand on her hip and the other tapped her chin as she looked back over to the table covered in electronics. There was barely a walkway through the room so she figured she'd have to come up with some kind of organization system. Maybe some steel shelving from floor to ceiling on the outer walls and some crates for parts storage. She made a mental list and turned back to see Lee and Barney staring.

"I'm going to need my measuring tape and tools."

"Where you want em?" Lee asked.

She motioned to the only clean table. Lee left the room to fetch her things while Barney put one hand in a pocket and took a long drag of his coffee, draining his mug.

"I assume we've got some work to do?" he muttered.

"If you can swing it," she said nibbling her bottom lip, "I need floor to ceiling shelving and crates for parts storage. I'm gonna need a sturdy ladder to reach it all since this high vaulted ceiling is a bit much for a short person like me."

"Not much room at the moment."

"Once I get some measurements we can get a couple shelve racks on this side near the empty table. I'll start there as I clear the room. Maybe about twelve crates for now that'll fit on the shelves and I already have a labeler in my crate."

"Labeler?"

"So you guys can find something if I'm not immediately available. No one will understand my code system until I explain it, but if you guys need something fast for a mission you shouldn't have to wait on me."

Barney nodded, "Efficient."

"Precisely," she joked.

Lee lugged her crate into the room and tried to set it gently on the table, "Geez," he huffed, "What kind of tools you got in this thing?"

She grabbed a key out of a small front pocket and unlocked it. She yanked open the top and Lee peered inside to see not an inch of space wasted. He didn't recognize ninety percent of what was in there, but she reached in past him and grabbed the measuring tape she needed as well as a small notebook and a pencil which she stuck behind her right ear. She turned to the least cluttered wall near the table and measured its length. Her tape didn't quite reach the top of the room.

"How high is this room?" she asked as she glared at her useless measuring tape.

"More than forty feet," Barney said crossing his arms after setting down his mug next to the tracker.

She nodded and wrote down some measurements and requirements on the pad of paper as she muttered to herself. When she was done she placed the pencil back behind her ear and tore off the page. She handed it to Barney as she shoved the pad in her back left pocket.

"That'll get me started."

Barney took the page and gave it a brief scan, "I'll take some of the guys to get this after they get here. Couple of them have trucks. I think some of them should stay here with you tho."

"You think there's a risk?" she asked frowning.

"I'm not taking the chance," he said as he shoved the small page in his wallet, "On another note, what did you make where you worked?"

"I only need enough to replace my tools and eat since I'm stayin with you," she said before frowning down at her clothes, "Tho I only have two sets of clothes… so one shopping spree would be nice. I prefer thrift stores if that helps ease your mind about your wallet."

He smirked at her again and shook his head, "How about you give me a list of the tools you're missing and I'll put Tool on the trail."

She paused and looked up at him, "You sure? Most of what I lost isn't cheap."

He shrugged, "Not worried about money."

She raised a brow, "Didn't realize the Expendables made so much."

He shrugged again, but didn't reply as the sound of vehicles pulling up distracted them.

"How soon you think you'll have this place cleaned up enough to install the shelving?"

"Oh I'll have enough room by the time you get back," she said crossing her arms and giving him a smug look.

"Definitely a Ross," Barney muttered causing Lee to laugh loudly.


	3. Chapter 3 Introductions and Construction

**Chapter 3 Introductions and Construction**

 **Barney's**

They left the room to see who'd arrived with Ava trailing behind them. The man she assumed to be Gunnar came in first yelling insults at a short asian man behind him. A big, bald man seemed to follow him rolling his eyes at the scene they made. They all stopped as they saw Ava standing with Barney and Lee with a tentative smile on her face. After all, she was severely outnumbered and still got the jitters around large unknown men. Sure her father was standing right next to her, but it was a natural reaction after the beat down she had suffered at the hands of her ex.

Barney motioned a hand to Ava, "I believe you recognize Ava from last night."

They all nodded.

He pointed to the large man that had been arguing with the asian one, "That's Gunnar Jensen, loves his guns and big knives. He's our sniper. Loves to run his mouth."

She nodded and crossed her arms as he motioned to the asian one, "That's Yin Yang, close quarter combat. Full of witty comebacks."

She nodded at him as Barney motioned to the last guy there, "Toll Road, demolitions. He's the quiet one you got to watch out for in the field. Tho he has no problem breaking a man's bones in proper order."

She tilted her head as she inspected Toll, "You're missing a few studs in your gloves. I can fix that for you."

Toll laughed loudly before raising a scarred brow, "To the point eh girly?"

"Not a little girl old man, just more spritely for my age than some."

Toll roared out another laugh and hooked a thumb towards her as he looked at Barney, "Okay, we can keep her."

He took off his beloved, studded, fighting gloves and handed them to her, "If they disappear consider our new friendship over."

She grinned widely at him before bolting to her new work room. Everyone else watched in confusion before following Barney to her new workroom. They watched as she pulled a few sturdy studs from another pair of gloves that had been sitting in a pile she'd noticed earlier. They all watched as she carefully reassembled his gloves, even reinforcing each of the other studs to make the leather thicker. She bounced up to bolt back into the other room to see all of them standing there. She blushed sheepishly.

"Sorry I tend to get lost in my work," she said as she handed Toll back his gloves.

He put them both on and squeezed making fists with each hand. He had the look of a man impressed.

"How'd you do that so fast?" Toll asked.

She motioned to the other set of gloves, "I noticed these earlier and I always know exactly what I have on hand to fix things."

Toll nodded as he pursed his lips, "Okay."

Barney, Toll, Gunnar, and Lee left in two trucks to get what was on her list. Yang had been left to watch her since Tool would return soon. Yang wasn't sure what to think. He kept his eyes on her as she moved items from the floor by the somewhat clean table over to the other side of the room clearing a space for the shelves. He observed as his mind tried to calculate her angle in all this. Was she really Barney's daughter? Was her story true or an act facilitated by one of their enemies? He'd just have to keep an eye on her for now.

He'd offered to help, but she'd shrugged him off. Wanted everything in a certain place it seems. Certain items caught her interest and ended up on one of the already cluttered tables. She carefully placed some items so they didn't teeter off. One of the last items by the wall caught her attention and held it much longer than the rest.

"Oooooh," she said in pure awe, "How did you guys land an experimental Drummand Mark 6TX?"

He lifted a brow at her assuming she wasn't after a real answer. When she didn't turn her attention to him, but instead carefully placed it on the table next to her crate he knew he was right. It was the only item she'd set there so it must have been worth something. She removed the last few bits of clutter and set her hands on her hips smiling as she gazed around at the new space. She'd barely moved a tenth of what the room contained, but at least she had a starting point.

Yang heard Tool's unique engine as he pulled up with his motorcycle and a large duffel on the back. He kicked his stand on as he turned off his bike. He got off and unstrapped the duffel gently before bringing it inside. He headed straight for Ava's workroom and his eyes widened at the now clear space along one short wall not quite reaching the corner. It was enough space for the shelving she'd asked for. He nodded to Yang and returned his gaze to Ava as she tore into the experimental thingamawhatsit.

"Not sure I trust her," Yang muttered to Tool.

"Barney figured a few of you would have your doubts," Tool said just as quietly, "We're doing a blood test and I've put in a call to Bonaparte for a full background check. Barney don't know about that tho he should expect it."

Yang nodded satisfied he was not alone in his suspicions. Sometimes one couldn't help it, it came with the job. He turned back to Ava with his arms crossed across his chest. He leaned against the wall by the door she had cleared. Tool approached her, but she still didn't look up. Tool looked back at Yang with a mischievous look in his eyes. He set his duffel down and silently made his way to her. He set a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump and drop a screwdriver.

"Cheese and sprinkles!" she shouted as she threw a hand over her fast pumping heart, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

Both of Tool's eyebrows shot as high as they could go as Yang snickered by the doorway, "Cheese and sprinkles?"

"I don't do a lot of swearing," she muttered as she picked up her screwdriver and tossed it on the table.

"Well, I didn't mean to spook you, but I think a herd of elephants could stomp through here and you wouldn't know."

She looked up at him sheepishly, "Yeah…"

"No self preservation tactics," Yang muttered shaking his head at her.

"Hey when I'm in the zone stuff gets done," she said defensively as she gestured to the thingamawhatsit.

Tool frowned as he looked at her project, "Where did we get a Drummand Mark 6TS?"

"Finally someone who speaks English!" she shouted as she gestured widely with both arms.

"Is that what just happened?" Yang asked confused.

"It's the experimental version though," she pointed out to Tool, "The Mark 6TX, not the 6TS."

Tool frowned as he rubbed a thumb along his chin with one arm crossed under the other's elbow, "What would a young one like you know about the Drummand?"

"My cousin designed it," she said matter of factly.

"Well I need to take some of your blood to satisfy the guys," he said as he pulled the duffel over and lifted it onto a free spot of her workspace.

She nodded agreeably and offered her left arm so her working right arm could keep going on the Drummond afterwards. He took five small vials of blood and packed his stuff back up before heading back towards the door.

"I'll get this sent off and be right back," Tool said to Yang, "I'm sure he doesn't want to leave her without protection if her story is true."

Yang nodded and turned his attention back to Ava who had gone back to working on the Drummond. She tossed a couple pieces across the table.

"Didn't need that it'll just cause it to seize," she muttered, "Or that."

She continued to putter and mutter for the next thirty minutes not noticing when Tool had returned and took up a place on the wall on the other side of the doorway. She giggled after an ominous click sounded loudly through the room.

"Booya!" she said proudly as she held up the Drummond and turned towards Yang.

Seeing Tool she smiled widely, "I present the no longer experimental Drummond."

She bowed a little with the item and Yang raised a brow.

"What exactly does it do?" Yang asked.

"When activated it let's out an EMP pulse that shuts down any electric equipment. I'm not sure of it's current radius tho. We'll have to find a place to test it with some simple electric buoys I can rig up."

Yang raised an eyebrow again impressed. At this rate he'd get a spasm in his eye. He huffed at the thought.

She set the EMP Drummond down next to the tracker without plugging it in to charge. Wouldn't want to risk shutting the Expendables down. She'd have to outfit it with a special case. She put her tools away as she heard a couple engines pulling up. Assuming it to be the guys with her shelving she hopped through the doorway towards the main room. Tool and Yang followed her closely just in case it wasn't. They knew better though with the next roar of an engine.

She met them outside as they started unloading the shelving and crates. Tool and Yang moved to help them as they brought it all inside. They set it all down in the main room leaving a path to the other rooms. She directed them where to put the shelving as she zipped between them with her now charged screw gun and attached them together as they held everything up. Soon they helped her attach them to the walls. Just as they returned to the main room to get the heavy duty, plastic crates another engine sounded outside. All the guys looked up as a huge, bald, dark skinned man with a do rag came in with another wearing a black beanie on his head. Barney set the crate in his hands back down and motioned towards Ava to come forward.

"Ava this here is Hale Caesar," he said motioning to the one with the do rag, "Long barrel weapon specialist, prefers custom full auto shotguns. He's a bit outspoken, but he's a softie. Just don't piss him off."

"Pleasure to meet you Caesar, Emperor of Rome," she exaggeratedly salutes him.

Caesar chuckles as Barney motions to the other man, "This is Doc."

"That's it?" Doc asks looking around at everyone, "Caesar gets this nice introduction and I'm just Doc? I'm one of the five founding members of the Expendables baby."

Barney chuckles lowly and crosses his arms, "Doc here likes knives, just like Lee. Tho Doc has more of a mouth on him."

"See this is what I get for coming back," Doc said shaking his head.

"Coming back? We busted you out of a foreign prison," Lee said.

"So who's the babe?" Doc asked changing the subject as he hooked a thumb at Ava.

"My name's not Babe, Doc," she said tilting her head and smirking, "It's Ava Merri Ross."

Doc stopped moving as he looked from Barney to Ava and back again as she crossed her arms.

"Now I see it!" he shouted as he pointed at their identical stance.

Barney and Ava looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Well even if you're off limits sweet cheeks," Doc said smiling widely revealing all his white teeth, "At least you're nice to look at."

"You realize I'm young enough to be your daughter?" Ava asked sweetly.

Doc shuttered at the thought, "Thankfully I have no progeny. The world couldn't handle another me."

"Damn straight," Barney huffed.

"So what are we doing?" Caesar asked motioning towards the crates.

"Making Ava some work space," Tool said.

"Work space? What you do girl?" Doc asked.

"Not a girl old man," she gritted before smiling sweetly, "You can call me your beloved Tech Goddess."

"Techie huh? What's Thorn have to say about that?" Doc asked raising both eyebrows.

"Thorn is a hacker," Barney explained to Ava.

"Well I'll leave him to it," she said nodding, "I'm not a hacker. I'm a techie. I build and refurbish tech. Computers, vehicles, weaponry, you name it."

Toll held up his hands and flexed, "She even fixed my gloves."

Doc nodded and turned back to Ava, "Okay honey where you want all this shit?"

Ava laughed out loudly at his one eighty spin, "You have something you want me to fix dontcha?"

"I might have a special tactical vest that could use some lovin from those honey hands," Doc said wiggling his eyebrows.

"So I take it he's also the flirt," Ava muttered.

"Yep," Lee said picking up a large crate.

Each man followed with one of their own and Ava followed with a small one. They put them on the shelves as she'd reorganize once she knew what parts she was dealing with.

"How did you make room in the junk room?" Doc asked.

"I moved it," Ava said.

"Touche honey touche," Doc said smirking.

The room seemed a lot smaller with all the piles of junk and the men standing around. She jerked a thumb towards the door.

"Thanks for the help guys," she smiled, "But I want to get to work and you guys are making me claustrophobic."

A few of them chuckled as they made their way out. Barney paused at her small table looking at the Drummond.

"This fixed?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, tho I'd love to test it to know its true range."

He nodded and shifted back to look at her, "So about those clothes…"

"What?" she asked, "I got work to do."

He shook his head, "Not in that."

He pointed to her tight tank top.

"Is that why Doc is giving me so much attention?"

"Could be a defining point."

She sighed heavily, "I hate shopping for clothes."

"I thought every woman dreamed of being let loose with daddy's credit card."

She glared at him and gestured to the mess and then herself, "I'm not exactly like every woman."

He held his hands up in surrender, "None of the guys are gonna want to go so I can call up the only female field member we got. Sound good?"

She nibbled her bottom lip as she thought. She did need clothes, maybe she could stop at a tool shop and get a few tools too. She smirked at that thought and a worried frown appeared on Barney's face.

"Can I stop at a tool shop and stock up when we're done?"

The laugh lines by his eyes crinkled as he silently laughed and shook his head, "Of course you'd be more excited by tools."

He straightened and pulled a cell from his back pocket. After typing a bit he held it to his ear.

"Hey Luna," Barney said, "How'd you like to be let loose with my credit card?"

He listened a moment before answering her apparent question, "Only one catch. My daughter needs to go shopping and I don't want her going alone. She needs clothes and tools for the shop."

He paused and listened some more before frowning, "No you're not babysitting! She's an adult."

He nodded at her apparent agreement before hanging up, "She'll be here in fifteen."

"Great," she said sarcastically as she headed to the main room to pull on her combat boots and lace them up.

She grabbed her wallet and clipped it to her belt loop before putting it in her back right pocket. He tapped her on the shoulder causing her to turn towards him. He held out a black card.

"Make sure Luna gets you a phone too," he said, "She'll know the special kind you need to avoid the wrong people tracking you."

She carefully took the card and pulled her wallet back out, "You know I didn't come here for your money right?"

She looked down as she slid the card into her wallet before putting back in her pocket.

"I know, but who else am I gonna spend it on," he shrugged.

"What's the limit?"

"Limit?"

"For my shopping spree… I can get a little carried away with tools."

"No limit, just have fun."

Her eyes widened, "Are you serious!?"

All the guys turned to stare at them from the other side of the room.

"Do you know how much money I can spend in Home Depot alone when I reach the power tool section?"

He chuckled, "Believe me it's not enough to bankrupt me."

Her eyes widened more as he turned and walked away.

"Well slap me silly and call me orphan Annie," she muttered.

"Don't think anyone will be slapping you any time soon," Lee said smoothly.

"Speaking of which," she squinted at Lee, "Self defense. When, who, where?"

Lee chuckled, "I'll work on it. Make sure to buy some gear for that too. Luna will know what you need."

"Who is this Luna?" she asked as a loud engine roar came from outside.

"That, is Luna," he said before patting her shoulder and walking back to the guys.


	4. Chapter 4 Buy or Die

**Chapter 4 Buy or Die**

 **Barney's**

A blonde woman with a thin braid going down each side of her face with the rest hanging free walked into the main room. She had on fingerless gloves, black skinny jeans, a jade green shirt, and a soft black leather jacket. She wore a black lace choker around her neck. She snapped her bubblegum before grinning at Barney who made his way to her. Ava walked up to them causing Luna to shift her focus to Ava.

"Luna," Barney greeted, "This is my daughter Ava. Ava this is Luna. Close combat specialist. She's great at covert operations. She's the last person they'd expect."

"Because I'm a woman who can kick ass," she stated smirking at Ava.

"Maybe you can help me with self defense sometime," Ava said.

Luna took note of the bruise on her face, "Anytime I'm free."

Luna turned to Barney, "Since when do I get a description when I come in. Thought the Expendables were supposed to be all hush hush."

"Meet our tech support."

"Tech support?" Luna said unbelievably.

"Correction," Ava said gaining both their attention, "Tech Goddess!"

Luna laughed, "What kind of tech?"

"Computers, weapons, vehicles," Ava listed before throwing a thumb towards her new workspace, "Just finished refurbishing a tracker and an EMP pulse disruptor that someone tossed in that room as junk. I feel like a kid in a candy store every time I walk in that room."

Luna nodded appreciatively, "Well Tech Goddess let's get goin. I grabbed my jeep for today. More room for goodies."

Ava laughed mischievously, "Toooooools."

"Clothes first," Barney huffed out.

"But Daaaaaad," she whined.

He rose a brow as he looked at her.

"Sorry I've always wanted to say that," she said sheepishly.

Luna laughed at her and grabbed her arm before dragging her outside to the jeep. Ava had just enough time to snap her seatbelt in before Luna backed up and pulled out quickly heading towards the nearest mall.

"Best to avoid cameras," Ava said quietly as she noticed their destination.

"Good thing this mall has their system down then eh?" Luna smiled widely as she flexed her fingers on the steering wheel, "Tho why you avoiding cameras if I may ask?"

"Ex fiancee looking for me. His dad is a rich bag of air filled with self importance that just loves him," she said bitterly.

"Noted," Luna nodded as she pulled into a parking space.

"Dad said I needed a special cell phone too," Ava said.

"Let's get that first," Luna said as they shut their doors and she locked up.

Luna took her to a small side shop in the mall. The manager saw Luna and waved her over.

"What we need today Luna?" he asked.

"I need a special phone for my friend here," she said.

"I can hook you up," he said as he unlocked a cabinet under the counter and pulled out a small box, "The back cover is interchangeable with those phones over there."

Ava saw him point to a large stand with a variety of back covers. She walked over to inspect them as Luna talked with the manager. Solid colors, stripes, polka dots, frogs, cartoon pigs, and farm animals greeted her as she slowly spun the stand around. Rubber duckies, inspirational words, and some common names greeted her next. Towards the bottom a dark orange cover with black tool shapes printed on it caught her attention. Screwdrivers, bits, and loose cable images repeated on the cover making her smile. She snatched it up and went back to the counter. The manager helped her get it set up and the plan billed to Barney's card. She sent Luna a text and they added each other as contacts. Luna used Ava's phone to text Barney with his daughter's number before adding all of the teams' contact info. She sent out a text to each as she finished each one.

Soon they were back in the mall looking for a clothing store with Ava's phone clipped to her belt. Luna directed her to a shop that had more utility type clothes. Jeans and khakis similar to what she was wearing and heavy duty shirts that would last longer in a shop environment. The employees there had recognized Luna as well and were happy to meet a friend of Luna's with a similar budget.

Once the clothes were ditched in the back of the jeep, Luna drove them to a nondescript store on the outskirts of New Orleans.

"No cameras here either, they value their customers," Luna said brightly.

They both headed inside with Luna taking the lead. One of the staff members here recognized Luna as well and made a beeline for her. Just as he approached she tossed a couple items at him. One looked like a thigh holster and another was a tactical vest. He nodded and brought the items to the counter before coming back as Luna sent him off with more and more goodies from her wishlist. She slowed down and turned to Ava who had watched in quiet admiration at the woman's quick and concise decisions. She tapped her chin as she walked around Ava.

"Did Barney want you outfitted for the field?"

"Not that I know of," she said frowning, "I'm more of a Wizard of Oz hiding behind the curtain kind of gal. Tho Lee said I need some gear for the self defense I asked about."

Luna nodded before asking her sizes. She flicked through a few racks and grabbed a couple thick shirts and pants before tossing them towards the waiting staff member. He smirked and shook his head as he headed back to the counter.

"Is Lee training you too?"

"He said he would."

"Then a couple knife holsters should be picked too. He'll want you to have some kind of weapon on you. Not that Lacy takes that advice," she muttered bitterly as she tossed a couple holsters at the staff member.

"Lacy?" Ava asked, "I thought you were the only female field member?"

"I am," Luna paused, "Lacy is Lee's girlfriend. I don't trust her any farther than I can throw her. Lee caught her cheating on him once when he came back from a two month mission. Now she insists he call frequently and answer every time SHE calls."

"Isn't that dangerous out in the field?" Ava asked, "I mean it's not like he can answer the phone and say 'hey sweetcheeks I'm in the middle of something can I call you right back?' when there are bullets flying."

"No it's not safe," she huffed, "But he loves her. His loyalty is going to get us all killed. It's only a matter of time before she cheats again if she hasn't already."

"Wow," Ava said sadly looking down towards the floor, "Poor guy deserves to be happy."

Luna tilted her head as she read Ava's body language, "You like him."

Ava's head popped up and her eyes widened, "Oooooh noo."

She brought her hands up and waved them a bit, "I just got out of a horrible, disastrous relationship. I do NOT want to be part of some silly love triangle."

"Horrible and disastrous? We are SO talking over dinner."

Ava let out an exasperated sigh as Luna grabbed a few more items and led her over to the military grade combat boots. Ava perked up and found a pair that felt like she was walking on pillows. They headed to the counter and the staff member that had been assisting them stepped up and clasped his hands together. Their stuff was already rung up and bagged.

"Anything else I can get for you ladies today?"

"We should be good," Luna said nodding to Ava who handed him Barney's card, "It's on Barney today."

"Oh?" he said surprised, "What did you do to get permission for that?"

Luna popped her gum and tilted her head to Ava, "Meet Ava Ross, Barney's daughter. She'll be staying with us for awhile."

"Welcome to the team Miss Ross."

"Ava is fine," she said.

He beamed a smile at her, "Well, welcome to the team Ava."

She smiled back as he helped them take their bags to the jeep. Thankfully Luna's windows were tinted so no one would be able to see some of the things Luna had picked for herself.

Once they were buckled in again, Luna turned to Ava, "So what do you like to eat?"

"I'm not picky."

"Italian?" she smirked.

"But of course," Ava said in a cheesy italian accent.

Luna smiled and rolled her eyes before pulling out of the lot quickly. Ava figured it would take some time to get used to her speed.

"After dinner we should drop my stuff off to make room for your tools," Luna said as she pulled into a quaint italian restaurant.

"Sounds good to me," Ava said, "More tools for me, more toys for you guys."

Luna smirked as they entered the building. They were sat in a corner booth and Luna took the seat with her back to the wall and faced the door. Ava took the other seat as their waiter approached and laid two menus on the table.

"Velcome Madames to our fine establishment," he said as he leaned back and patted his rotund belly, "I can personally attest to the taste of our cuisine. Do you know what you might want to drink this evening?"

Ava looked down at the menu and noticed it was in English for the first half and italian for the second half. She paged through the italian side causing the waiter to smile even wider.

"You speak Italian Madam?" he asked genuinely curious.

"Ma naturalmente io sono mezza italiana," she said with a smirk. (But of course, I am half italian.)

"Madonna meravigliosa! Tu e io saremo insieme splendidamente!" he exclaimed. (Wonderful Madam! You and I will get along splendidly!)

Luna looked between their waiter and Ava and back again, "Even I can't speak Italian."

"Well I am Raphael and I am also the owner," he said clapping his hands together, "My daughter wasn't feeling well today so I am taking her place."

"Well I am fortunate that you are," Ava said smiling and holding up her ID, "I'll take a Negroni."

Luna looked grabbed hers as well, "I think I'll trust my Italian friend and have one too."

He checked over their IDs and handed them back, "Thank you Madames, I will return with them shortly while you decide what masterpiece you want my brother Ramone to create for you tonight."

As he walked away Luna smirked at Ava, "He's enthusiastic isn't he?"

Ava nodded with a contented smile before returning to her menu. Raphael soon returned with their drinks. Ava took a small sip and closed her eyes in contentment.

"It's been awhile since I had this."

Raphael smiled, "Does Madam know what she is craving tonight?"

"This lasagna sounds absolutely divine," Ava said pointing at one with spinach stuffed in the ricotta cheese.

"Yes a fine choice if I may say," he rubbed his belly again with a laugh, "And you Madam?"

He turned to Luna who tapped a page as well, "This Chicken Carbonara sounds good."

"Wonderful," he said as he took their menus and wandered back to the kitchen.

Luna took a sip of her drink, "This is really good."

"It's my favorite drink," Ava said, "Can't always find it at a bar."

"So what is this terrible, disastrous relationship that came to a dramatic close about?" Luna asked as she leaned back in her chair and took another sip.

"Ugh," Ava said, "Okay here it goes. I met this guy named Mike Spears who charmed me right off my feet. I thought he was this sweet man. I mean I know he had a sterner side when he had to do business, but I think we all have our personal selves and our business selves."

Luna nodded, "Yeah I totally agree with that. You don't see me laughing in the field unless I'm undercover."

"Well, after about eight months he proposed," Ava said before sipping her drink, "He did the whole elegant dinner at an expensive restaurant thing. Got down on one knee in front of a packed crowd that night. Of course at the time I said yes, he made me happy."

Ava smiled sadly, "About a month later I wanted to surprise him with a homemade dinner… so I used my spare key to enter his apartment."

Ava took in a large, shuttery breath, "And I got him in bed. With TWO women."

Luna's mouth dropped open and she shook her head, "Two?"

"Two. Anyhow I immediately threw my ring at him when he finally noticed me and rocked on out that door. He couldn't exactly follow me quickly since he was on the bottom with the girls on top and he was completely naked."

Luna smirked, "So he didn't come after you immediately."

"Nope. I didn't take his calls or his texts for a week. Then all of a sudden I'm getting pulled into my boss's office. He made it clear he had to fire me. Not that he wanted to, but he had to. So I crated up my tools and packed away my stuff in my car."

"So the sore loser lost you your job," Luna shook her head, "Wow."

"That's not all," Ava said as she tilted her head a bit, "I arrive home to find my house engulfed in flames."

"No!" Luna exclaimed as her eyes widened, "Did he do that?"

"If not him then he hired someone," Ava said as she nodded, "Fire inspector said someone used gasoline as a trail through the house and then lit it up like a Christmas tree."

"You haven't explained where you got the bruise tho," Luna pointed out.

"Gettin there," she took another deep breath, "I get a call from Mike saying he heard on the news about my unfortunate occurrence. He wanted me to come stay with him and in the meantime explain what I'd seen the week before."

"The nerve of that guy."

Ava nodded, "I absolutely refused. I pulled all I had from my accounts and found a cheap motel to stay in on my way to my Aunt's house. I get a knock on the door in the middle of the night from the night manager saying there was a gas leak on the floor and he'd need to move me to another wing. When I opened the door, the manager was high tailing it outta there and Mike was pushing me into my room. He pushed me on the floor and started kicking me in the ribs. He got a few good punches to my face obviously. When he stopped he just looked at me and then said 'Now that you know who you belong to you've got ten hours to get home' and he just walked out."

"Why'd he just let you go?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I think it was too public a location for him to drag me out of there. I didn't listen and left immediately once I scraped myself off the floor. I headed straight to my Aunt who's a nurse. She bandaged me up and told me to go to my dad. Told me all about what my mother told her about the Expendables and one Barney Ross. So I headed South to him."

"You know Mr. Ross?" Raphael asked as he arrived with our dinner.

"Yes," Ava said, "I'm his daughter Ava Ross."

"Eccellente! Barney è il mio secondo cugino. Più famiglia è meravigliosa!" he exclaimed excitedly. (Excellent! Barney is my second cousin. More family is wonderful!)

He set the plates down and yelled across the restaurant, "Ramone uscì qui, Barney ha una figlia!" (Ramone come out here, Barney has a daughter!)

Ava whispered to Luna, "Apparently Raphael and Ramone are Barney's second cousins."

Luna shook her head, "Of course."

Ramone came out of the back with an apron on and was wiping his hands on a towel. He came to stop at their table. He was tall and thin, but the resemblance between the two was obvious.

"You are a cousin?" Ramone asked in a heavy Italian accent.

"Apparently," Ava said, "Since Barney is my father."

"I am Ramone," he said as he offered her a now clean hand.

She shook his hand, "Ava."

"Well Ava, family eats free so you enjoy your dinner and tell Barney to stop by sometime. We haven't seen him in awhile. We have you and your guest covered."

"Thank you that's sweet," Ava said with a smile.

Ramone rushed back to the kitchen as another waiter yelled for him. Raphael clapped his hands together and smiled widely. You enjoy your meal friends."

Ava and Luna smiled to each other and dug into their wonderful food.

"Small world huh?" Luna asked.

"Hopefully not too small."


	5. Chapter 5 A Fool For Tools

**Chapter 5 A Fool For Tools**

 **On the Road**

After their wonderful meal, Luna swung by her place to drop off her stuff. She rushed back into the jeep and pulled out and into traffic. She practically raced to the nearest Home Depot.

"On a time crunch?" Ava teased.

"Home Depot doesn't stay open all night."

Ava grabbed two carts as she entered and pushed one at Luna who lifted a brow at her.

"Believe me we'll need em," Ava grinned maniacally and started off towards the power tools.

Just as she reached the section, her phone binged with a text message. She unclipped it and entered her password before finding a text from her father.

Ava snorted a laugh causing Luna to look at her, "What?"

"Dad said he got a shiver down his spine and figured he should text me. I'm gonna text him back telling him it was just me entering Home Depot and all their tools will now bow before my greatness."

Luna smirked and shook her head, "I have a feeling I'm going to get a permanent neck cramp from shaking my head at you."

Ava hopped up and down as she reached her favorite brand of tools. Her cart was soon filled with just about one of everything before she led Luna off to a section with screws, nuts, bolts, and wires. She grabbed whole spools of a few wires she said were vital to just about everything nowadays. She found a sturdy pole which she held on to while shoving tubs of small screws, nuts, and bolts into Luna's cart. When she ran out of room she frowned.

"Well, That should do for now," Ava said.

"For now? Geez woman you use more tools than I do!"

"I'm also starting from scratch. The small crate I was able to bring here was the only set of tools that didn't get burnt to a black, depressing crisp."

"True," Luna said shrugging, "We done then?"

"Umm," Ava said sheepishly, "Are you gonna have enough room in the Jeep?"

"We can always throw some of it under your feet up front," she said.

Ava hugged one of the tools to her, "Sacrilege! Throwing tools, she didn't mean it precious she didn't mean it."

Luna laughed, "You are just the right type of crazy for our crew."

Ava smiled wide and they headed to the checkout. The checkout boy's eyes bugged out of his face at the sheer amount of tools and supplies two hot chicks were buying. When everything was bagged and rung up they made their way back to the jeep. They opened one side of the jeep and started stacking the bags of tubs on the bottom pushing her clothes off the side. Soon the tools followed and they closed the door. Luna climbed in and opened the sunroof so they could toss the last of the bags towards the door they just closed. Ava laughed and climbed in.

"Your poor jeep."

"She can handle it," Luna said patting the dash.

"So what reaction can we expect from the guys when we unload?" Ava asked as she nibbled her bottom lip.

"I'm pretty sure at least one of them will go 'daaaaaaamn'," Luna mimicked Doc's voice causing Ava to laugh.

They pulled up to Barney's and found a parking space close to the door. There were more vehicles than earlier in the way. Barney poked his head out the door and motioned to Lee behind him that they were back.

"Need help?" Barney asked.

Luna nodded, "Oh yeah. That shiver you felt down your spine was your credit card crying from our trip to Home Depot."

Barney raised a brow as he stepped up to the jeep and pulled open the rear door on Ava's side. Bags and boxes of tools almost tumbled to the ground as he stepped out of the way. Ava giggled and stepped forward to catch a box before it could slide any farther out.

"Did you buy ANY clothes?" Barney asked with furrowed brows.

"Yeeees," Ava said slowly, "they're in the back with the rest of the supplies."

"Supplies?" Lee asked as he opened the back hatch.

"Spools of wire?" Barney asked confused.

"They are commonly used in most electrical systems. Believe me I use a lot and a spool is cheaper than buying it by the yard," Ava said as she started handing clothing bags to Luna who started bringing them inside.

"Upstairs in that old storage room Luna," Barney said in her direction.

Luna nodded before heading up.

"We got the stuff hauled out of your room and brought downstairs, we'll have to go thru it to see what we even had in their," Barney explains, "Managed to get you a bed in there too. Feel free to paint it however you want it. Make it home."

Ava stopped shuffling bags and leaned forward to hug Barney with one arm while her other was weighed down with bags.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

He gently one armed hugged her as well and started grabbing the spools and boxes. All the guys were still there and he handed everything out as they came up. Ava didn't recognize all of them, but one seemed to be running his mouth a mile a minute. Just as she got to the doorway se heard Doc.

"Daaaaaamn honey!" Doc said, "You DID make Barney's pocket book cry!"

A loud laugh burst out of Ava as she headed up to her room with her bags. Luna passed her on the stairway. All in all it took two trips for the women to get all her clothes and boots upstairs. The men had quickly carried her stuff into Ava's work room stacking things wherever they could without it falling down.

When the last of the bags, boxes, spools, and tubs were brought in, everyone gathered in the main room. Ava stood between Lee and Luna while Barney made more introductions.

"This is Galgo, never shuts up but he's passionate about ….well.. Everything. Good marksman, fast, agile for someone our age, and he's always happy," Barney said as he motioned to an attractive Spaniard.

Barney pointed next to Galgo, "Then we have John Smilee here. He's basically me, just younger and less experienced."

Smilee smirked as Ava covered her mouth with a giggle. Barney shook his head and pointed next to Smilee, "You've heard of Thorn, our hacker. He'd good with drones and he holds his own in combat."

"So you're the techie I've been hearing about," Thorn said with a smile as he gave her a once over and smiled appreciatively, "Least you're nice to look at."

"Looking is all you're gonna be doin when it comes to this Tech Goddess," Ava said with a typical Ross smirk as she put her hands on her hips.

"Oooooh burn man," Smilee said as he shoved his shoulder into Thorn's.

"Tech Goddess huh? Prove it," Smilee smirked.

"Did you see the Drummond EMP and the tracker I fixed for you guys or would you like further proof?" she said sarcastically as Smilee just laughed.

"What EMP?" Thorn asked confused.

"Workshop on the table, don't charge it or turn it on. I'd hate to have daddy bill you for killin all his electrical equipment. I hear his plane is his baby."

All the men chuckled as Thorn ran off to the workroom to inspect her awesomeness.

"Anyhow," Barney said shaking his head before pointing over to the couch, "That's Mars, never challenge him to box he'll kick your ass."

Mars just nodded with a smug smile on his face.

"That's the crew," he said as Thorn came back inside the main room shaking his head.

"I bow down to the Tech Goddess of the junk room," Thorn said as he makes an exaggerated bow.

"Candyland," she said.

"What?" he said standing up.

"I hereby dub my workspace Candyland, since I constantly find treats."

The guys laughed and Luna shook her head.

"Now that we're all here again I wanted to let you know Ava's volunteered to be our tech support. Her percentage'll come out of my share so no worries for the rest of you," Barney said clasping his hands together in front of him.

"And if anyone else has stuff for me to fix or junk in general they need to get off their hands bring it on by," Ava said smiling, "I don't like to be idle."

"Need to get you a real man," Luna muttered, "Not that dickwad that sent you runnin."

Everyone quieted at that.

Smilee looked around at everyone before taking a deep breath, "Okay I'm going to be the ass that asks. Why are you runnin from some guy?"

Luna smacked him.

"Owe! You started it."

Ava exhaled deeply. Just as she was about to start her story once again, Tool slapped a file on the coffee table.

"You want to know, you can read about it," Tool said gruffly, "Barney's daughter shouldn't have to relive it."

"Is she really Barney's daughter?" Yang asked.

"Yes," Tool said, "DNA confirmed. I paid a bit to have the samples pushed to the front of the line."

Ava picked up the file from the table, "I'm guessing this is a background check?"

"It's a bit more thorough than that sweetheart," Tool said cautiously. I haven't had time to read it all myself."

Ava flipped through the folder until she came close to the end. Her face paled and her eyes widened as she brought a hand up to her mouth.

"Is that what I looked like after he found me?" she asked in a small voice.

Tool frowned before stepping next to her to see what she was talking about. His frown turned into a scowl.

"You didn't look anything like that when you got here last night," Tool said as Barney peeked over her shoulder.

"It took me awhile to get here," she whispered, "I had to switch cars and take an indirect route so he'd have a harder trail to follow. This was almost a month ago. In fact I think this is the same motel where he beat me to a bloody pulp."

Smilee's face reflected the anger he now felt towards her ex. Ava gave him a watery smile before handing him the file.

"I have no problems with you guys knowing," she said quietly as he took it from her, "The better you know the enemy the easier it is to take him down when he comes."

"You sound certain he'll track you down," Lee said concerned.

"His name is Mike Spears," she said causing Barney and Lee to freeze while Tool sighed heavily, "His father practically runs New York."

"You don't sound like a New Yorker," Toll pointed out.

Ava shook her head, "I moved there for my job and to be closer to Aunt Sara. Mom had died in a car accident and I wanted to be close to family. Tho Sara's son… my cousin… he… he died soon after I started dating Mike. He was an innocent bystander when a gang decided to shoot into a crowd outside a theater. He was my best friend."

Luna wrapped an arm around Ava's shoulder, "Sooner we teach you self defense the better."

Everyone but Barney and Lee looked up sharply.

"She doesn't know any self defense?" Toll asked.

"I know some basics, but that's about it."

Luna smirked at the guys, "We hooked her up with some gear today. Tho I think Lee would be the best to start, he has the best patience out of anyone in this room."

Lee nodded, "We've talked a bit about it. Since everyone's here I was wondering who'd like to help."

"I think the better question would be who wouldn't," Toll said, "Anyone here worth their salt knows our family needs to be protected."

Everyone nodded, even Yang acknowledged the truth in his words. Tho he was still suspicious, it had lessened. He felt sure that once he read her file it would dissipate even more.

"Well on that note I think I'm going to bed," Ava muttered tiredly, "We can come up with a schedule sometime tomorrow maybe."

"Sounds good," Lee said as he eyed the file Smilee, Mars, and Thorn were reading.

"I'll walk you up so we can check quick if any of our things got mixed," Luna said following Ava upstairs.

When they reached her room and closed the door behind them Ava turned to Luna with a raised brow, "We already sorted our stuff."

Luna smiled, "I think Lee is attracted to you."

Ava scoffed, "Yeah sure okay."

"Seriously," Luna said, "He's been eyeing that file since Tool brought it in and he always hovers nearby."

"He's got Lacy to think about," Ava said sadly.

"Yeah sure," Luna said smirking, "But it doesn't mean he can't look. Then next time Lacy is caught cheating he might actually drop her sorry ass."

Ava shook her head, "But that would hurt him too."

"He deserves better," Luna said poking a finger gently into Ava's shoulder, "And I for one think that someone is you."

Ava smiled at her and rolled her eyes, "Shoo, I need all the beauty sleep I can get if you're going to encourage him to stare at me."

Luna wiggled her fingers in goodbye and left on a happy note. Ava sighed heavily and face planted onto the bed. She didn't even bother changing, she just set her new phone on the small end table and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 From Spacy to Lacy

**Chapter 6 From Spacy to Lacy**

 **Barney's**

Ava woke to a blissful silence. She smiled widely before slowly getting up and grabbing a set of clothes. She made her way to the second floor bathroom to take a shower. When she was dressed she looked at the time to see it was still early. Barney was still sleeping and Ava grinned as she headed for the kitchen. She started coffee for the guys and put a suspiciously new teapot full of water on the stove. She smiled widely at finding her favorite tea in the same area as the coffee.

As the coffee brewed and the water boiled, she prepared her tea to let it steep. She readied her tea and let it cool a bit while she did a mental inventory of the stock in the kitchen. She nodded to herself and rolled up her sleeves. She located a large mixing bowl and measuring cups before pulling down ingredients for pancakes. She quietly hummed to herself as she measured and mixed. She found a griddle and plugged it in. She started frying bacon while she waited for it to heat up. She covered the bacon and started scooping batter onto the griddle. She found a couple large plates to use as platters.

She paused as she frowned into a chest freezer in the corner. She shrugged before smiling again and grabbing some sausage links out of it. She threw them in with the bacon before flipping pancakes. She cracked open some eggs and seasoned them a bit before throwing them in another pan to fry.

Barney woke to the smell of food. Good food. His stomach rumbled loudly and his eyes opened bleerily. He assumed it was his daughter cooking since the guys didn't cook all that well. Sure they could barbeque, but other food. Nah. He got up and took a quick shower before dressing and heading downstairs to the kitchen. Plates of pancakes, sausage, eggs, and bacon greeted him. He took a deep breath and realized his daughter had made him coffee.

"You are an angel Sweetheart," he muttered as he made his way to the coffee pot and poured himself a large mug full of the brown life elixir.

He took a sip to see how strong she made it, "Not bad."

"It's the way mom used to drink it," she said smiling sadly before she finished setting the table.

"Three plates?" he asked confused.

"Lee seems to always be here first thing in the morning," she said shrugging.

Barney watched her with slowly narrowed eyes as he analyzed her, "You know he's taken?"

She looked at him startled, "Of course. Lacy something or other. Can't I feed you guys without you questioning my motives?"

He smirked, "Probably not."

She shook her head with a small smile, "Sit, eat. Breakfast is all I can cook. Better for everyone's safety if you keep me away from the grill or the oven."

A rich laugh sounded from her father making her look back over at him with a warm smile on her face. They both sat and started dishing up just as the sound of a motorcycle came from outside as it pulled up to the building and parked. Ava smiled and Barney smirked as he saw a light in her eyes that wasn't there before. He shook his head as he took a long drag from his mug and started to eat.

Lee walked in to the smell of breakfast making him furrow his brows. He followed the smell to the kitchen to see Barney and Ava at the table with two huge plates of food in front of them. He smiled at the family scene before noticing a third plate.

"I take it you were expecting me?" he asked.

"Of course," she said as she pushed the seat across from her back with her foot, "Sit. Eat."

He laughed softly as he looked at Barney. He lifted a brow at him and Barney just shrugged before returning to his plate.

"She said to keep her from the grill and the oven."

"Mom tried to teach me more than breakfast, but I seem to get easily distracted later in the day so all it resulted in was smoke and charred ruins. I had to buy her a whole new set of pans after one incident involving chicken fettuccine alfredo," she said shrugging before saying cheekily, "I'm good at ordering takeout tho."

Both guys laughed as Lee dished up and said, "An italian who can't cook? I've heard everything now."

They all smiled as they finished their breakfast. Barney grabbed their dishes and stacked them in the dishwasher. Lee followed Ava to her workspace and watched her put the tubs of nuts, bolts, and screws on an empty space by the crates where another crate couldn't fit. She started opening her new tools and flattening the boxes in a neat pile by the door.

"So how fast do you heal?" Lee asked out of the blue.

Ava stopped with a power drill in her hands as she frowned at the floor, "Well it will probably be another week or two before I feel a hundred percent."

He crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the door frame, "We can start working on basics and form then."

"Oh for self defense?" she asked setting the drill down in it's new spot.

"Yeah."

"Sounds good to me," she said as she reached for another box, "My schedule is open obviously, but if we get a job you'll be busy too so it's up to you when."

He nodded, "How about Sundays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays to start. Afternoons. Try to eat a light lunch. That'll leave you with Fridays and Saturdays to hang out with the guys. Get to know everyone a bit better. Spend some time with your dad."

She smiled widely at him, "That sounds perfect. Once I get in the swing of things we can add time with the other guys so I can learn different ways to defend myself."

Lee nodded satisfied. The more people she trained with, the better rounded she'd be.

"The guys are going to be at the bar tonight," Lee said as he watched her organize her new tools, "You should come with Barney and meet the rest."

"I thought I met the rest of the team?" she asked pausing and turning to him.

"Well you haven't officially met Dixie. A couple of the guys want to bring their girlfriends or wives over to meet you. You can even meet my Lacy."

She plastered on a fake smile, "Oh yeah, that sounds like a great idea."

He smiled at her before stepping away from the door frame, "Well I'll leave you to your work."

Once he was out of hearing range, she muttered to herself sarcastically, "A large crowd all at once… yippee. To top it off Lacy will be there. I hope she's nicer than Luna made it sound."

She shook her head and furrowed her brows as she got back to work.

 **Few Hours Later**

Barney walked into 'Candyland' and caught Ava staring into space frowning. She was sitting on the floor with an odd piece of junk in her lap. All of her tools were put away, but he noticed she was sitting on a pile of cardboard. He looked around more to see that the floor was filthy and nodded at her foresight.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Barney asked.

Ava startled out of her thoughts and looked over at Barney, "Huh?"

Barney smiled, "You think any harder and steam will come out of your ears."

Ava smiled sheepishly, "Lee told me we're all going to the bar tonight. I'm not too good in crowds. Said everyone wanted to introduce me to their gals."

Barney frowned and crossed his arms across his chest, "Panic attacks?"

"Depends on the crowd. I know the crew now so they shouldn't be an issue, but how busy is this bar usually? Is EVERYONE bringing their gals?"

"Well I think Yang is bringing his guy," Barney said with a straight face.

Ava's eyes widened, "Guy? I didn't think Yang was the type. Well good for him. Let me guess he has someone with large arms and a thick accent."

It was Barney's turn to widen his eyes in disbelief, "How the hell do you know that?"

"Come on! Accents are sexy as hell! Plus all of you have pipes on you… wasn't hard to guess that one."

He chuckled, "What you want for lunch? I have menus for just about everything."

"How about some pizza? I'm craving pepperoni with black olives, extra cheese, and breadsticks with extra marinara sauce," she said before licking her lips.

"Well at least you weren't too specific," he said sarcastically before dialing the local pizza place.

"Does the bar have food or will we have to eat before we go?" she asked.

"They have food," he said shortly before walking out of the room talking into his phone.

Ava smiled as she returned to fiddling with the junk in her lap. She popped out a few screws and concentrated on the wires inside before realizing that it was indeed junk. Completely fried. She scavenged what parts she could and threw the extra bits in their proper can. She made sure that garbage cans had been bought as well. One for metal bits to be later melted down or sold in bulk, one for plastic bits to later be recycled, and one for actual garbage. She didn't like being wasteful.

She reached over to one of the large piles and scooped up another piece of 'junk' to see if it had any potential.

Soon the pizza arrived and Barney tried not to comment on her dirty appearance. Her white t-shirt and medium, blue jean overalls were filthy and she had smudges on her face. He wasn't sure if she'd appreciate him joking around with her about her current appearance. Some women got angry over such things. She washed her hands and sat down at the table pulling a box to her. He ate as he watched her scarf down an entire pizza herself. Impressed, he finished off his own before she thanked him and headed back to the shop. He headed out to his plane to work on some routine maintenance.

Ava lost herself in a pile of junk. She managed to salvage quite a bit of metal, fix a few electronic pieces, and restore an old fashioned hand gun that had somehow ended up in the pile. She looked around looking for the time when she remembered she didn't have a wall clock here. She used a clean rag from her pocket to swipe on her phone and see it was getting close to dinner time. She sighed heavily and pocketed the phone before heading to her room to gather some clothes for the night. She knew she needed a shower so that was next on her list.

Once she was clean, dry, and dressed she held her phone in both hands as she nibbled her bottom lip. Wondering if it was safe to call her aunt on this phone, she wandered around until she found Barney heading towards the bathroom for his own shower.

"Dad?" she asked tentatively causing him to pause and turn towards her, "Is it safe to call Aunt Sara on this?"

"Yeah Sweetheart," he said nodding, "No one can trace you on that except us. Just in case someone takes you."

She nodded and headed downstairs to sit on the couch. She nibbled her bottom lip again before dialing Sara's number. She listened to it ring and hoped she was alright.

"Hello?" Sara's voice asked tentatively.

"Aunt Sara?" Ava asked.

"Ava! Thank goodness you're alright! I hadn't heard from you and I was worried, but then I realized you probably couldn't call me. Are you sure this is safe?"

"This phone isn't traceable," Ava said, "How are you?"

"I've had a few threats, but they seem to know I haven't had any contact with you. Mike showed up with a picture of you taken outside a gas station after you left here. He wanted to know where you were going. I told him I hadn't wanted you to tell me so I couldn't give you up. He believed me I think. Anyhow, how is everything going down there?"

"I'm going to start some self defense training."

"That'll be good."

"Plus a certain someone bought me new tools and clothes," Ava said smiling as she thought of her father, "He let me take over his junk room. I have named it Candyland. There is a ton of potential in that room. He's hired me as their techie. I've made a few friends too."

"I'm so happy for you Dear," Sara sounded like she was holding back tears.

"We're going out tonight to meet some more people," Ava said, "As soon as he's out of the shower and ready to go."

"Well I will leave you to it Sweets. Love you and be careful."

"Love you too."

She clicked the end call button and leaned back in the couch with relief on her face. She hadn't realized how much she truly worried about her aunt until she'd heard her voice. She missed her terribly. Perhaps when this was over she could visit and meet her father.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, Barney trumped down the stairs in his heavy boots. He watched Ava get up from the couch and rose a brow.

"You're wearing that?" he asked frowning.

Ava looked down to her medium blue sundress that reached mid thigh, "What?"

Barney gritted his teeth, "It's short."

Ava looked at him closely before smiling widely, "You're currently fighting the urge to tell me to go change aren't you?"

Barney simply nodded before waving ahead of him, "We'll take my truck."

"Yeeeaaaah," she said slowly, "I don't think you'd fit in the car I ended up with. I might have to tear that thing into pieces for parts. Not usually my style."

"What is?"

"Jeep."

 **Rusty's Bar**

Barney and Ava shut their doors and headed towards the bar's entrance. She took a big breath and let it out in a large sigh. Barney held the door open for her, allowing her in first. She looked around to see the guys at the same table she saw them at before. She noticed the younger team members were at the table next to it and the conversations flew across both tables.

Gunnar had his arm around his fiancee Dixie who waved her over and pulled an empty chair from the other table to sit next to her. She looked back at Ava excitedly. Ava smiled at her enthusiasm before sitting next to her and Gunnar.

Snuggled on his lap she turned to face Ava and smiled widely, "I'm so happy there is another woman here! Only female friend I have is Connie, Toll's wife. Luna is always out in the field with the guys and Lacy is….well….not the type for a pregnant woman to hang out with."

Ava smiled, "How do you know we'll click so well?"

"I just know," she said winking at her."

Ava shook her head as she looked around. She noticed a few of the guys were missing. Galgo was at the bar talking Tool's ear off as they seemed to be bringing beers back to their tables. Thorn and Mars were prepping the karaoke machine while Luna and Smilee were sitting at their table talking with Gunnar and Doc. Barney sat down next to what turned out to be Tool's chair. He joined a conversation with Caesar.

Toll walked in a few moments later following a petite woman with short, chocolate brown, pixie, hair and glasses. Ava thought she looked like a sexy librarian. Her shyness made Ava want to protect the other woman tho she figured Toll had that covered.

Yang and Lee had yet to arrive, but Ava allowed herself to relax as she listened to Dixie talk about how Gunnar and her had gotten back together. She thought it was sweet how protective Gunnar was since she came back.

Toll sat across from Ava and pulled the small woman onto his lap, "Ava this is my wife Connie. Connie this is Ava, Barney's daughter."

"It's lovely to meet you," Connie said smiling at her.

Connie looked to be only a few years older than Ava's thirty seven. She smiled back and offered her hand. Connie shook it as she positively beamed at her.

"I think we'll be great friends," Ava said as she looked at both Connie and Dixie.

The women smiled at her just as the door opened and in walked Lee… with Lacy. The karaoke started up and some of the people in the bar started to add their names and songs to a list as the person running it tried to keep track of what he was doing.

"Ava!" Luna said popping up right behind her causing said woman to jump a bit.

She turned to see Luna smiling at her, "You should sign up for a song. Even Mars and Thorn do it. Sometimes it takes a lot of booze tho."

Ava laughed as Lee sat down next to Barney. Lacy plopped down in his lap and leaned against his chest. She narrowed her eyes at the new woman not knowing what to think of her yet. Ava however hadn't turned towards them yet as Luna was holding a book with a list of songs available. Dixie and Connie added their input when they came across something that sounded promising. Ava finally agreed on a song and Luna ran off to add her name to the list. She figured she might as well make the most of the night.

Lee turned towards Ava just as she turned back to the table, "Ava, this is Lacy. Lacy this is Barney's daughter Ava."

"Pleasure," Lacy said in a voice that was anything but pleased.

Ava nodded, "I'm sure."

Barney frowned and looked at the two before staring at Lacy's scowl. Everyone knew how jealous Lacy could get. Everyone also knew she had cheated on Lee. Barney didn't like her and had no problems voicing it to Lee when she called while they were on a job.

Luna's name was called and she dragged Thorn up with her to sing a song Ava didn't recognize. When they were done she cheered for them with the others. She noticed Lacy didn't move from her spot, but sent glares to any woman looking at Lee. Ava could understand a little jealousy with how attractive a package Lee made, but this woman was ridiculous. It was always the cheaters that didn't trust their significant others.

A waitress came up to the table to top everyone off and new orders were placed for drink and food. She turned to Ava and stepped closer.

"What about you? Drink? Food?"

Ava thought for a moment, "I'm craving nachos if you got em."

The waitress smiled, "What would we do without nachos during football season?"

Ava laughed annoying Lacy unintentionally, "Well I could go for some nachos and cheese sticks with red sauce. Maybe a Tequila Sunrise?"

The waitress smiled, "Sure thing."

"Tequila?" Lee asked.

"Allergic to hops," Ava said causing some of the team members to look at her like she had some contagious disease.

"But, beer," Doc said, "Honey you don't know what you're missing."

"Actually I do," she said shaking her head gently, "I'm missing three days stuck in bed with horrible stomach pains and having to crawl to the bathroom until my body recovers. No thank you."

They all cringed in sympathy.

Soon Ava's name was called and she jumped up and headed over to the karaoke mike. Doc was prepared to crack jokes at Ava, so he was just as unprepared as the rest of them when a beautiful voice came from her mouth.

"I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas plays

Fold 'em, let 'em, hit me, raise it baby stay with me

Love Game intuition play the cards with spades to start

And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart"

Everyone's eyes turned towards the small stage and the crowd quieted. The only thing heard was her voice singing Poker Face from Lady Gaga. She closed her eyes while she sang. Her voice raised and lowered throughout the song for emphasis. When she was finished, her eyes popped open to see everyone staring. Her eyes widened and she blushed wildly. Clapping started and soon everyone was cheering her on. She looked at the floor and nibbled her bottom lip before smiling at the crowd and rushing off the stage and back to her seat.

Another name was called while everyone congratulated her on a good job. She smiled softly at those who were worming their way into her heart. She looked around and caught Lacy's eye. The woman glared at her and huffed with narrowed eyes.

Ava gulped as she realized she may have just made an enemy, but it wasn't her fault Lacy didn't involve herself with the crew. Ava nibbled her bottom lip again and looked at the table. She wondered how Lacy would react when she found out she was part of the crew now.


	7. Chapter 7 Ava's Quirks R Ready For Work

**Chapter 7 Ava's Quirks Are Ready For Work**

 **Barney's**

Ava smiled as she woke late the next morning in her own bed. She hadn't realized how many people had been in the bar. As soon as her singing was done, she had been hit on left and right. A glare from Barney Ross was enough to shoo them away with a vengeance. She smiled in appreciation at him. It was nice that someone out there still found her attractive despite the bruise on her face, but she wasn't ready. She was healing faster now that she wasn't on the run with barely any food in her. The stress of being caught had lifted and that alone had allowed her body to relax and heal.

Perhaps one day she'd be able to date again. She knew Luna wanted her and Lee together, but from how cozy Lacy and Lee were she didn't think that had any chance of happening. She wasn't a homewrecker. She didn't steal taken men. She'd look, but not touch. I mean he WAS a nice hunk of man and that accent of his sent her knees to knocking if she wasn't careful. How was she going to make it through training? She shook her head from her thoughts and got up to greet the day.

After showering and dressing she felt more alive. She followed the smell of bacon to the kitchen to find Lee cooking breakfast as Barney read the newspaper.

"Well isn't this domestic?" she joked as she popped two slices of bread in the toaster.

Lee and Barney frowned and looked at each other.

"He volunteered to make breakfast since you were sleeping," Barney grunted.

"Hmm," she said, "I don't always make breakfast for the record. I have an unhealthy, ongoing love affair with a leprechaun who thinks his cereal is magically delicious."

They both turned to her with a look that said 'she's got a screw loose'. She opened a cupboard door near Lee's head and shook the Lucky Charms box. A look of understanding crossed their faces and they both shook their heads. She returned the box and sat at the table.

"Tho Reese's Peanut Butter Puff cereal is like sex in a box," she said waiting for their reactions.

Barney spit out some of his coffee and started coughing while Lee barked out a laugh.

"I must be having the wrong kind," Barney mumbled.

"Cereal or sex?" Ava asked.

"Not something I'm talking about with my daughter."

"So sex," she guessed, "You know you'd actually have to HAVE it in order to compare it."

He glared at her as Lee cackled evilly.

"That is spot on," Lee said through his laughs.

Barney turned his glare to Lee, "I don't need any comments from the peanut gallery."  
"So it's been awhile huh?" Ava said as Lee set the teapot on a hot pad on the table.

Lee's eyes were crinkled with more silent laughter. Barney just pointed his finger at Lee and shook his head before returning to his coffee.

"I'm too old for this," he muttered.

"Never too old for sex," Ava said grinning, "Nana broke a hip and went back to it after they managed to replace it."

Barney covered his eyes and shivered, "I do NOT want to imagine Nana Regati having sex."

Ava decided to lay off picking on her father. Just as she was about to ask Lee about what time they'd be starting her training, Barney's phone rang.

"Ross," he answered gruffly.

He listened for a bit before he asked, "What's the payout?"

Ava's attention focused on Barney when she realized it was a job. He bickered back and forth with some guy named Church before settling on an acceptable fee. He hung up without saying goodbye and sighed heavily.

"Must not like this Church guy?" Ava asked.

"Don't trust him," Barney said, "He sends us on most of our jobs, but I prefer his co-worker."

"Church has sent us on a couple jobs without all the facts and they usually end up being major shit fests," Lee said as he plated the last of breakfast.

Ava looked at him before helping herself to breakfast. She was starting to wonder why Lee was over every morning. She shrugged. Maybe he checked up with Barney before making his plans.

They ate quietly. Lee and Ava did the few dishes quick while Barney called the crew.

Not even thirty minutes later, everyone was pulling in and taking random spots around the main room. Ava followed Lee in and stood between him and her father.

As Luna entered with Smilee, Doc smirked, "Always last little lady."

Luna glared at him.

"Oh I wasn't talking to you," he said as he looked at Smilee.

Smilee shook his head and made no comment as they all turned to Barney. Barney rubbed his hands together before he spoke. Lee leaned against a support beam next to Ava with one foot on the beam and his arms crossed.

"Church called."

A lot of groans and swear words followed Barney's statement.

"We got us a job rescuin a CIA company man who got in over his head. He's supposed to have intel that's essential to one of their ops. We just gotta bring him home alive. Rest of his team is confirmed dead," Barney said.

"I have a few toys ready for you guys," Ava said.

Barney nodded, "Anything'll help at this point. We're goin in blind on this one so full lock and load."

"Who's stayin with Tech Goddess?" Thorn asked crossing his arms and lifting his chin towards Ava.

"She's stayin here with Tool watchin her back," Barney said.

"That gonna be enough?" Luna asked.

"What do you mean?" Lee asked.

"The way some of you reacted to her ex's identity tells me he's not someone to be trifled with," Luna said crossing her arms as she raised a brow, "I just want to make sure the only other woman on this team lasts."

Barney and Lee gave each other a look before looking at Ava. She caught them looking and her eyes widened.

"Don't look at me," she said holding her hands up, "I have a feeling what I've seen is just the tip of the iceberg."

Barney nodded and turned back to Luna, "From the info we've gathered he doesn't have a clue where she's at. If she keeps her head low like she has been, she should be fine."

Ava nodded in agreement.

They discussed a few details before everyone went to gather their gear.

Lee sat on the new stool by the re-cleaned off table in Ava's work room sharpening his knives while she unplugged some of the items she had repaired. She pulled out a few cases she'd designed and opened them to reveal a few new goodies she'd invented. She'd been surprised when she found the materials for a few of her designs from her previous job. One of which she'd made specifically for her father.

When Barney came over to check on her, he raised a brow at Lee before shaking his head and turning to Ava. She smiled and slapped a thick, black band on his wrist before adjusting it to the correct size.

"What's this?" he asked curiously.

"This is just for your wrist size, wouldn't want it slipping off," she removed the band and turned back to her now cleanish table.

She held up a wide faced watch before attaching it to the band expertly, "This is not just a watch."

Barney frowned at her, "I'd hope so."

"Sorry I've always wanted to say that. Something James Bondish," she said smiling widely before pointing to the different buttons on the side, "You have to push these hard since I didn't want them going off accidentally. Black click will change the screen to track the others, click it again to go back to the time. If you click and hold it will temporarily deactivate the tracking screen and just show the time. Blue click connects to my computer."

She gestured to the new high tech computer sitting on the table away from the doorway, "My computer connects to my cellphone using an app of my own design that is encrypted. You can talk into the watch to talk to me if you need something additional and can't find a normal cell signal. You have to click it again to turn off communication. I can turn it off on my end if it's not one of the team. Now the dark red button is your panic button. Twist it counterclockwise and pull it out to notify whoever is here at base that you need more help getting out. I might not be able to do anything, but I'm sure Tool knows peeps and I DO have connections in the airforce if you need a ride. Just clicking the red button will notify the others that you are captured or in need of assistance during radio silence. Because yes I made one for everyone including me in case someone decides I'd make a good bartering chip. It also communicates with this computer. It is highly encrypted and I have yet for anyone to hack me thank you very much. I have to admit that mine only has the tracker and panic button, but you get the jist."

Barney and Lee blinked heavily and looked at each other as Thorn whooped from behind them.

"Finally someone who knows what they're doing!" Thorn shouted excitedly.

"Thorn, just the person I wish to see," she outfitted him with one as well before showing him the computer, "I gave you login access in case something happens where I can't be here and you are."

She quickly showed Thorn what to do for each situation and then turned to Lee, "Your turn."

Lee raised both brows and held his hands up in surrender, "Alright sweetheart."

She chuckled lightly as she fit his new high tech watch as well. All three guys twisted it slightly around their wrist and back to check the fit. Thorn whistled.

"Marry me," Thorn said as he stared at the watch.

"Sorry the watch isn't into long term commitments and I'm staying away from men right now," Ava quipped.

"But you're surrounded by men," Thorn pointed out.

"Yeeeaaah," she said slowly, "But I don't think any of you are gonna try anything with Daddy Dearest over here being all protective. I have no complaints with that right now."

Barney chuckled as he went to check on the other guys and send them Ava's way for the watch with the five minute explanation.

Luna smiled when she got hers. It had tiny skulls and crossbones with a small pink bow on the skulls hand painted on the sides.

The crew packed up and left hoping to get some sleep on the plane. Tool stood besides Ava as she waved goodbye and the back of the plane shut tight. She clenched her hands nervously as the plane soared off leaving them alone.

"Does this get any easier?" she asked Tool.

"No hon it doesn't."


	8. Chapter 8 It's a SING Thing

**Note: Chapter is a little shorter than normal, sorry. It just felt like a good spot to stop and head to the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 8 It's a SING Thing**

 **Barney's**

Tool followed Ava back into the building. He had his hands in his pockets and a toothpick in the corner of his mouth.

"So you wanna work on some self defense stances while they're gone? Might keep your mind offa things?"

Ava turned to him appreciatively, "Yes, please. I was worried I'd run out of things to do by zipping through all the repairs in Candyland."

Tool chuckled as he threw an arm around her shoulders, "Well get into that gear Luna helped you get and I'll meet you in that back room. It's a fairly good sized gym. He's even got mats in there for when the team gets rowdy and wants to wrestle or spar."

She nodded and bounced out from under his arm before heading to the stairs. He chuckled at her enthusiasm. For someone in recovery, she still seemed to move fast. Not even five minutes later she was bouncing back down the stairs. Tool motioned his head towards the gym. She nodded and walked ahead of him into the room.

She looked around and noticed how right Tool had been. A bench with a large amount of weights currently on it with the weight rack next to it were off to one side. A treadmill, one of those bicycles that kept you in one place, pull up bars, and hand weights were off on another side. A couple reinforced punching bags were in another corner. There was more stuff Ava couldn't immediately identify. There was plenty of room near the walls to use it as a large jogging track. Something Ava was fond of was jogging and running. She looked forward to starting up again. The room looked to be sixty feet squared. She quickly calculated that it would take twenty-two laps to run a mile.

Tool motioned to the large area in the center of the room with mats lined up along the floor. She stepped on top of it with her socked feet before looking to Tool.

"First thing I think you need to know is that your hair," he said motioning to her ponytail, "Can always be used against you at that length. Someone might try to grab it no matter how you have it styled. It's usually a shock tactic. If they can distract you with a little pain, they've most likely already won if you aren't somewhat prepared. They usually come from behind or from the sides. Bit hard to grab your hair from the front if it's not there."

Ava nodded with a serious expression on her face.

"So what kind of defense do you know already?" he asked rubbing his hands together.

"I know to SING," she said.

Tool raised a brow, "Sing?"

"S I N G," she said, "Solar plexus, instep, nose, groin. Best for when you are attacked from behind."

"SING," he said nodding thoughtfully, "That's a new one."

"I take it none of you have seen Ms. Congeniality with Sandra Bullock?"

"Is that a chick flick?" he frowned.

"Yes."

"Then no," Tool paused, "Well now, never know what Lee and Toll get up to with their women. So not sure about them. Everyone else a resounding no."

"Not even Dixie?" Ava teased.

"She's more of a mystery movie gal from what I know."

"Good to know," Ava said nodding.

"Well then I'll have you show me what you mean."

"You'd have to come at me from behind," she said tilting her head.

Tool nodded, "Alright just remember I'm old."

She laughed, "You don't happen to have any padding to reinforce the strike areas do you?"

He looked at her with narrowed eyes, "I suppose since you mentioned groin I'm gonna have to scrounge something up."

Ava tried hard not to laugh as Tool sauntered over to a door halfway down one side of the room. A large storage closet looked to have tape for hand wraps, padding, boxing gloves, and more stashed inside. Tool came out wearing a belt that had a pad similar to the mat material dropping down from the front.

"Luna stocked up on padding and such after she dropped you off. Said it was an afterthought. I think she wants us to get kicked in the nuts personally."

Ava snickered as he took a place behind her.

"So how you want me to attack you?"

"Just not the hair. Try to grab me or something," she said as he nodded.

He came up and wrapped his arms around her and tried to pull her backwards and lift her up. She swung her weight down causing him to loosen his hold a bit. She elbowed him in the solar plexus, stepped on his instep, whacked him in the nose with the heel of her hand, and then kneed him in the groin. Thankfully his boots stopped most of the pain from the instep and the padding stopped the pain meant for the groin, but the solar plexus and nose caused him to groan loudly and hold one hand on both.

"Okay," he muttered through his hand, "I'm gonna need some ice for the nose. That's gonna bruise."

"Sorry," she said sheepishly as she ducked her head.

"No," he said shaking his head, "I needed to know what you can do. Now I do."

He paused a moment and smirked, "I think we need to have you do that to Lee when he gets back. Catch him by surprise for your first lesson. I'll make sure the guys are around."

"I don't want to embarrass anyone."

"Then how about we take a volunteer at the time?" he said still smirking.

Ava rolled her eyes, "You just want to see me drop an Expendable by kneeing him in the groin."

Tool smiled so wide his teeth showed, "Damn straight."

"Why did you mention Lee first?"

"No reason," he said smirking, "I'll be right back with some ice."

She nodded wincing at how red his nose looked. She was sure it would be a pretty dark bruise soon. At least the maneuver worked.

Tool soon returned and helped her with her stances. He explained a few defensive ones, but wanted to make sure she knew what a few offensive ones felt like as well.

"How's the healing going?"

"Slow," she huffed, "Faster than when I was on the road, but it feels slow. I think I'll start jogging again now that I know I can jog in here. It's away from street cameras, prying eyes, and bad weather."

Tool chuckled, shook his head, and crossed his arms, "Well I think I'm gonna go take advantage of Barney's huge tv in the other room if you care to join me. There's a couple sports games on."

"Actually I think I'll go grab my running shoes and come back down here. I'm already dressed and I could use a good run."  
Tool nodded and headed out to the main room to occupy the couch while Ava headed upstairs to unpack her new running shoes. Once they were laced, she bounced back down the stairs and into the gym.

She liked running and jogging. It helped her to sort out her thoughts and let the troubles of the world melt away. Every time she passed the entrance door, she added to the count in her head. When she finally felt out of breath and pleasantly sore she stopped at the doorway and leaned on it. She huffed and puffed as she tallied the numbers in her head. One and a half miles was nowhere near her five mile average, but it was to be expected with her injuries still healing.

She toed off her shoes as she walked back onto the mat. She slowly moved her arms and legs as she closed her eyes. Tai Chi was something she'd learned for a cool down from her runs.

When she finished her moves and opened her eyes, she was facing away from the entrance door. Tool clapped his hands startling her and causing her to spin towards him fast.

"I didn't know you knew any of that."

"Knew what?"

"Those moves you just did," he said pointing at the mat, "Speed them up and you can use them as an attack."

"But Tai Chi is just for cooling down or slow exercising."

"Oh it can be a lot more if you let it," he said crossing his arms with the biggest smirk she'd seen yet.

Just what had she gotten herself into she wondered as she smiled gently.

Tool returned to his game and Ava headed upstairs for a nice long soak in the tub. Thankfully she'd bought bubble bath soap. She grinned with renewed energy as she threw in a capful of milk and honey scented deliciousness. She cleaned herself quickly and then allowed herself to soak. She knew she'd be a little sore tomorrow, but perhaps doing her morning jogs again would help to get back into shape.

Once she was good and pruny, she drained the tub, dried off, and changed for bed. Her simple cotton shorts stopped mid thigh and the the matching cotton tank top showed a decent amount of cleavage. She smiled in the mirror as she noticed more bruises had faded and she actually looked somewhat normal. She never considered herself a great beauty. Her mother had always taught her that it was her heart that counted. She appreciated the silkiness of her hair and considered it her one vanity, but she knew she wasn't ugly either. If her ex had been interested in her then she had to have something guys liked.

She found her thoughts drifting to Lee as she pulled back the covers on her bed. When she sat down she wondered if he found her attractive at all. Not that it mattered with him being taken, but she still worried about his opinion of her. If nothing else she hoped he'd be a good friend. She smiled at that thought and crawled into bed the rest of the way before closing her eyes and drifting off.


	9. Chapter 9 Sugar & Spice With Everything

**Chapter 9 Sugar and Spice With Everything Nice**

 **Barney's in the Morning**

Ava woke with another smile on her face before blushing wildly. Her dream had definitely not been PG with Lee as the main focus. She pulled the covers back and groaned as she realized she'd creamed herself during the dream. She changed her underwear and dressed in another set of running gear. She tossed her dirty laundry in the washer and started it before heading to the gym to run off her frustrations.

She managed to make the two mile mark before her poor lungs couldn't take anymore. She trudged upstairs and took a relaxing shower before heading back downstairs to start the coffeepot for Tool. He'd fallen asleep on the couch and she couldn't help but smirk at his I'm old comment from yesterday. She covered him with a blanket and returned to the kitchen to start breakfast. She was feeling particularly carnivorous for the day. Sausages, bacon, eggs, and toast was soon on the table and a half asleep Tool slunk into the kitchen wrapped in the blanket she'd thrown on him. She smirked as she poured him a cup of coffee and set it before him next to the plate she'd made for him.

"You're an Angel bearing the sweet elixir of life," he muttered as he took a long swig from his mug, "An Angel."

"Why is it Lee and I seem to be the only morning people around here?"

"Because you two were made for each other," he muttered closing his eyes and yawning before taking another gulp of coffee.

Ava stared at him as he jabbed his fork into a sausage and ate. She had paused her fork halfway to her mouth when he'd made the comment.

"Why does everyone think Lee and I are meant to be? He's got a girlfriend doesn't he? Besides I just got out of a bad relationship."

Tool opened his bleary eyes and stared her down til she shrugged.

"What?" she asked.

"You two gravitate towards each other when you're in a room and his 'girlfriend' cheats on him every time he leaves for a mission. If she's not banging some guy, then she's calling up Lee to nag on him about when he's gonna be home. See it's not about caring. It's about knowing when he'll walk through that door so she knows to have company gone and the bedroom aired out."

"Wow," Ava said after swallowing some bacon, "I thought the ladies were the only ones that didn't like her."

"No one on the team does," Tool said firmly.

Ava nodded thoughtfully. Before she could respond, her phone rang on the table next to her. She saw 'Dad' pop up on the screen so she knew it was his phone and not his watch calling.

She pressed the accept button and grinned as she held the phone near her ear, "Hey Dad, what's up?"

Barney chuckled over the line, "Just resting up in a safe zone for now. Thought I'd call and check on you."

"We're holding down the fort nicely. Tool wants me to show you guys what I can do in self defense when you all get back," Ava said smirking at Tool as his eyes lit up with mischief, "Said something about needing a volunteer to pretend to attack me so whomever would like to have a go."

Barney chuckled, "I'll let the guys know."

There was silence on the phone as they both tried to think of something to say.

"Well," Barney said a little uncomfortably, "I guess I'll let you go. Just wanted to check in."

"I appreciate it Dad," she said smiling before she thought of Lacy, "Just don't risk yourselves trying to make me feel better. I'd rather you guys keep safe than either of us making phone calls all the time and having it become a liability."

"Don't worry, I won't call if it isn't safe."

"Good," she said firmly causing him to chuckle again, "Goodbye Dad. Stay safe."

"You too Sweetheart."

They both hung up.

 **Safe Zone With the Expendables**

Lee frowned as Barney hung up. He'd had the call on speaker just in case anyone wanted to pitch in on the call, but they'd all been oddly silent after her comment about calling. A few stares were sent Lee's way.

"She has a point," Luna said before turning from Lee and pausing thoughtfully, "Which one of you guys are going to volunteer to help with her self defense demonstration?"

Lee frowned again at the thought of someone else helping her. He'd suggested that himself, but he seemed to want more of her time kept to himself.

"I can do it no problem," Doc said winking at Luna.

"Twenty bucks says she hands you your ass," Luna said confidently.

"Your on," Doc said shaking her hand.

The rest placed bets for one or the other as well before taking turns to nap before their operation began.

 **Barney's**

Ava and Tool watched tv after breakfast. She looked at a few of his tattoos with curiosity.

"Do all these have a story behind them or did you just want them?" she asked nodding to his tats.

"Well obviously the Expendables one is for my time in the Expendables."

"Obviously," she said sarcastically.

"This wrap around one on this arm," he said pointing to his left wrist, "That's about my one great love and our story before she died. Every little piece added to it means something memorable. The ones on my chest here were just me being young and stupid. Thinking they were cool. Hell were they painful!"

Ava laughed.

"Some on my leg were just me having a great idea and no one to put them on."

Ava nodded.

"You got any tattoos?" he asked curious.

"Nope," she said popping the 'p'.

"Well we'll have to change that. I AM a tattoo artist. I'll even give you your first one free."

"First one?" she asked lifting a brow.

"Once your inked, it's like an addiction," he said waving his hands around, "You just gotta have more."

She chuckled and shook her head before turning back towards the tv, "I'll think about it. If I got one it'd be to celebrate something. I haven't had anything to celebrate in a long time."

Tool nodded in understanding and patted her knee before returning his attention to the tv as well.

After lunch, they heard a vehicle pull up outside. Tool motioned for her to stay put while he checked it out. She nodded and stayed in the kitchen as he opened the front door to find Dixie and Connie standing outside.

"Heya Tool," Dixie saluted him, "Ava in?"

"She doesn't really leave," Tool said, "Not real safe for her out there."

Connie tilted her head, "Toll told me more about her ex. I hope he's caught red handed and locked up. Tho a bullet to the head would do just as well."

Dixie nodded before grinning, "Bullet to the brain pan squish."

Connie chuckled, "We have got to watch the Firefly series again."

Tool motioned them inside, 'We just finished lunch. You ladies hungry? There's some leftovers."

"I can always eat," Dixie said laughing.

Tool chuckled along with her and Connie as they all headed into the kitchen.

"Ava it's the girls," Tool shouted in front of their entrance.

"Really?" she asked as her head swung up from where she'd been reading at the table.

"Hi," Dixie said, "We didn't want to intrude, but we were hoping to get to know you a little better."

"And then Tool mentioned leftovers," Connie said smiling as she pointed at Dixie.

"Oh no problem," she said gesturing at the table as she stood, "Just let me grab you guys a plate."

Tool slipped off into the main room while the girls chatted.

Before they knew it the sun was setting and Tool was coming back in the kitchen.

"Wow," Ava said, "Time flies when you're having fun. Will you guys stay for dinner?"

"Sure," Dixie said looking at Connie who nodded her agreement too.

"What you guys craving?" Ava asked with sparkling eyes.

"I'm not real picky," Connie said.

"I'm actually craving takeout pizza from that restaurant a few blocks down," Dixie said.

"I can place an order and get it for you lovely ladies," Tool said winking.

They all laughed and told them their favorite toppings before he wandered into the other room to place the order.

Dixie's phone rang soon after.

"Hi hot stuff!" Dixie said into the phone as her eyes took on a dreamy look.

Connie and Ava smirked at each other knowing Gunnar was on the line.

"I'm perfectly fine," Dixie said rolling her eyes, "Connie brought me over to visit Ava. I've been having the best girl's day in a long time."

"When do you guys think you'll be home?" she asked listening intently.

She nodded, "Yep. I love you too Gunnie."

She hung up and smiled at Connie and Ava.

"So what's the ETA?" Connie asked as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand with the elbow on the table.

"They're flying back now. They have to drop off someone and then they'll be home. Probably tomorrow morning," Dixie said.

Ava let out a sigh of relief.

"I forget this is your first time waiting," Connie said tilting her head.

"At least everyone is alive and coming home," Ava said.

"Apparently Doc said he was volunteering for something," Dixie said in a curious voice.

"Oh you guys have GOT to be here for that," Ava said as she explained what was going on.

After they gorged themselves on pizza and chatted some more, Connie took Dixie home. Ava fell asleep with a large smile on her face. She had made friends and her guys were coming hope.


	10. Chapter 10 Maybe Baby

**Note: I seem to be on a role right now. This was meant to be the demonstration chapter but it blossomed into a whole new direction. Currently starting the next chapter as the story just seems to be flowing today.**

 **Chapter 10 Maybe Baby**

 **Barney's in the Morning**

Ava woke earlier than usual with a jolt. She sat up suddenly and pulled her hair out of her face as she tried to get her breathing under control. She shoved the blankets off of her and wandered into the bathroom. She leaned her hands on the counter and bent a bit over the sink. She stared at herself in the mirror before closing her eyes.

"Just a nightmare," she whispered to herself, "No one is here to hurt you. He doesn't know where you are. Deep breaths."

She took a few more deep breaths and after a few minutes her breathing evened out. She hadn't had a nightmare that vivid since she'd been on the road. The only difference this time was that her ex had been trying to rape her in the dream.

"Yeah I got issues," she moaned as she pulled her hair back out of her face again.

She huffed a few strands out of her face before grabbing her brush and attacking the mane of hair that kept accosting her. She split it into sections and made a french braid. When she finished she nodded firmly into the mirror with her hands on her hips. She took one final deep breath before heading back to the bed to try and sleep. After tossing and turning for a half hour she gave up. She sat up with a heavy sigh and pulled the blankets away again. She ran a hand over her braid and sighed again as she discovered parts of it loose. She pulled it out carefully and rebraided it before getting up and changing into running gear. Her legs and feet were still a little sore from yesterday, but she needed something to unwind.

She crept downstairs carefully and tiptoed by Tool passed out on the couch again. She stopped, sighed, and turned back around to cover him with a blanket before returning to her original destination.

She counted the entrance door as she ran her laps. When her breathing got too heavy she switched to light jogging. She didn't want to stop today. She was going to make at least two miles again. It'd be an added bonus if her nightmare was one she could forget.

At forty-four laps she slowed and headed to the mats. Two miles again. She smiled even tho it wasn't her usual five miles. At least it wasn't less. She knew she'd be really sore later today with jumping in full throttle into her running again, but it called her. Her mind was now settled and she toed off her shoes again as she started her slow Tai Chi routine. She opened them again and frowned in concentration as she looked closer at the moves she made. Tool had been right. With a little more speed and the proper application, the moves could be used to attack at an opponent. She nodded to herself as she slowed her movements until she finally stopped her routine. She turned to find a surprisingly alert Tool leaning against the doorframe.

"Little early for you isn't it?" he asked with arms crossed.

"Look who's talking," she smirked.

"This isn't morning," he muttered, "It's late night."

She chuckled softly as her mind went back to the nightmare.

"Flashback?" he asked gently.

"Almost," she said quietly, "Seems my mind makes them worse than they were."

Tool nodded, "That happens more than you think."

"If only I could go back to my dream the other night," she moaned out frowning.

"Good dream eh?" he teased.

She blushed and nodded without looking at him.

"Happen to star anyone we know?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

She coughed and cleared her throat while she ignored his question causing him to grin wide and chuckle. He turned around and headed back into the other room. She followed and then went up to take another bath. She could already feel the extreme soreness in her body. She groaned as she slipped into the bath. She settled into the suds with a heavy sigh. She stared at the wall in front of her for a few minutes as her mind blanked out again. She shook her head as she came out of it and she slowly scrubbed her body clean. After the tub was drained, she dried off and changed into pajamas again. She fell onto the bed face first with her wet hair whacking her in the back. She turned her face to the side to breathe and promptly fell asleep.

 **Few Hours Later**

The sound of Barney's plane landing on the strip jolted Tool out of his nap on the couch. He hated sleeping when he knew the team was coming home. He kept an ear out for Ava, but didn't hear her stir. He stood up and walked into the hangar just as Barney cut the power. The team strolled out of the plane with their gear while Tool closed and locked the hangar door. He turned his attention to the cuts and shots the team had received.

"Not many injuries this time," Tool teased, "You sure you did your job right?"

"Oddly enough Church gave us all the details this time," Barney said as he cleaned his equipment, "Tho Ava's watches came in mighty handy for the tracker option."

"I hate being used as bait," Luna muttered, "Job hazard."

The guys chuckled and a few stretched.

"How's Ava?" Barney asked when he noticed she wasn't with Tool.

"Out like a light," he said crossing his arms.

The look on his face made the team stop in their tracks.

"What happened?" Barney asked.

"Nightmare last night had her up at ass crack dawn running around the gym. She won't admit it, but she's awful sore and tired."

"She say what it was about?" Lee asked concerned.

"Flashback made worse by a wild imagination," Tool muttered.

Doc tilted his head as he looked closer at Tool, "Who crunched your face in?"

Tool chuckled, "I was helping Ava practice."

Doc looked a little leery.

"I need to know something?" Doc asked.

"You the volunteer?" Tool asked grinning widely.

"Yeah," he said slowly.

"Nope," Tool said with his smug grin, "Nothing at all."

"You know," Doc said raising his voice, "That don't make me feel any better."

All Tool did was chuckle as he headed over to Barney to help him bandage his arm.

"Lower your voice Doc," Tool said when he stopped laughing, "Ava needs her sleep. Connie and Dixie stayed over here late last night gabbing together like old friends."

Gunnar and Toll's faces softened at the mention of their women.

"They get along okay then?" Toll asked.

Tool nodded, "Thick as thieves. Ava even made enough lunch for everyone and we had pizza from that place a few blocks down."

"Dixie craving pizza again?" Gunnar said with a smirk.

"I'm still bettin she's havin a boy," Luna said suddenly.

"As long as the baby is healthy," Gunnar muttered suddenly sullen, "I wasn't exactly clean when we made em."

"Dixie's genes will clean em right up I'm sure," Tool joked.

Gunnar shook off his mood and sighed.

Thorn clapped him on the shoulder, "Don't worry you'll be a great overprotective dad with a team of equally overprotective uncles and aunts."

Everyone chuckled as Gunnar nodded.

"True," Gunnar said, "If it's a girl she ain't dating until after high school."

"What about if it's a boy?" Luna asked.

Gunnar thought for a moment, "Same. Don't need him knocking someone up before he's finished his education. Hoping the baby is as smart as I used to be."

"And that they look like their Mama," Doc joked.

The guys laughed as Luna shook her head at their shenanigans.

When their gear was cleaned and stashed, they headed to the main room before breaking off to head home. Tool, Barney, and Lee were the only ones left in the room.

"How is she really?" Barney asked.

"Just like I said," Tool said, "Tired and sore. Even with the nightmare she's a spitfire. Tho neither one of us can wait for her little demonstration."

Tool laughed a little evilly making the other two men turn to him.

"What is going on?" Lee asked frowning.

"You'll see," Tool said mysteriously, "You guys wanted to know what she can do."

Tool pointed at his face, "I'd be off worse if she hadn't warned me to put on some padding first."

Lee and Barney's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Lee asked confused, "She said she didn't know any self defense."

"Apparently she does Tai Chi for her cool downs after running and something called SING," Tool said laughing as he said SING.

Lee cracked a smile while Barney looked confused.

"I'm actually looking forward to this demonstration now," Lee said smirking as he clapped Barney on the shoulder.

"What's SING?" Barney asked still confused.

"You'll see," Tool said as he made his way to the front door, "Now if you'll excuse me I have some sleep to catch up on. I'd suggest waiting until tomorrow for her demo. Let her sleep."

The guys nodded as Tool left and the door closed with a thud. Both men crossed their arms and leaned against different beams.

"So she can fight a bit," Barney muttered proudly with a smirk.

Lee chuckled, "I'm lookin forward to this."

"You said that," Barney pointed out raising a brow.

"I think Luna's right about her bet, good thing I bet on her too," Lee said still smiling.

"I did too," Barney said, "Didn't feel right betting against my own daughter."

At the word 'daughter' Lee's smile dropped. He kept forgetting Ava was Barney's little girl. He stared at the old rug on the floor as his mind wandered. He had Lacy, but his mind kept wandering to Ava. He wasn't the type to step out on his woman. He had to find a way to push her towards the back of his mind. He sighed heavily drawing Barney's stare.

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

Lee slowly looked up to meet Barney's eyes, "Just wrapping my head around some things."

Barney nodded before standing straight.

"Well, I'm going to go check on Ava and head to bed," Barney said as he tilted his head and cracked his neck.

Lee nodded, "Yeah. I should be getting home."

They separated and did exactly what they said.

 **Lacy's House**

Lee unlocked the front door and carried his bag inside. He shut the door quietly before relocking it and heading upstairs. When he got to the top he thought he caught a whiff of a strange cologne. He sniffed deeply, but couldn't trace it again. He shook his head thinking he'd imagined it. He set his bag down inside of the bedroom and headed to the bathroom for a shower. Lacy didn't like him smelling like gunpowder and sweat.

When he was finished in the shower he dried off and dressed in a pair of black boxers. He slid into bed next to Lacy and wrapped an arm around her. She moved a bit and turned around to face away from him. He moved towards her carefully so her back was against his chest. He rewrapped his arm around her and buried his face in her hair.

He brought his head back quickly as he crinkled his nose. She smelled like cigarettes again. She'd told him she'd quit.

He laid his head down on the pillow and stared over her shoulder at the wall. His mind centered on Ava again and he distracted himself with what he'd do for training her.

Soon he fell asleep and his dreams were not what he was expecting.

 **Barney's**

Ava woke and lifted her head carefully. She was still on her stomach and her hair looked like a deranged lion's mane. She sighed heavily before shifting her body to sit. She groaned as her muscles moved and her joints popped. She stood and arched her back like a cat to stretch out a bit. Her stomach rumbled at her causing her to sigh. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and opened her door before using way more concentration than normal to walk down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she didn't notice everyone in the main room as she stumbled towards the kitchen.

A few of the guys stared as they watched her walk away in her small cotton shorts that only reached to mid thigh and her cotton tank top. Luna shrugged and went back to tweaking her motorcycle as Lee watched every stride Ava took. Tool looked at Lee and smirked before whacking him on the arm to distract him. Barney looked over at them after the whack and frowned before turning back towards the kitchen. He picked up a couple empty beer bottles from the table next to him and followed her into the kitchen.

He found Ava staring into the opened cupboards blankly.

"You okay," he asked startling her as he set the beer bottles in the recycle container in the corner of the kitchen.

"Hmm?" she asked bleary eyed, "Oh yeah."

She turned back to the cupboard, "I'm hungry but I don't know what for and I don't feel like cooking."

"I was about to order in dinner if you have a preference," Barney said pulling out his phone.

"Dinner?" she asked turning her head to face him, "What time IS it?"

"About six," he muttered as he looked at the watch she gave him.

She smiled at the thought of him wearing it off mission before her stomach rumbled again.

"I'm actually craving sweet and sour chicken with sticky rice I think," she muttered.

"Chinese it is," he said, "I'll go ask what the guys want. Connie and Dixie are here too."

"What?" she asked as her eyes widened.

He stopped in the doorway, "The people you walked by to get to the kitchen."

She sputtered, "I didn't think anyone was here."

She looked down at her clothing and tried to tug the shorts down a bit to cover one of the last bruises on her thighs. Her ribs were still bruised and the one on her face had faded to an ugly yellow.

"They've already seen you, but you can walk behind me to the stairs if you're that worried," Barney said tilting his head.

She nodded, "I'll follow you."

She managed to hide behind her father's large body until she reached the stairs. She scurried up as quick as she could. Barney drew their attention to him as he asked what kind of chinese they'd like. As some of the guys started voicing their orders, Lee watched Ava as she disappeared upstairs.

She dressed quickly and ran her brush through her hair. She did a french braid again and slowly trudged to the stairs dreading her appearance. Her eyes still looked tired and she moved slowly from all the running she'd been doing. Her feet felt heavy as she descended. Connie and Dixie sat on the couch waiting for her. They smiled and motioned at the spot in the middle. She smiled back appreciatively and sat down heavily. She sighed as her body stilled.

"You look worn out," Connie said.

"You almost look like me except the belly," Dixie joked.

Ava snorted, "Yeah I'm definitely not pregnant."

Connie and Dixie furrowed their brows in confusion at her statement.

She cleared her throat uncomfortably and tried not to shed the tears she felt gathering.

"I was pregnant before he found me at the hotel," she said quietly in a warbly voice, "After he hurt me… there was no saving the baby."

Dixie and Connie's mouths dropped open drawing the attention of Barney and Lee. They lunged forward together and hugged her as they guys stared in confusion.

Ava found it hard to stop the tears and soon gave up as she felt the first few slide down her face, "I'm just glad the baby wasn't old enough to feel pain."

Barney and Lee looked shocked at the mention of a baby. It hadn't been anywhere in the file. They looked on as the women comforted her and she had a good cry.

"How far along were you?" Dixie asked her heartbroken friend.

"Ten weeks," she muttered, "I didn't even know I was pregnant, but I've always wanted kids. The fact that I lost one…"

Connie patted her back gently while Dixie rubbed her shoulder. The crew members that had noticed her crying had looked away to give her privacy. Ying looked conflicted. He hated when women cried, but she was obviously being taken care of. His earlier suspicions of her melted away in that moment as he realized she had entrenched herself in their family.

Barney's jaw tightened as he controlled the rage building inside him. With the few pieces he'd heard he'd put the puzzle together. Her ex had beaten her and she'd miscarried a baby she hadn't known about, but wanted. He clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes as he stared at the wall. He seemed to come to a conclusion in his head and he wandered into the kitchen to make a phone call to Bonaparte. He wanted to know everything there was to know about Mike Spears so he could crush him slowly. No one fucked with his family.

Lee's jaw was also clenched as he crossed his arms to hide his clenched fists. He leaned against the beam closest to the couch and closed his eyes. No one had realized her pain went deeper. He felt the need to comfort her. He wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be fine and that she'd make a great mother one day.

Lee's eyes popped open at the thought. Someone's mother meant someone's wife. Barney wouldn't let any man get away with knocking up his daughter if there wasn't a ring on her finger. He shuffled his shoulders at the uncomfortable thought of her being with someone. Why was he obsessing over it tho he wondered. Sure she was attractive and they shared similar interests. He understood the SING reference since he liked watching any kind of movie as long as he had his woman to wrap his arms around. Why did he suddenly think of Ava as his woman when he had Lacy? He shook his head and uncrossed his arms. He followed Barney into the kitchen to remove himself from temptation.

As he entered the kitchen he caught the tail end of Barney's conversation. So Barney wanted to take out Mike Spears. Lee agreed it was the best way to make sure she was safe, but they didn't want to stir up the pot in New York. Ava wasn't kidding when she said her father was connected.

Barney looked at his watch and noticed it was time to pick up their order. He had Lee come with to help carry everything.


	11. Chapter 11 TKO The Way To Go?

**Chapter 11 TKO The Way To Go?**

 **Barney's Continued**

Ava stopped crying and looked around with puffy eyes. The guys were obviously uncomfortable with her crying but had let her break down and do what she needed to do. It had been a while since she'd let herself break. She hadn't properly mourned for the lost baby, but now she felt a heavy weight lift from her shoulders. She wiped her eyes as Connie handed her a box of tissues. She grabbed one and blew her nose with a laugh.

"Been awhile since I've broke down," she muttered.

"Everyone is allowed to break," Dixie said, "It's our job to help put you back together."

"It's what family is for," Connie said nodding along with Dixie.

"Have you seen a doctor since it happened?" Dixie asked concerned.

"My Aunt Sara hooked me up while I was there with someone very discreet," Ava murmured, "I should probably try to find someone similar around here to see how everything is healing."

"Best to ask Barney or Lee," Connie said, "They'd know the one to go to."

"I doubt they know a decent gynecologist tho," Ava joked.

The other two laughed as they noticed Ava slowly bouncing back with her attitude.

"True," Dixie hummed, "My doctor seems pretty discreet. I wonder where Gunnar found her?"

"Gunnar found your doctor?" Ava asked.

"He wanted a female doctor," Dixie smirked, "Doesn't like the idea of another man touching me intimately."

"That's actually very sweet," Ava cooed.

"I know," Dixie smiled as her eyes wandered the room for Gunnar.

"I'm glad we have you now," Connie said looking at Ava.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well Dixie and I do a lot of the same things when the guys are gone and it always felt like we were just biding time until Dixie pops."

"I am NOT a turkey timer," Dixie joked huffily.

Connie pulled Dixie's shirt up enough to see her belly button sticking out, "You sure about that because that there says you're done."

The women all laughed as Gunnar rose a confused brow. All he noticed is them with their hands on Dixie's belly and laughing at something.

"Women are weird," Smilee said standing next to him.

Luna whacked him in the stomach with a glare.

"No," Gunnar said with a smirk, "They're crazy."

As Smilee's laughter let up, Barney and Lee came through the door with a few boxes of takeout orders. Barney started handing out the ones from his box as Lee delivered the women theirs.

"Thank you," Ava said with a genuine smile before turning back to Dixie, "If you ever need a babysitter you know who to call."

Dixie smiled at her appreciatively as she stuffed her mouth with dumplings. Lee smirked at them and shook his head. Just as he opened his own container, his phone rang.

"Bet I know who that is," Connie whispered loudly to Ava.

"Lacy," Ava said sadly.

Connie and Dixie turned to Ava to see her face sad and her shoulders slumped.

"You like him," Dixie pointed out.

"Doesn't matter now does it? He's taken and I'm not a homewrecker," Ava said firmly.

"Lacy's house certainly isn't home," Connie snorted, "He's here more than there. I think he's finally starting to realize something isn't adding up with her."

"What do you mean?" Ava asked.

"He used to be at Lacy's every spare moment, but the last couple months he's been here a lot more," Connie smirked and eyed Ava, "Tho I've heard he's been here every morning since you came."

"I thought he was always here in the mornings?" Ava asked confused.

"Nnnoooope," Dixie sang out.

Ava furrowed her brows and tilted her head for a few moments. Dixie knocked her chopsticks on Ava's carton to get her attention.

"You're supposed to eat it not stare at it," Dixie joked.

"She'd much rather stare at a someone and not a something," Connie winked.

Ava blushed at their true statement, "Not my fault he's sex on a stick in those jeans and don't get me started on that accent."

"So you like Lee's accent huh?" Dixie joked as she noticed Lee standing behind Connie leaning against the beam with his carton of food.

His eye twitched as he realized he was the topic of conversation and he tried to listen better causing Dixie to smirk wider.

"Well I've always loved British and Scottish accents," Ava said shrugging not knowing Lee was now grinning.

"I don't think I've ever heard anyone described as sex on a stick tho," Dixie prodded.

Ava blushed darker, "Well those jeans on him should be outlawed."

Dixie smiled widely as Lee's brows rose and he turned a bit towards them. He noticed Dixie grinning like a cat who got the canary at him and he looked away again. Dixie looked back at her new friend as she nodded mentally. Lee now knew he stood a chance with Ava, hopefully that would help them out. She sat back and patted her belly.

A small foot streamed across her belly causing her to smile wider. Ava's eyes widened as she'd noticed it too.

"Did the baby just do that?" she asked excited.

"Yeah," Dixie said pulling her shirt up again.

Ava put a hand on her belly again and felt as the baby's foot came in contact with her hand. She smiled up at Dixie before bringing her hand back to herself.

"Thank you," she muttered quietly.

"Anytime," Dixie winked, "I'm sure after the baby is born it won't take Gunnar long to knock me up again."

Connie snorted and laughed, "So true."

"I want to go to the courthouse first and get properly married before another one tho," Dixie said adamantly.

The women nodded in agreement and finished their meals.

"So when is this demonstration?" Connie asked rubbing her hands together.

"After my tummy settles?" Ava suggested.

"Tool said to take it easy today," Barney said as he gathered their cartons.

"I slept the day away and I'm stir crazy," Ava said raising a brow, "Besides everyone is already here."

Barney nodded grudgingly, "Doc's up then."

"Doc?" Ava asked.

"Yes My Lady?" Doc asked from across the room.

"You volunteered for the smackdown?" Ava asked.

Doc frowned, "I volunteered for some demonstration on self defense."

"But everyone is taking bets," Dixie pointed out, "So smackdown is expected?"

Doc huffed, "Let's get this over with."

"I'm letting my tummy settle thank you very much," Ava glared at him, "Give me twenty minutes to at least digest part of my food."

He shook his head at her, "Fine fine."

The guys laughed at their fake frustration. Luna plopped down on the arm to the couch next to Connie blocking Lee's view of Ava. He frowned and realized he felt uncomfortable not being able to see her. He moved over towards Barney and helped him gather up the other cartons before taking them to the kitchen.

Barney stopped him from going back in the main room with a hand on his shoulder, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"What do you mean?" Lee asked confused.

"Ava," Barney grunted, "I'm smarter than I look. I notice you following her around. I appreciate you keeping an eye on her, but I know you aren't doing it for me. Just remember she's had it rough and that Lacy is still the one warming your bed. Tho you know how we all feel about Lacy."

"You mean how YOU feel about her," Lee said pointing at him.

"No," Barney sighed, "The whole crew."

With that Barney walked back into the main room. Lee stayed in the kitchen for a few minutes deep in thought. Had he been so into Lacy that he'd blinded himself to how the whole crew felt about her? Why did Connie and Dixie never seem to try and hang out with her anymore? He knew Luna prefered hanging with the guys, tho even she liked Ava. Perhaps it was time to rethink things.

When he walked back into the main room, everyone was heading into the gym. He followed too as he was curious about what his little woman could do. He shook off the thought again with a heavy sigh.

Doc, Tool, and Ava stood on the mats in the center of the room.

"You want to leave your shoes on," Ava warned.

"The idea is to try to grab her from behind. Hair's off limits," Tool said.

"You want any padding?" Ava asked with a smirk.

"Pleeease, do I look like I need padding?" Doc asked as a few guys chuckled.

"Don't say she didn't warn you," Tool said shrugging making Doc a little leery.

Tool stepped away to join the small crowd. Dixie and Connie looked more excited then the rest making them wonder what kind of inside information they had. Ava turned away from Doc and motioned with a hand that she was ready when he was.

He waited a few moments and looked at the crew before looking back at Ava.

"Why do I have the feeling I've just been fleeced out of twenty bucks?" he muttered before he approached Ava and tried to grab her and lift her off the floor.

Just like with Tool, she swung her weight downwards before elbowing him in the solar plexus. He grunted loudly as he loosened his hold. She stomped on his instep making him hop that foot away. She turned around and whacked her palm into his nose before kneeing him in the groin dropping him like a heavy sack of potatoes.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he cradled his nose with one hand and his groin with the other.

"That was SING," she said.

"SING?" Caesar asked.

"Solar plexus, Instep, Nose, Groin," Connie, Dixie, and Ava said at the same time before looking at each other and bursting out laughing.

"Laughing at my pain ain't right," Doc muttered from his knees as he took in deep breaths.

"Handed you your ass," Luna said, "Almost a TKO I'd say the way you're swayin. That's twenty bucks once you can count again."

Bets were paid out while Tool helped Doc off the ground.

"We asked if you wanted padding," Tool said.

"Uck Ov!" he tried to say as he held his nose.

"I actually feel your pain," he said pointing at his own nose, "But at least she warned me about my nuts ahead of time."

Lee walked up to Ava with his hands in his pockets, "That's actually pretty impressive. Think you did it better than Sandra Bullock tho."

Her eyes popped wide as she stared at him, "You watch chick flicks too?" she muttered, "How are you not chained up somewhere at home to never venture into crowds of women?"

He barked out a laugh, "What reason would someone have to keep me away from other women?"

"You're a chick magnet that oozes sex," she said before slapping a hand over her mouth and widening her eyes further, "Did I seriously say that outloud?"

He smirked at her, "Well I'm not the type to stray."

"Thank goodness for that or the whole of womankind would be doomed," she muttered before pausing, "If only every guy stuck to his woman."

Before he could respond she'd walked out of the gym and into the crowd of the crew complimenting her on dropping Doc. Galgo was the most vocal about it.

Lee ran a hand over the fuzz on his head as he lost himself in thought.

"You know," he heard Ava say in the other room, "You and Aunt Sara would get along well."

"How so?" Galgo asked.

"You like to talk and she likes to listen," Ava said smiling.

A few loud laughs were heard as Lee grinned. One day at a time he thought as he walked into the other room.


	12. Chapter 12 Daddy's Truck and Ava's Luck

**Chapter 12 Daddy's Truck and Ava's Luck**

 **Barney's**

Ava found herself staring at her ceiling instead of getting up immediately the next morning. They'd told her to take the day so she'd planned on rummaging around Candyland again, but her thoughts wouldn't leave the hot and heavy dream she'd had about Lee. She covered her face even though no one was there to see her blush. His tight jeans were positively sinful she thought as she muttered to herself.

She dressed for her run and bebopped down the stairs. She came to a halt as she reached the bottom when she saw Lee sitting on the couch staring at the blank television. His elbows were on his knees and he was leaned over a bit, letting his hands clasp in front of him.

She frowned in concern before asking gently, "Lee? Is everything okay?"

Lee slowly looked away from the television to glance at her before looking down at the rug in front of the couch. Her eyes saddened at his defeated look. She tentatively took a few steps until she stood before him. She kneeled in front of him and gently grabbed his chin to turn his head towards her.

"Lee, I'm askin as a friend," she whispered, "What's hurt you?"

He shook his head gently as he closed his eyes and leaned back out of her reach. He opened his mouth and then closed it with a snap before opening his eyes to stare at her. She patiently waited him out. He tried to give her a smile.

"Had a fight with Lacy last night. Spent the rest of it on the couch here," he said quietly.

"I know it's none of my business, but do you wanna talk about it?" she asked cautiously.

"I feel like she's slipping thru my fingers and I don't understand why," he muttered before sighing deeply, "I don't know. Seemed like it was one big fight over a lot of little things."

"Well if you need someone to talk to I'm here," she said patting his knee before hefting herself up to her feet, "I'll be runnin in the gym if you need me."

He nodded as he watched her walk away before sighing again and leaning his head back against the couch to stare at the ceiling, "How do I tell you you're part of my dilemma?"

 **Gym**

Ava put her earbuds in and turned on the music of her mp3 player. She huffed a bit as she stretched and tilted her head from side to side. Her run for the day helped her clear her mind a little too well. After she hit forty five laps she slowed and headed to the middle of the mats. She toed off her shoes not realizing she had an audience. She went thru her Tai Chi moves as Lee seemed to dance on her brain. She couldn't get his expression out of her head. He looked thoroughly torn in two. He must really love her she thought with a frown. She sighed heavily and pulled her shoes back on. She swerved back towards the door as she turned off her player. She was surprised to see Lee leaning against the wall with his hands in his front pockets.

"Lee?" she asked as she pulled the earbuds from her ears.

"I think we should start tomorrow with your training."

"Oh okay," she said tilting her head at him.

"You mind if I hang around here today or will I get in the way?" he asked with a smirk.

"I could always use some well toned muscle to help lift heavy objects in Candyland," she said shrugging, "Tho I kind of wanted to take a look at dad's black truck."

Lee smiled widely, "The truck huh?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "I'm gonna take a quick shower and be right down. You can demonstrate the problem you two have been having with it."

He nodded as he pushed himself away from the wall, "I'll go start coffee then, maybe some breakfast."

She smirked, "You keep feeding me in the morning and I'm gonna have to keep you Mr. Christmas."

He chuckled just like she hoped as she ran up the stairs to her room. Barney startled awake as he heard her clomp quickly up the stairs and shut her door. He rose a brow and shook his head before pulling a pillow over his head.

Ava showered quickly and wrung as much water out of her hair as possible before throwing it up into an uncombed, ponytail. Little water drops fell along the material near her neck. She'd thrown on a dark green sleeveless shirt and a set of camo capris. Her usual combat boots completed her ensemble. She bounced back down the stairs and into the kitchen. She squeezed by Lee at the stove to get to the fridge. She held up the orange juice and Lee nodded. She pulled two glasses down from the cupboard and filled them both. She set the table for three just in case Barney woke this early with her stomping. She felt a little guilty about that, but she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. As a bonus, Lee was smiling too. He fried up some bacon and eggs while she made toast. He plated their hot food while she added jam to both of their toast piles since they shared a similar liking for it. Lee set aside the rest of the food and covered it to try and keep it warm for Barney. He turned around to pull out her chair making her smile widely. He helped her sit and then took his own place.

"With all those manners of yours I would not be surprised to find a strong, confident mother behind it," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

The smirk appeared on his face again as he took a bite of toast. Once he'd chewed and swallowed he nodded at her.

"She can be quite stern, but woe to any who touch her family with an unfriendly hand."

"That almost sounded poetic," she said raising an eyebrow.

"Her words not mine," he chuckled, "I had a cousin who was bullied in school, until she found out about it."

"Had?" she asked curious.

"He died about twelve years ago," he said solemnly, "Car accident on a Winter's night."

"I'm sorry."

"No worries," he said shrugging, "It was quick and painless at least."

She nodded quietly and they finished their breakfast in a comfortable silence.

She finished first and started the dishes. Lee finished himself and decided to dry. He couldn't help but smile at her mess of a wet ponytail and he found himself comparing her to Lacy again. Lacy had to be perfect all the time, not a hair out of place. The only time he saw her out of sorts was when he surprised her or the one time a guy she was seeing while he was gone had bruised her face. It took her forever to get ready and he respected that everyone was different, but Ava was a breath of fresh air with her laid back style and friendly nature.

Ava pulled the drain and rinsed the suds out of the sink as he dried the last dish and put it away. He turned to see her bending down to retie a lace on her boot that she hadn't quite gotten tight enough the first time. His fingers itched to put his hands on her hips. He breathed out heavily, but quietly as thoughts of his fingers trailing up her naked back slammed into him and small slivers of his last dream hit him like a mack truck. He felt guilty about his dreams of late. Ava had been the star of each one.

She stood up and turned around not knowing his thoughts. She gave him a small smile and clapped her hands together.

"Soooooo…. Truck?" she asked as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

A loud chuckle burst out of him at her enthusiasm. He motioned for her to go first and she made a sarcastic curtsy making him laugh again. She made her way straight to the truck with him on her heels. He remembered her comments about him in jeans and smirked as he realized she was just as sinful in camouflage anything.

She had him lift the hood and she carefully peered inside. She was a bit short to get a good look so she hefted herself up a bit to lean over and into the machinery. Lee couldn't take his eyes away from her arse presented to him like a gift with pretty military ribbon. He heard her fiddle with a few wires and pull a tool out of one of her left pockets. She tinkered for a bit as Lee was distracted and she muttered something he didn't catch as he noticed her forest green brastrap slip down her shoulder a bit. That tiny bit of lace and silk made him gulp hard before he realized she was asking him a question.

"What was that?" he asked trying to focus.

"Quit staring at my awesome ass and try starting the truck," she said a little louder.

"I wasn't…" he sounded unconvincingly.

She interrupted him laughing, "If you weren't I'd be offended since it's the only thing to distract you back there unless Doc came in juggling goslings."

He barked out a laugh and jumped into the cab of the truck to turn it over.

Barney woke abruptly at the sound of his truck turning over and starting. The best part was it didn't choke and die off right away. He practically leapt out of bed and threw on some wrinkled jeans before tearing down the stairs and jogging over to his truck where his daughter and best friend were laughing hard over some joke. He stopped abruptly as he realized he'd seen Lee happier since his daughter came. Much happier than he'd seen him in a long time. He sighed heavily with that thought. Well if he ended up making her happy then hell with it. They both deserved happiness and he knew it was only a matter of time before Lacy was a thing of the past. That thought made him smile wider before he took a few more steps towards the truck catching their attention.

Ava leaned back from the hood and waved at her shirtless father, "It was actually an easy fix you guys would've caught if you had smaller hands."

"Wires then?" Barney sighed.

"Yep," she said popping the 'p'.

He shook his head, "I need coffee."

"In the kitchen with breakfast Boss."

He turned to look at Lee and squinted his eyes, "Breakfast already?"

"We were up early for two completely different and unrelated reasons," she said smirking at her father.

Barney shook his head and made his way to the kitchen.

 **Note: A point to anyone who noticed the Firefly reference**


	13. Chapter 13 Ring Goes the Phone, But

**Chapter 13 Ring Goes the Phone, But You're Not Alone**

 **Barney's**

Lee and Ava started her self defense training the next day. She wasn't sure how she felt when he entered the gym in gray sweatpants and a dark blue, sleeveless t shirt that clung to him in pure temptation. She unknowingly licked her lips before nibbling her bottom lip. Lee noticed and smirked tho he inhaled hard when he saw her sucking on her bottom lip. He closed his eyes and tried to shake it off as he felt the punch of desire in his gut. When he opened them, she was staring at him in confusion with her head tilted.

"You okay?" she asked softly.

Her heart clenched tightly as he gave her a soft smile and nodded.

"Tool said he showed you some stances and some basic starting moves?" he asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

She nodded as she straightened, "Yep, I've come up with a way to move some of the stances into the start of my routine in the morning."

"Have you loosened up at all yet this morning?"

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to do my normal routine with us starting training," she said unsure.

"How far are you running in the mornings?"

"A little over two miles. I used to do five miles a day so I have a lot of catch up."

"Well the stretching and stances should help you get back to that point faster," he said uncrossing his arms.

He demonstrated a few simple self defense moves and had her practice using them on him until she was confident in the moves. After a couple hours they called it quits. Her ribs still throbbed constantly, but were healing nicely. They both grabbed a shower since Barney had an extra in the hangar for after missions, making three bathrooms available.

Their mornings continued on the same for the next six days.

The next morning they were practicing a maneuver that would help her flip someone larger than her. She couldn't quite get it without her ribs flaring up. It wasn't a large flare, but it was enough for Lee to say they were done for the day. They turned to see Barney leaning against the wall with his hands in his front pockets.

"Your phone keeps ringing," he said to Lee as they made their way to the doorway.

Lee nodded and went ahead of them as Barney turned to Ava.

"You're lookin good," he said tilting his head to motion towards the mats.

"Not quite all healed tho unfortunately," she muttered.

Barney frowned, "Life dealt you quite the hand. Has anyone taken a look at you?"

"I can't exactly just go out and use my non existent medical insurance," she sighed heavily.

"You could use that wonderful credit card I gave you. Besides some of that money is yours anyhow," he pointed out, "I know a couple doctors that are discreet."

"Actually I was hoping to talk to Gunnar," she said causing him to frown in confusion.

"Gunnar?"

"The type of doctor I need he seems familiar with since Dixie is pregnant," she said quietly.

Barney clenched his jaw as the conversation he overheard came back to him. He turned to look at her and saw her staring at her boots. He put one hand on her shoulder as he sighed gently before lifting her chin up to look him in the eyes.

"I overheard what happened Ava," he said quiet but gruffly, "I'm sorry it happened to such a wonderful young woman. You deserve nothing shy of the best in this world. Maybe I'm a little biased, but I have the most kick ass daughter in the world. You need help you got family here. I don't mean just me. We all want to see you happy."

Two trails of tears made their way down Ava's cheeks at his words. She sniffled a bit before trying to control her emotions enough to speak.

"I have been happier here then I have been anywhere else," she said unsteadily.

Barney pulled her into a bear hug and rested his chin on her head. She cried into his chest. Lee stood off to the side not wanting to interrupt the moment between them.

A few minutes passed before her sniffles disappeared and she mumbled into his chest.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I said I think I'm okay now but I like your hugs," she muttered.

Barney and Lee chuckled as he hugged her again and she sighed heavily into his chest again before pulling back gently.

"Thanks," she said smirking, "I think I got a call to make."

He slowly released her the rest of the way as she headed upstairs. She made a quick couple of calls, showered, and dressed. She had a beaming smile on her face as she descended the stairs looking for Barney or Lee. She frowned when she noticed the blankets Lee had been using folded neatly on the couch and his duffle bag gone. She turned when she heard footsteps behind her. Barney looked at her with understanding.

"Lacy."

A sharp pain in her chest made her rub it a bit as she nodded confused, "I thought they were in full on fight mode. What happened?"

"The same thing that always does unfortunately," he mumbled harshly.

She tilted her head up at him, "She hurts him a lot?"

Barney just nodded as he crossed his arms and stared over at his now functional truck.

She sighed heavily, "He deserves better."

"Damn straight he does," he said gravely as he straightened and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast.

She followed him in and started the coffee pot for him, "Well since he's not here… would you mind giving me a ride to my hopefully new doctor? She had a cancellation that hadn't been filled so she can see me right away."

"Long as you got an address, I can get you there," he said as he nodded.

"Thanks dad."

He stilled a moment before looking at her with a gentle smile, "Gonna take awhile to get used to being called that, but I definitely like the sound of it."

She smiled widely, "Maybe after my appointment we can go to a certain Italian restaurant where a certain cousin has been asking about you?"

Barney barked out a laugh, "Yeah I think we can do that. Been awhile."

They smiled at each other before sitting down to eat their late breakfast.

 **Clinic**

Ava fiddled with a loose thread from her worn jeans as she looked nervously around. Barney sat next to her in a chair that was a little too snug for his preference. His muscled arms wouldn't fit on the thin armrests. Ava noticed how uncomfortable he was and smirked as she held back a laugh. She must not have been too quiet since he looked over at her and smirked himself. He crossed his arms across his chest and noticed a small child playing with toys in the corner of the waiting room. The child had stopped playing and was staring at him with wide eyes. He noticed it wasn't fear that had the child staring at him. The little boy got up and looked at his distracted mother before looking back at Barney. He slowly walked over to him and looked up at Barney with deep blue, wide eyes.

The boy whispered loud enough for Barney and Ava to hear him, "Are you a superhero?"

Barney frowned and looked over at Ava who started snickering quietly. He looked back at the boy.

"No."

The boy looked disappointed and his shoulders slouched, "Then how come you got such big muscles?"

"Soldier."

The boys eyes widened again, "My daddy is a soldier too. He's in the army. His muscles aren't as big as yours tho."

"I have to exercise a lot since I don't have a little boy to run after," Barney said smiling.

"And I'm all grown," Ava piped up.

Barney chuckled as the little boy turned his attention to her, "He's your daddy?"

"Yep," she said smiling at the little boy.

"Does he go all over the world too?"

"Yes he does," she smiled wider and a twinkle appeared in her eyes.

"Cool," he said as his mother noticed he was talking with them.

"Eric," she said sternly, "Please don't pester people sweetie."

"Oh he's no trouble," Ava assured her.

Eric pointed at Barney, "Her daddy's a soldier too."

The woman's face softened, "Army?"

"Marine."

She smiled at Barney and nodded, "Thank you for your service."

"And you for yours."

She frowned and tilted her head, "I'm not in any armed forces."

"Your husband may serve, but it's his family that gives him a reason to come home. A reason to fight."

The woman's eyes misted a bit and she nodded, "Thank you," she whispered.

"Ava Ross?" a nurse called into the waiting room from an open door near the front desk.

Ava stood and Barney gave her a nudge. She smiled nervously and followed the nurse into the back hallway. The nurse took her weight and height before leading her to a private room. She changed into a paper gown and waited for the doctor.

 **Lacy's**

Lee paused at the steps to Lacy's. He frowned as he wondered why he was back at the drop of a hat. Sure you forgave and forgot in a relationship. You worked through things together. He had one foot on the bottom step when he realized he was always the one saying sorry and meaning it. She turned right around and used his work and his past to hurt him. She never forgot. He sighed and turned his head towards the street. It was always Lacy's house. They'd never made a home together.

The front door opening caused him to swing his head back as she ran out the door and jumped on him causing him to drop his duffle. She kissed him enthusiastically and he tried to return it.

"What's wrong?" she asked as her smile dropped.

"Tired," he muttered, "Barney's couch isn't exactly comfortable.

She loosened her grip on his waist and let her legs fall so she could stand, "Barney's?"

"Yeah, same place I always go when we fight."

"The same place MISS Ross is," Lacy's tone turned frosty.

"She IS his daughter," he stated as he lifted a brow.

She crossed her arms under her breasts and scowled at his chest.

"Are you jealous of Ava?" he asked.

Lacy narrowed her eyes up at him, "I've seen the way you look at her."

"I would never cheat on you Lacy," he said firmly, "I never have."

"And I have right?" she whispered viciously, "I didn't even know you'd be back after two months without one word!"

"We've been through this," he said a little louder, "You know what I do. I call you too often now as it is."

"TOO often!?" She yelled, "What the hells does that mean?"

"You call in the middle of a gunfight do you know how distracting that is?"

"You've never said," she muttered backpedaling.

"Barney said I'm distracting the team."

"Then maybe it's time to retire or find another job," she said firmly as she nodded hard.

His eyes widened in shock, "I love my job, you know that. I can't just leave Barney and the team hanging after all we've been through. Not just like that."

"It SHOULD be as easy as that," she said harshly before walking back to the house and slamming the door shut before locking it with a loud click.

Lee huffed hard and shook his head in aggravation, "Well fuck!"

He snatched up his duffle and headed back to his motorcycle. He turned it on and revved it loudly before speeding out of the driveway.

 **Clinic**

Ava exited the back hallways and headed towards her father with a tearful smile. She hugged him hard. He just wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I'm okay," she whispered before pulling back slowly and looking up at him, "I'm really okay."

"Yeah?" he asked with a small smile.

"Bruises are almost gone and I can still make you a grandfather someday," she chuckled at the glare he sent her.

"Not too soon I hope," he muttered, "I'm too young to be a grandfather."

She chuckled as she followed him to the truck before they headed to a special Italian restaurant.

 **Barney's**

Lee arrived to find the place eerily empty. Assuming Barney had taken Ava somewhere, he changed into a pair of sweatpants and threw the rest of his clothes into the washer before starting a load. He wrapped his hands and headed into the gym to take his frustrations out on a poor unsuspecting punching bag.

When Barney and Ava arrived home and made it into the main room they heard hard whacks coming from the gym. Barney sighed making Ava look up at him.

"Lacy," he gritted out.

She sighed herself before making up her mind. She headed upstairs to change into her own gear before heading down to the gym. She turned on her mp3 player and started her running. He may not be ready to talk, but at least he'd know he wasn't alone.


	14. Chapter 14 I Mighta Pinned Ya, But I

**Chapter 14 I Mighta Pinned Ya, But I Didn't Win Ya**

 **Barney's**

Neither said a word, but Lee had visibly relaxed by the time Ava had reached her thirtieth lap. She smiled at him when she caught him staring and went back to jogging around the boring edges of the gym as she listened to her music. When she reached three and a half miles she did her cool off stretches and Tai Chi. She added a few of the techniques he'd been showing her and he smiled proudly. He let up on the bag just as she put her shoes back on. She smiled and nodded to him before heading out the door and upstairs. After a good soak, she decided she was too lazy to put too much on and headed to bed without even crawling under the covers.

Lee soon followed and headed to the spare shower. He found himself once again on Barney's couch wishing a job would pop up.

The next morning saw another mighty breakfast with little fanfare before Lee and Ava were once again training in the gym. He was having her practice his techniques on him, but unfortunately he was a bit distracted for the day.

"Come on Ava," Lee said in that husky British voice that made Ava's knees tremble, "Try to get just one hit on me and we'll call it a day."

Ava huffed and threw a punch that he easily slipped to the side of, "If you weren't frickin' Jet Li I might be able to!"

Lee chuckled deeply as he dodged another punch. He caught the next one she threw and she wiggled a bit as she pouted. He looked down to watch the sway of her hips before realizing she'd swept the leg she had farthest from him towards his legs. He felt his legs give out underneath him and the breath forced out of his lungs as he sharply met the mat.

She gasped before rushing over to him, "Are you okay!?"

She leaned down and he reached up to pull her down as well. She squeaked as she fell on top of him landing somewhat comfortably. She raised herself to her knees straddling his waist as they both tried to regain their breath.

A slow grin spread across her face making his heart thump harder, "Does this count as a pin? Cuz I totally have you pinned right now."

He barked out a laugh and bucked his hips a bit, making her gasp at the unintentional sensations he caused. He grabbed her waist and spun them around so she was the one now pinned to the ground with her wrists pinned above her head with one of his hands.

"Not quite Darling," he said huskily as he seemed to dip his head down.

Her heart throbbed so hard she thought her head was going to explode as his head continued to dip as if he was going to kiss her.

 _Oh my gosh! IS he going to kiss me?!_ She thought as her eyes widened.

He closed his eyes and sighed heavily before pulling back and getting himself under control. A disappointed look appeared on her face and he reluctantly straightened a bit to kneel before her after releasing her wrists. He'd caught the disappointed look, but was unsure if now was really the time. He was confused about Lacy and Ava had just gotten out of an abusive relationship. Were either one of them ready for anything different at the moment? He shook the thoughts out of his head before focusing back on Ava. She sat up as her breath steadied.

"I think we're even with pins right now," he said quietly before getting up and heading off to the showers.

Ava watched him leave with confusion. Why did he almost kiss her? Wasn't he and Lacy together? Maybe they'd broken up and that's why he was back? The thought made her heart stutter again and her eyes widen. Was he actually interested in her? He'd become a good friend while she'd been here and she felt closer to him then even the ladies.

Cold shower. She needed a cold shower and a good romance book to take her mind off the enigma of Lee Christmas.

For the next few weeks the routine continued on. Lee and Ava trained and worked out almost every morning. Occasionally one of the guys or Luna would workout with them and show Ava something new. Luna was a big help since they were both about the same size. Ava might've been a little shorter, but it helped to know she had to raise her fists up a bit because of the average man's size.

A call came in during one of their sparring practices. Barney was leaning back against the wall shouting out his input as he reached down for his phone.

"Ross here," he said roughly into the phone.

He listened for a few minutes making Lee and Ava take a timeout. Long conversations hinted at work to Ava. Barney looked up at Ava as he talked.

"How long we talkin?" he asked causing her face to drop a bit at the realization this was a time consuming job.

She'd gotten quite attached to her routine with Barney and Lee. Barney had even started telling her stories about her mother from when they were younger. She'd heard a couple of them but they were interesting from his perspective as well.

"Alright," Barney said before clicking his phone off.

"Job?" Lee asked.

"Job," Barney said nodding, "You wanna call everyone for me?"

"Sure thing Boss," Lee said before heading out of the room to make some calls and text Lacy about him being out of town.

She had yet to apologize and this time Lee wasn't gonna be the one to do it.

Barney looked back to Ava and sighed heavily, "First time in a LONG time that I don't want to go, but I have a team to think about."

"I understand," Ava said smiling sadly, "I mean I'll miss you guys, but I DO understand that this is not just a job to you guys. You love this kind of thing and it pays really well."

"You're okay with the job?" he asked curious.

"You do what most can't and I have to admit that even tho I find myself a little fearful for you guys… I know you have it handled. I'm actually pretty proud of what you guys do."

Barney's eyes widened the more she had talked. When she stopped he simply pulled her in for a large bear hug causing her to squeak in surprise. Usually she initiated the hugs.

"I have the best damn daughter in the world," he said into her hair.

"And don't you forget it," she said sternly causing him to laugh before she pulled back a bit and looked at him warily, "No seriously… when you see the new bill for those special tools you let me order… don't forget you think I'm awesome."

He laughed roughly and shook his head before heading out of the gym, not realizing Lee had overheard her acceptance of what they do. The team would stop by later that night since Barney would have the files needed by then.

A white man with a mostly bald head had arrived. Ava was introduced to Mr. Church and she rose a brow as he gave her an obvious once over.

"Keep your eyes above the neckline Church," Barney growled, "That's my daughter you're eyeballin'."

Church's eyes widened as he looked between Ava and Barney, "Well I'll be damned."

Barney glared at the man with his arms crossed. He waved him back towards the door since he already had the files. For a first time impression, Ava admitted she wasn't impressed with Church at all.

Barney got down to reading right away. Ava looked on curious but understood it was better not to now what they were doing. All she wanted to know was the general location. She snuck back to her Candyland and started pulling things out of the piles still on the floor. She'd made a small dent, but she could probably keep herself busy for the next couple years with the sheer amount of junk in the room. From trash to treasure she always thought.

She turned on her newly installed sound system and picked an upbeat song to get her in the mood as she yanked out her screwdriver and started undoing panels.


	15. Chapter 15 I Want to Be Naughty, But I

**Chapter 15 I Want to Be Naughty, But I Can't Have Your Body**

 **Barney's**

The guys and Luna soon arrived for their briefing. Ava sat on the arm of the couch next to Luna listening with her head tilted. Two to four weeks was the time frame. Ava nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her head and exhaled slowly as Barney finished.

"Orders?" she asked Barney jokingly.

Barney looked over at her in contemplation, "How stir crazy are you gonna get while we're gone? Tool's got the tattoo shop to run too."

"You could have him check in on me and go with me grocery shopping once in awhile. Or was he staying the nights here again? I can't imagine being cooped up in his parlor every day for two to four weeks," she said frowning at the floor.

"If we knew more about what was going on I'd leave someone with you," Barney said concerned.

"I'll be fine," Ava assured him and the team, "Tool and I'll work something out. Tho you should think about having a security system installed if you're so worried."

Barney nodded reluctantly and Lee felt concern for the energetic woman.

"Actually," Thorn said smirking, "That's not a bad idea."

"What?" Luna asked.

"Security system," Thorn said, "We have all this high tech stuff here with barely any security. Plus I can rig it to Ava's computer so if there's a break in and she doesn't respond we'll be notified. Tool as well if he's not here for some reason."

"That would make me feel a lot better actually," Ava said as she exhaled loudly.

Barney nodded to Thorn, "How fast can you get it done?"

Thorn squinted his eyes in thought, "Could have it done within 24 hours."

"Then we'll leave the morning after," Barney said and the others nodded in agreement before leaving for the night.

Lee, Barney, and Ava hung around and headed to the kitchen. They all sat down with their prospective alcoholic drinks. Barney ordered dinner and had them deliver. They ate quietly as they each contemplated their own problems.

Barney worried for Ava. He'd only just gotten his daughter and he didn't want to lose her. He knew Tool would take good care of her, but he hadn't gotten his information on Mike Spears yet. Bonaparte said it was a lot of shit to sift through so it was taking longer.

Ava worried for the team. She finally knew her father and she'd grown close to Lee. They'd had a few moments where she could swear he was going to say or do something that would change their friendship into something more, but then he's get a text from Lacy. She frowned in confusion as she ate. Did he love Lacy so much he was willing to be unhappy for the rest of his life? Did a few moments every couple months mean so much to him if he spent the rest of the time out of town on a job or on Barney's couch? Lee had smiled when Dixie had let her rub her tummy over the small foot that rippled across her belly. Dixie has teased him about children of his own. She'd recognized the look on Lee's face. He wanted them. Did Lacy not feel the same?

Lee worried about Ava, but also Lacy. It had been a few weeks and Lacy did nothing but text. She had yet to apologize and Lee just felt tired of the whole situation. He wanted to lay in a real bed instead of Barney's couch with his arms around his woman. His dreams of late had a different woman in those arms tho. Ava. A woman so understanding that she wouldn't ask her own father to give up his life's work. Instead she helped to bring them home safe with new gadgets and upgraded weaponry. He knew she was working on something for his plane, but Barney had yet to allow her near it. She had slowly crawled her way into his heart and taken root. Maybe it was time to break things off with Lacy. He had finally come to realize their relationship wasn't good for either of them. Then maybe he'd stand a chance with Ava when she was recovered from Mike Spears.

Lee helped Ava with the few dishes they'd dirtied as Barney headed into the main room to catch the news on the tv. He caught himself staring at her when she wasn't looking. He didn't seem to notice she was doing the same. She drained the sink and turned to look at him as he reached up to put a plate away. She found she couldn't tear her gaze away as she smiled gently. He brought his arm back down and set the towel on it's hook before turning to catch her smiling at him. His breath caught in his throat and he tried to stop himself from getting closer. Unfortunately for his brain, his body didn't get the memo as he took a step towards her. He looked down at her as she slowly tipped her head up to watch him. Her breathing quickened as he leaned down slowly. They both let their eyes close as they felt each other's breath on their lips. Just as he felt her soft lips against his, he heard his phone jingle with a text notification. Lee's head whipped up and he shook it a bit as his eyes cleared. He opened them to see a blushing, disappointed Ava breathing just as heavily as him take a step back.

"I'm guessing that's Lacy," she said softly before backing up and into the other room to escape the awkward situation it'd become.

"Well fuck!" he whispered loudly as he wiped one hand down his face.

He pulled out his phone and quickly read the message. Lacy had all of a sudden decided he should come home before he had to leave. He growled at the phone and didn't return her text. As soon as this mission was done he would tell Lacy it was over.

Not that he had to worry about any of his stuff being burned or thrown out. He never left anything at her house. He had noticed some of the boxes they'd moved out of Ava's room were his. Plus his big stuff was in one of the storage containers outside. He let it truly sink in that Barney's had always been more of a home then Lacy's.

 **Barney's Next Morning**

Lee woke with a crick in his neck as he heard Thorn's vehicle pull up. He hadn't realized he'd slept in. He leaned his head back on his pillow as he looked at the ceiling. He wanted to get up, but he had a bit of a problem hidden under the blanket. He would chock it off to morning wood, but after the intense dream of Ava last night he knew that wasn't it. He ran his hand over his face and sighed heavily before he tried to think of something to calm him down.

Thorn burst through the door with a crate, grinning like a puppy who'd gotten a belly rub. Thorn seemed to be just the thing to make Lee go soft as he groaned.

"You never sleep in!" Thorn chatted excitedly, "I'm gonna need help bringin in a few more crates of this stuff. Figured our Tech Goddess can have the crates when we're done."

Lee nodded tiredly and realized he was the first up. Ava and Barney had slept in as well. He helped Thorn get the crates inside. He set the last crate down just as Ava came stumbling down the stairs in a purple cotton tank top with matching shorts that rode up enough to be sinful. He tried to pull his eyes from the sight and heard a snort from behind him.

"You hurt her and it'll be more than Barney killin ya man," Thorn said sternly but with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Have another problem to take care of before I go thinkin about that. And I wouldn't hurt her," Lee said quietly.

Thorn frowned and leaned towards Lee so he could whisper and be heard, "You mean you're finally getting rid of Lacy and takin a chance on Ava?"

Lee looked at his socked feet and sighed heavily before meeting Thorn's eyes, "Yeah."

"Holy shit! Luna wins the pot," Thorn said chuckling.

"There was a bet going? Why am I not surprised?" he said dryly.

"So when are you gonna get rid of the ice queen?" Thorn asked.

Lee raised a brow, "After this mission."

Thorn nodded and grinned widely, "Let's go make sure your woman is safe."

Lee hit him in the shoulder and Thorn laughed loudly. The smell of coffee and tea trickled from the kitchen.

"I think I'll go have some breakfast first," Lee mumbled.

Thorn smirked, "Yeah sure…. breakfast… riiiight."

Lee rolled his eyes at Thorn's antics before heading straight to the kitchen. A bleary eyed Ava stared at the closed fridge like it would magically cook her food before taking another sip of her tea. Lee grabbed some coffee quietly before sitting in the chair next to her. She blinked hard a few times before looking up at Lee and grinning widely.

"Morning," she said quietly before frowning as she remembered how they left things last night.

"I wanted to apologize," Lee said as his British accent came out stronger, "Last night wasn't how I wanted to go about kissing you."

Ava blinked hard again before her eyes widened, "You mean you WANTED to kiss ME?"

Lee frowned in confusion, "Why wouldn't I want to kiss you?"

"I'm a second hand, bruised up woman who flinches when there are loud noises. I have an ex gunnin for me and a father that would make a linebacker terrified. Plus you have Lacy."

"For one you are not a second hand woman. Two, even the guys jump at loud noises and I'm not afraid of your ex or your dad. Besides, Lacy isn't going to be in the picture after this mission," Lee said firmly.

"What? Why?" she asked confused, "You've been hanging on to her all this time I thought you must really love her."

"The woman I thought I loved isn't the woman she really is," Lee said quietly.

"Oh," Ava said surprised as she wrapped one arm around her knees and hid behind the teacup in the other, "What does that mean for us?"

"I was hoping you'd let me take you on a date, but I have to finish things with Lacy first. I didn't mean to kiss you until I had," he stated.

"I understand," she slowly smiled widely.

"But since I already have," he said huskily before leaning closer to her and pulling her chair between his legs, "Perhaps I could get another?"

Ava's smile softened and she set her teacup down before gently dropping her legs between them. She leaned forward and Lee grabbed her thighs to bring her knees up against the inside of . The small bit of friction and warmth made Ava blush as she leaned even closer. He tilted her chin up and they closed their eyes as their lips met once more. He lifted a hand to cup the back of her neck as the other buried itself in her hair. He tugged on her hair a bit making her lips part in a moan. He took advantage and slid his tongue inside. Her tongue slid up against his as he raked another small moan from her. His hand slid from her neck to wrap around her waist and pull her forward. She lifted her knees to slide across his lap and straddle him on the chair. He growled lowly as their lower halves made delicious contact.

He kissed her hard before pulling away a bit reluctantly to catch his breath. They stared at each other panting heavily for a few moments before they both broke out into satisfied grins.

"Now I can't wait to get back Darlin," Lee whispered in her ear when he pulled their chests together.

He lightly bit her earlobe before teasing her neck with his nose until he reached her collarbone. He kissed her near her pulse point causing her to gasp quietly. He sucked and licked at the spot making a mark for her to remember him by for awhile. He sighed deeply and nestled his head on the tops of her breasts. She wrapped her arms around him holding him tightly to her.

"As much as I don't want you to get up Darlin," Lee groaned lowly, "I think your dad just woke up. This is not how I want him to know about us."

Ava smiled sweetly at him and nodded before removing herself from his lap and returning to her own, "So you think the mark you just made won't give it away?"

"It's one thing to guess, it's another to see us actually together," he said gruffly.

She smiled widely and winked at him, "At least I don't have to spend the next two to four weeks explaining myself."

He groaned loudly and let his head fall to whack on the table causing her to burst out laughing in amusement. Barney walked in and raised both eyebrows in confusion as he headed to the coffee pot. He poured himself some coffee and sat down in the empty seat.

"Something I should know about?" Barney asked.

"I'll tell you on the plane," Lee muttered before sitting up.

"Okay," Barney said simply as he watched Ava get up.

She smiled at both of them and grabbed a bowl from the cupboard.

"Feeling like cereal this morning?" Barney asked.

"I have a feelin today is gonna be good so I'm gonna try Lucky Charms and Reese's Peanut Butter Puff cereal together," she said as she poured both cereals together, "It'll be like sex in a bowl."

Lee had just taken a large gulp of his coffee only to spray it out across the table and choke a bit. Ava patted him on the back trying not to laugh at him as her dad leaned back and watched the two of them with narrowed eyes. She grabbed her cereal, smirked at Lee, and skipped out of the room.

"I'm really hoping that comment is not related to what you have to tell me on the plane," Barney said sternly.

"We haven't slept together," Lee said firmly, "But since this topic is up. I'm ending things with Lacy when we get back. Ava agreed to a date once I get my shit in order."

Barney smirked, "You realize you'll have your hands full."

"But what a wonderful handful it'll be," Thorn joked from the doorway.

Barney and Lee both turned to glare at the younger Expendable. The smirk dropped from Thorn's face and he held his hands up in silent surrender.

"It was just a joke guys," he said awkwardly.

"My daughter," Barney simply said.

"Alright alright," Thorn said before turning around, "I'll just go make sure said daughter slash Lee's dream woman is kept safe with this wonderful thing called technology."

Lee and Barney turned to stare at each other before bursting out laughing.


	16. Chapter 16 Guns and Buns

**Chapter 16 Guns and Buns**

 **Note: Been trying to upload this all week but I've been having troubles with the website. Let's try this again…**

 **Barney's**

After Thorn had installed the new security system, he had to show all the Expendables how to work it and assign each person their own code. He showed Ava how to use the emergency code for help and then left to catch some sleep before they left for their mission in the morning.

Barney knocked off to bed earlier than usual after securing a couple crates on the plane.

It left Ava and Lee alone.

They laid next to each other on the couch. He had an arm wrapped around her holding her to his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder. The tv was off and they just laid there enjoying the feel of each other.

The next morning, Barney smirked as he poked Lee in the side to wake him. Ava was still cuddled into his arms so he didn't have a free hand to smack Barney away as he jolted. He groaned and opened an eye to see Barney stand up and roll his eyes.

"Gotta get rollin," Barney mumbled out as he drained the last of his coffee cup.

Lee kissed Ava's forehead and ran a hand through her messy hair. He tightened his hold on her and sighed heavily. For the first time in a long time, he didn't want to leave. At least he had someone to come home to who cared.

Ava shifted as his arms tightened around her. She buried her face in his neck and took a deep breath. She had woken with his jolt, but was reluctant to get up. Barney smirked and poked her too.

She jolted and groaned loudly before opening her eyes to glare up at her father who had a huge grin on his face.

"Morning Sweetheart," he said deeply.

"Morning my sparkly butt," she muttered before burying her face into Lee's chest.

"I really don't want to know why you're ass is sparkly," Barney said seriously before heading to the kitchen.

Ava snorted a laugh and looked up at Lee who was smirking at her.

"I'm going to miss you," she said quietly.

"Me too Darlin," he loudly whispered back before tilting up her chin so he could capture her mouth with a kiss.

She sighed contentedly as their lips parted. She sat and stretched while he watched her tank top ride up baring silky, smooth skin beneath. His fingers twitched as he held himself back. He slowly sat up as well and wrapped an arm around her to pull her back to him. She smiled sweetly before he captured her lips again. He rested his forehead against hers and sighed.

"Hopefully this goes quickly," he said lowly.

"Hopefully," she said before nibbling at her lip, "When you guys are at safe spots feel free to check in. I don't want to worry the whole time you're gone, but I don't want to pull a Lacy either."

"You are nothing like Lacy."

She chuckled and stood up, "Well you guys pack up. I'm going to make a big going away breakfast before you sneak off. Also have a new gadget to send with you."

She winked and walked off to the kitchen with a bounce in her step. Just as she pulled out a few pans and started off a monstrous amount of bacon, sausage, and eggs she heard motorcycles, trucks, and other vehicles pull up. One of the team used their code to get in and the rest followed. They walked by the kitchen to get to the hangar and each waved at Ava as they passed. Ava smiled and waved back to each one of them before she started pancakes on the griddle on a back burner. She made huge platters of each and set them on the table since everyone would need to dish up and eat in the main room. She started putting bread in the 4 slice toaster and hummed as she worked.

Thorn stood in the doorway to ask her a question and smirked at her bebopping around the kitchen. He snuck in and grabbed a plate to help himself before sitting at the table to wait for her to notice him. He'd almost finished a second plateful when she turned to grab one of the platters to add more to it. She spotted Thorn and smirked as she plated up more bacon.

"All prepped?" she asked curiously.

"Actually, I was wondering what gadget you were sending with us this time," Thorn asked grinning widely.

She chuckled and waved him away, "In the crate on my main table, feel free to bring it in here."

Thorn jumped up and jogged out of the room leaving Ava laughing hard as she stirred some more eggs. She had fried and scrambled. Thorn came back in with a small crate that he set on one of the chairs and unlatched it carefully.

"Dad brought me somewhere safe to test the Drummond EMP. I tweaked it a bit to give it a better range. It cones out to the front tho so anyone standing behind the 'shooter' will have undamaged equipment."

"Sweeeet I've been waiting to use this baby!" Thorn said as he took it out of the crate and stroked the barrel reverently.

Ava snorted a laugh, "You need to find a woman."

"Hey!" he said, "I prefer to play the field."

She shook her head and plated more sausages and pancakes, "Can you call them in for food? I know not everyone will come right away, but we can get some bellies filled."

Thorn nodded before safely storing the Drummond in it's crate before heading towards the hangar to stow it on the plane. He called out to the team saying there was food. Toll, Doc, Gunnar, and Yang came in first and dished up. The platter of bacon was almost empty after that causing Ava to just shake her head. They guys went into the main room to eat as a few others made their way slowly into the kitchen. Luna dished up some food and moved out of the way to stand near Ava as she continued to fill platters. The second run of guys made their way to the main room as well leaving Luna smirking at Ava. Ava looked over at her and smirked in return.

"What?" she asked as she rolled some sausages over to cook more evenly.

"Making sure to show off your homemaker skills to your new hot blooded man," she teased.

"Lee already knows I can cook breakfast," Ava said tilting her head, "And how did you know we are almost a thing?"

"Almost?" Luna asked around a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"He's going to end things with Lacy when you guys get back and take me out on a date to make it official."

"Awwwwwe," Luna said wiping a fake tear from her eye, "You kids are so great together."

Ava huffed out a laugh as she flipped more pancakes, "It's just nice to have some things go right for a change. First I meet my dad, then I make new friends, and I get Lee."

Ava paused in her cooking to stare dreamily at the stove with a silly smile on her face, "I get Lee."

"Just wait, I'm sure the Brit will give you mindblowing sex and all the little ones you could ask for."

"Hmm," Ava said smirking as she turned to Luna, "I have no complaints there."

Luna snorted and almost choked on a piece of bacon before she got her chuckling calmed down.

"Must of missed somethin," Lee said turning on his full British accent as he came in with Barney to load up a plate.

"Not much you'll be missing once you've claimed your woman," Luna said.

Ava blushed as she started turning off burners and adding the last of the food to the platters. She grabbed her own plate and Lee reached around her to grab some silverware. He took advantage of her position and kissed her neck quickly before grabbing a chair and pushing it closer to the wall to sit.

"We're all loaded up," Barney said as he cut up some sausages, "Thanks for breakfast. We're usually throwing energy bars at each other once we start flying."

"No problem, everyone around here needs a steady flow of protein," Ava said jokingly flexing her almost impressive muscles.

Everyone in the kitchen chuckled before finishing off their plates.

"Don't worry about the dishes it'll give me something to pass the time," Ava said.

Another vehicle roared up and parked outside. Barney turned to Ava and smirked a bit.

"Tool?" she asked.

"Tool."

"Well at least he can get in on the food before we go grocery shopping," she said smiling evilly.

Barney just shook his head and left the kitchen to greet Tool. Tool soon popped into the kitchen to hug Ava before dishing up his own plate. They all headed out to the main room.

"All of you are gonna be missing some fine mornings the next few weeks," Tool said as he practically inhaled his bacon.

"Rub it in," Lee said shaking his head with a small smile.

"Nah," Tool said pointing his fork at Ava, "I'll leave that to her."

"Ooooooh!" Doc said loudly with a grin so wide his white teeth flashed.

They discussed a few last minute things before dropping off their plates in the kitchen and heading towards the plane. Tool and Ava followed. Almost all the guys gave Ava a hug goodbye.

Doc hung onto her a bit longer and loudly said so Lee could hear, "You ever decide you don't want the Brit you let me know and I'll marry you in a heartbeat."  
Lee gave Doc a playful glare before prying Ava out of his arms. He wrapped both arms around her from behind and leaned his cheek against hers.

"I don't see that happening," Lee said smirking in triumph.

"Besides," Ava said getting in on the fun, "You are WAY too old for me."

"Ouch!" Smiley exclaimed, "I felt that burn all the way over here!"

Luna shoved him a bit and rolled her eyes.

"We gotta head out," Barney said as they quieted.

Most of them headed to the plane to board. Barney gave Ava a hug when Lee let go and ruffled her hair making her bed head worse.

She hugged him again and tightened her hold, "Be safe and get everyone home in one piece."

"Will do Sweetheart."

"Dad?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah?" he asked softly.

"I love you."

He smiled down at her and hugged her just as tight before whispering in her ear, "I love you too kiddo."

She smiled tearfully as she tried to put on a brave face. They slowly let go and Barney headed to the plane, Tool following for a bit to give Lee and Ava some privacy.

Before Lee could say anything she pulled him down into a kiss so hot and heavy he'd find himself having trouble sleeping for the next couple weeks. He squeezed her tightly and slowly let her go.

"See you before you know it," he whispered.

"Be safe, kill the bad guys, rescue the good peeps, and be home soon," she joked sternly.

"Yes mam," he said before kissing her forehead and reluctantly letting go to follow the others.

She heard the jeers and lewd comments coming from the team as Lee boarded the plane, but nothing could remove the smile from his face. Luna smirked from her seat where she could see Ava and she wiggled her fingers at her as the doors closed. Tool made his way back to her and threw an arm around her shoulder. He gave it a reassuring squeeze as Barney fired up the plane and headed down the runway.

 **Tool's Place One Week Later**

Ava rolled over on Tool's couch to reach for her screaming phone. She opened her eyes blearily to see it was Dixie. She slid the icon to accept the call and held it to her ear.

"Dixie? What's wrong?" Ava asked as the fog of sleep cleared instantly.

Dixie breathed hard into the phone, "Of course the baby would wait until I was ALONE to come!"

Ava sat up quickly, "Is Connie on her way?"

"Yeah," she huffed, "I wanted to make sure you and Tool knew. Connie is going to film it for Gunnar so I need a breathing partner."

"We'll meet you at the hospital," Ava said before hanging up and yelling for Tool.

Tool appeared in unbuttoned black jeans with a gun in his hand, looking around for danger. He stopped and frowned when he only saw Ava quickly pulling on extra clothes.

"Dixie's in labor," she said in explanation and that's all Tool needed to turn around and run back to his room to dress.

They made good time to the hospital. They arrived right before Dixie and Connie. Connie and Ava were asked to dress in scrubs if they were going to be watching the birth. Tool nodded and took a comfy seat in the waiting room bringing his phone out to play games and text to the team.

After Connie and Ava joined Dixie the waiting began. Dixie was having regular contractions, but she couldn't help complaining it was taking so long. They had her walk around a bit to remove some of her stir craziness as the hours ticked by. Finally around dinner time it was time for Connie to get the camera ready. She had been filming small bits as the hours had worn on, but now it was time for the baby. Dixie took her place on the birthing bed and Ava was asked to sit behind her and help prop her up while holding her hands when needed.

Ava wiped Dixie's brow of sweat as the doctor said it was time. Dixie started pushing with her contractions. She held onto Ava's hands so tightly that Ava was afraid she was going to snap one of her fingers. Ava and Connie spoke encouraging words and helped her remember her breathing as the crown of the baby soon became a small, wriggling bundle of joy complete with birthing goop.

"Looks like we have a big baby boy," the doctor said as she showed them the baby before handing him off to a nurse to get cleaned up.

The doctor looked down and her eyes widened, "Well there's a surprise! You're going to need to push again honey."

"What?!" Dixie screeched.

"You have another one coming sweetheart," the doctor said gently.

"I'm not letting Gunnie touch me for a good long while after this! Who knew the man was a human fertilizer!" Dixie yelled as she started pushing again.

The unexpected baby turned out to be a boy as well. After they were both fed, Dixie fell asleep for a hard earned rest. Connie and Ava took pictures of the babies and sent them off in a group text that the team could receive when they were in a safe spot.

 **Somewhere Out There** (Admit it, you just sang that right?)

When the team had finally found a decent place to stay for the night, they found the messages and had plenty to talk about. Barney and Lee remained quiet as they sat at a table in the bar underneath the small inn they were staying at. They had their phones open to the same picture as their minds were on separate thoughts. Connie had added a picture of Ava smiling widely while holding a baby in each arm.


	17. Chapter 17 Hope Helps Me Cope

**Chapter 17 Hope Helps Me Cope**

 **Note: Sorry for such a late delay. My father in law passed away and we've been trying to get all of that in order. I'm hoping to have this story wrapped up before the end of May since planting season starts. We have a hobby farm with chickens and bunnies to take care of too.**

 **Barney's Two Weeks Later**

Ava clipped wires and sautered chips on a small flat board. Tool was doing something on his tablet in the kitchen while she worked. They'd gone back and forth between his place and Barney's for the nights. During the day he usually left her to do what she felt she needed. With the new security system she felt much better about being alone, but it was still too quiet with everyone gone.

She sighed heavily. The job was taking longer than the minimum they'd estimated and she hoped they'd finish soon. She'd had a few steamy dreams of Lee since he'd left. She spent a bit of time with Dixie and Connie, but Dixie and the babies did an awful lot of sleeping.

Ava felt a burning on her finger and yelped as she realized she'd been distracted enough to solder the edge of her finger. She flicked off the small bit of metal and sucked the injured finger into her mouth.

Tool chuckled from the doorway with his arms crossed and his small glasses sitting on his nose.

"What?"

"You miss him," he said smirking.

"I miss all of them," she mumbled, "It's way too quiet around here."

Tool roared with laughter, "Of course it is. Takes some getting used to doesn't it?"

"Well at least I have plenty of time to make more doodads for the team."

"What are you working on now?" Tool asked curiously as he came closer to inspect her work sprawled out across the whole of the table.

She sighed heavily, "I'm working on a knife holder that flicks the knife into your hand with a certain twist of your wrist. I'm also sautering for a weapon targeting system for dad's plane. If he'll ever let me touch it."

Tool smirked, "Not likely, but then again you're family."

A beep from Tool's phone indicated a text message. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and swiped the screen before typing in a passcode. He read the message and stilled for a moment. Ava looked over at him with a hopeful look on her face. He frowned at the phone before typing a response back. He put away his phone and looked up at Ava as his glasses slipped down balancing precariously on the edge of his nose.

"Sounds like they'll be heading back soon. Might be leaving tomorrow if there aren't any complications," he said quietly.

"One of them is hurt," she stated as she saw him frown again.

He sighed heavily, "One of them always comes home hurt Darlin."

"Is it dad?" she asked quietly while she stared at the circuits in front of her.

He shook his head no, "Lee took a good whack to the head. He's unconscious. Job's done, but they don't want to move him just yet."

"But he'll be okay?" she asked wide eyed with a warbly voice.

Tool nodded, "Should be. Worse things have knocked him out before. He should bounce back in a matter of time."

She nodded in agreement and then tried to return her focus to her work. He leaned against the doorframe again and watched as she burned herself again. She turned off the sauter gun with a heavy sigh before rubbing her temples with her eyes closed.

"You need pizza," he said out of the blue.

She raised her eyes up to his with her fingers still at her temples. She rose a brow.

"You need to relax and we haven't been out to eat the whole time they've been gone. You have cabin fever."

She snorted as a song popped in her head.

"What?" he asked giving her a confused look.

"We've got cabin fever, we're flipping our bandanas. We've been at sea so long that we have simply gone bananas!" she sang out.

His eyebrows rose up and he looked at her strangely, "Um, what?"

"It's part of a song in Muppet Treasure Island. I used to watch it with my mom," she said smiling with a fond look on her face.

He chuckled, "Okay, I'll trust you on that one. So… pizza?"

He clapped his hands together once and rubbed them together as he made an exaggerated expression on his face. Right on cue her stomach rumbled as she remembered not eating breakfast. It was fast approaching evening. She nodded with a smirk as he chuckled and waved her ahead of him.

They took his motorcycle with her wearing dark sunglasses and a baseball cap. Apparently they made good disguises...who knew?

They ordered a pizza each and he was surprised she actually ate it all. She gave him a 'what?' look and they both chuckled before paying. They headed back to the Ross's and she returned to work with a clear mind.

After a few hours, he beckoned her into the kitchen for a late dinner. She tapped the table in frustration as she thought about the Expendables again. Tool simply shook his head with a cheesy grin as he tried to get her to laugh. He could tell she was worried for more than Lee.

 **Morning**

Ava woke the next morning relieved that she'd actually slept. The bags under her eyes would've been horrible and she wanted to look her best when the team came back. She was hoping to at least make Lee smile… after she smothered him with kisses. An onlooking father was not going to deter her.

Around two in the afternoon she heard the distinct sound of a plane engine. Her smile brightened and she hopped off her stool before bouncing out of Candyland. She rushed to stand beside Tool who waited for the plane to land and make its way into the now open hangar. She bounced on her heels making Tool laugh jovially. He tucked his hands in his front pockets as the plane slowly powered down and moved the last few feet inside. Tool continued to wait as the back doors opened slowly. Ava's eyes scanned every face and body that came out of the plane searching for injuries. Tool waved over Barney when he came out looking grim. Blood oozed from a bandage on his shoulder.

"Just a bullet graze," he told an obviously worried Ava.

She wrung her hands in front of her and bit her lower lip as she tried to look around her father for Lee.

Barney sighed heavily and ran a hand over his tired, dirty face, "He's awake but he's a little confused."

Ava looked at her father and straightened. She tilted her head and looked to him for an explanation.

He put his hands on his hips and leaned a bit to one side, "He doesn't remember the last six weeks. He thinks he's still with Lacy."

Ava felt like her stomach had dropped through the floor. One of her hands wrapped around her stomach protectively as her thoughts spun and her eyes widened. Tool and Barney looked at each other with small scowls. They knew this was going to be hard. Tool was hoping Lee's memory was just a temporary thing. Ava deserved to have something good happen to her for once.

Gunnar and Toll helped Lee out of the plane and set his arse down on one of the spare, battered stools. Lee shook his head a bit as if trying to realign something. He looked up and spotted Ava next to Barney and Tool. Spots flashed in his eyes a bit and he had to close them. He frowned as he cracked his neck.

Ava looked good and he couldn't figure out why that thought felt right. He should've been feeling guilt when his thoughts strayed from Lacy. He remembered she'd picked up smoking again. He hadn't texted her as far as he could remember. He pulled out his phone and sent off a text to Lacy saying he was back. He explained his messed up head so she'd understand if he forgot any of their plans if they had any. She texted she'd come get him. He didn't know that Lacy had suddenly gone from worried to pure glee. She had her Lee back and nothing was going to get in her way.

When his head stopped spinning, he stood and slowly made his way over to Barney, Tool, and Ava. He didn't miss the emotional look on her face. He was confused. Barney wasn't hurt that bad. Maybe she was one of those that overreacted at the sight of another's blood? He gave her a smirk to try and cheer her up.

"So what have you been working on while we've been away?" he asked Ava in his thick, British accent.

Ava's lip trembled a bit as she looked up at Lee. She cleared her suddenly groggy throat and tried to speak.

"Actually I was working on something for dad's plane," she said softly before ducking her eyes down to look at her feet.

Lee frowned in confusion at her sudden shyness not realizing she'd had to look away or her tears would fall. She finally had something going in her life and it blows up in her face. He wouldn't even remember the friendship they'd built up.

"Anything happen while we were away?" Barney asked as he crossed his arms across his chest and took the attention away from Ava.

Tool shook his head, "Not a thing. We went shopping a bit yesterday after your text so the pantry is full again. We just kept busy. Took turns staying at either place."

Barney nodded in understanding as Gunnar approached.

"How's Dixie?" Gunnar asked as gentle as he could.

He knew the news of Lee would've given her a jolt so he tried to steer her away from thinking down that particular path.

"Missing you," she said as she turned to Gunnar, "The babies are adorable. She wanted to wait until you were home to finalize their names. So you better scoot out of here and head home to that woman of yours."

Gunnar grinned widely as she made shooing motions. He held up his hands in surrender and backed away before grabbing his bag. He headed out and headed home. Barney smirked slightly as the light came back into her eyes for a bit. His smirk dropped as he looked at Lee. He just hoped this wouldn't be what finally broke her.

A horn beeped outside a few minutes later causing most of the team to stiffen. Toll took Lee's bag and helped him outside to Lacy's car. Ava let the tears make trails down her cheeks once Lee had left the room. The arm not around her stomach reached up and rubbed at the skin above her heart. It hurt. It hurt bad. Her eyes widened as she came to a realization. She was head over heels in love with Lee Christmas.

 **Note: Please don't hate me for this chapter… it gets better I promise….*chuckles evilly* er… um…*cough cough***


	18. Chapter 18 Love Is a Battlefield

**Chapter 18 Love Is a Battlefield, Do YOU Yield?**

 **Lacy's**

Lee walked into Lacy's and stopped in the doorway. He leaned against the frame as the spots danced across his vision again. Lacy turned around in the entryway to look at him with concern.

"You really don't look good Lee," she said softly, "We should get you into bed to rest."

He nodded as the tiredness hit him hard. He rubbed his eyes and closed them for a moment. He felt Lacy's hands on his arm. He opened his eyes to see a small smile on her face. She pulled gently until he stood up and helped him upstairs. She helped him remove his shirt and jeans before pulling back the covers on the bed. He crawled in and she tucked him in with a kiss on his cheek.

"You need anything you let me know," she said quietly as his eyes closed.

Lacy set a glass of water and some aspirin on the small table near his side of the bed. She tiptoed out of the room and made her way downstairs to the living room. She opened a new pack of cigarettes and quickly lit one. She inhaled a long puff and breathed out slowly. She sat on the arm of the couch and gazed at the wall. She hoped he wouldn't ever remember their fighting over the last six weeks. It had never been this bad before. She'd snuck his phone to go through his texts and delete the incriminating stuff, but if he remembered she'd lose him. Lose him to _her_.

Lee tossed and turned for a bit in his sleep as his dreams whispered in his ears. Images of Ava laughing while he taught her self defense flashed to friendly breakfasts. It was all innocent imagery, but Lee was left with a small feeling of loss when he woke.

 **Barney's**

Barney sat on the couch watching a game on the television while he re-sharpened a couple knives. He kept glancing towards the doorway to Ava's Candyland in concern. He wasn't practiced in fatherhood, but even he knew she was taking it hard. He'd seen her eyes widen as she rubbed her chest and he'd realized that she'd finally came to the same conclusion everyone here had already. She loved Lee. They'd grown close over the last couple months and everyone seemed to think it was just a matter of time before they'd get together. They'd been rooting for them. Well they'd gotten their wish. Now his daughter was trying to lose herself in her work.

He put away his knife and set aside the sharpening stone. He stood and walked as quietly as he could to the doorway. He folded his arms across his chest as he looked in for Ava. She sat on her stool in front of an almost empty table. She was staring at the only thing sitting on it. Her finished present for Lee. The knife holder that would eject a knife from it's hold at the twist of a wrist. The part that held the knife and would meet his skin was made of a soft, dark brown leather. She'd carefully burned the Expendables logo onto the outside with a small L in the bottom right corner.

She didn't move. She just stared.

Barney sighed heavily drawing her gaze. The light in her eyes had dimmed. She seemed to look right through him for a moment before looking up at him. Her eyes focused a bit and tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. She took a shuttery breath.

"Why can't I have ONE good thing for myself?" she whispered shakily before the tears trembled and broke free to caress her cheeks.

Barney stepped forward on instinct to cradle his devastated daughter in his arms. She clung to him tightly, sobbing loudly into his chest as everything that had happened to her came to a peak. He felt his heart hurt for her as she continued to let out heart wrenching sobs. It seemed to last for hours, but was more like ten minutes before she finally started to settle. Little sniffles were let out as she clung to his black shirt. He ran a hand through her unkempt hair and rested his cheek on her head.

"You've got me sweetheart," he said deeply before clearing his throat, "I may not be anything close to good in this world with what I've done, but you've got me, princess."

"I always imagined what my dad would be like," she said quietly, "You're much better than I dreamed."

He chuckled, "I ain't no saint."

"I never wanted you to be," she said as she straightened a bit in his hold, "What would be the fun in that?"

He chuckled again and was greeted with the sound of a small chuckle from her as well. She stepped back and he let his arms drop. She looked up at him and smiled bravely.

"I'll be okay," she said tilting her head, "If he doesn't remember me. It will just take time."

She looked back down to Lee's gift.

"And if he does remember?" he asked.

"Then I'll get my slice of happiness back won't I?"

He nodded and patted her shoulder, "Wanna help me make breakfast?"

She nodded with a small smile and followed him to the kitchen.

 **Lacy's**

Lee sat down to breakfast at Lacy's in a state of confusion. Something didn't feel right… something was… missing. Out of nowhere Lacy had decided to make him breakfast. He understood she thought he almost lost him, but she was too silent. It felt like she was trying to distract him from something. Then again maybe he was looking into it too much. He thanked her with a kiss to the cheek before piling his plate high. He missed the frown on her face. She'd expected more than a quick peck.

They didn't talk while they ate, making her feel a bit uncomfortable. Normally when they had a meal together they chatted about her day or what she'd done while he was gone. He didn't seem inclined to talk this morning. Then again a head injury might make a difference. Maybe he just needed the silence.

He let his thoughts take over as he nabbed another piece of bacon. He had a glimpse of a memory tickling at the edge of his mind. Ava and Barney laughing while they all ate a large breakfast and joking about all the weights they'd have to lift. He shook his head and it cleared. He suddenly realized he hadn't spoken a word to Lacy since he'd sat. He also realized he had nothing to say. He was at a loss for words. Perhaps she'd excuse him this one time, he didn't really feel up to conversation anyways.

 **One Week Later**

Lee could tell something was frustrating Lacy. He just wasn't sure what it was. They hadn't made love since he'd returned, but he hadn't been feeling well with his head injury. Now that he was feeling a bit better he wondered if that was what it was. They'd always been very hands on when he'd return from missions. It never mattered to either of them if he was a little injured. They always found a way. He stopped his thought and realized he hadn't even kissed her properly since his return. He sat on her bed with his hands rubbing up and down his face. He sighed heavily. What was wrong with him? He'd never neglected his woman before.

His woman? Why did that thought feel wrong all of a sudden. What had happened over the time he'd lost from his memory?

He pulled out his cellphone and looked at his backlogs to see what him and Lacy had texted. Nothing for almost two months. That couldn't be right. He always texted her when he left and when he was coming back. Hell they even texted back and forth when he was with the team. He made a note to check her phone later to see if it was the same before tossing his cell on the bedside table.

"Lee?" he heard Lacy call for him.

He looked up towards the bedroom door to see her walk in. She stopped when she saw him and grinned widely.

"Now what are we doing in here?" she purred to him.

Usually he'd be hard by now with that single purr, knowing exactly what they were about to do. He found it confusing when he wasn't even at half mast. She just didn't do it for him. He squinted at the floor trying hard to remember something. Anything. He caught a whiff of cigarette smoke again. It was heavier than normal. She only smoked when she was stressed she'd told him.

She crawled onto his lap, forcing him to wrap his arms around her so she wouldn't fall on the floor. She smiled into his shoulder thinking she'd won as she started to suck on his neck. A spot that usually got him moaning. He flinched making her chuckle softly thinking she'd gotten the reaction she wanted. She started to trail kisses up his neck and to his ear where she bit the bottom lobe gently. This time she was surprised there wasn't a reaction. She didn't feel his hardened length beneath her. She didn't hear any moans or urgings to continue. She ground her hips into his and she felt him twitch. She smiled to herself and went back to work.

She didn't expect him to grab her hands and pull her back from her mission.

"Don't," he gritted out.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I can't," he said softly.

She ground against him again and felt him harden more, "Clearly you can."

"I'm still recovering from a head injury and you want to play?" he asked exasperated at how stubborn she was being.

She straightened at that, "You seem fine enough to walk around. You even went shopping with me yesterday."

"It doesn't feel right," he said shaking his head gently.

He felt the cobwebs in his brain shift a bit and Ava's face flashed across his mind before puffing away.

"Why doesn't it feel right to make love to your girlfriend?" she bit out.

"I don't know," he said looking away from her in defeat, "I bloody well don't know."

She practically leaped off his lap and rushed over to the closet. She changed quickly in a rage.

"Fine," she snapped, "I'm going out with my friends tonight then. Maybe by the time I get back you'll know."

She stomped out of the room as much as she could in high heels and he soon heard the front door slam. He shook his head and sighed heavily before falling back onto the bed. Something slid against his head and he looked to the side seeing her cell had slipped out of her pocket. He didn't give it a second thought as he grabbed it and sat up. He started going through the text history of what he'd sent her. The more he read, the angrier he got.

 **Barney's**

Connie and Dixie decided Ava needed a girl's night. Although Dixie couldn't go, she sent Connie and Ava out to a bar she knew didn't have cameras. They made sure to have their cellphones and purses on them at all times. Toll was even being a good sport and being their designated driver. Connie would speed dial him as soon as she reached her limit. Thankfully she was well aware of them.

They each had a few drinks and tried dancing with each other to keep any men at bay. A few didn't want to take the hint, but their attention was soon diverted by a very pissed off Lacy entering the bar. She stomped up to the counter and ordered a drink. After she paid she slammed it and asked for another.

"Maybe we should go to a different place?" Connie whispered into Ava's ear as they saw one of their would be fans now flirting with Lacy.

She accepted the drink he purchased for her and flirted back. Anger replaced by lust.

Ava gritted her teeth as she clenched her jaws, "What is she doing? She's got Lee waiting at home and she's going to go off with another man?"

"She does this all the time," Connie said sighing as the alcohol made her a little more loose lipped, "They fight, she fucks someone else, she convinces him she didn't or hides it well, and then they're together again. She doesn't deserve him."

"No she doesn't," Ava said and huffed, "You're right. We should go."

"Let me text Toll," Connie said dragging out her phone.

She sent a message off to Toll about Lacy's appearance and flirting not realizing he was with Barney and Lee back at the hangar. He texted back saying he was on the way and they made their way towards the door. The place seemed a bit crowded that night and it took them longer than they hoped to get out into the fresh air. Ava was trying not to run back in to punch Lacy or cry. She was unsure which one she was on the verge of at the moment.

Just as she seemed to get herself under control, she was pushed into the wall they were standing by.

"You bitch!" Lacy screamed at Ava, "You really thought you could just take my man and that'd be it?!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Ava, "You have Lee. It's not like I've slept with him or anything!"

Connie looked on nervously, varying her gaze between the women and the street hoping for Toll to get there soon. She didn't want to see her friend get hurt.

"You haven't slept with him?" Lacy said taunting her now, "You wanna know why? Because he always comes back to me. He stays loyal to me. No matter how many guys I fuck and how many lies I tell him. He comes back to my house and my bed."

Tears gathered in Ava's eyes and she tried to blink them away. She was too angry, too upset, too sick and tired of losing what she wanted.

"You don't deserve him," Ava bit out as she clenched her fists so tightly she was afraid they might bleed.

Lacy arched a brow and pushed Ava's shoulder making her back into the wall again, "And why, pray tell, do I not deserve a sexy, rich man like Lee Christmas?"

"Because you don't love him," she said through tears, "You're just using him until someone you think is better comes along."

Lacy laughed as Connie relaxed a bit having finally spotted Toll close by.

"And what, you do?" Lacy taunted more and pushed her shoulder again, "Tell me Ava Ross, are you in love with MY Lee?"

Ava wiped away her tears before straightening and looking Lacy dead in the eye, "Yes. I love Lee so much it hurts."

Lacy's cackling laugh was soon broken as she shrieked and grabbed her nose. Blood started to trickle down her lips and her eyes widened as she looked at Ava in surprise. Connie held her back from hitting Lacy again even though she deserved it. Toll had gotten closer to them and she smiled gently as she realized who else was standing with him.

"You...you.. fucking bitch!" Lacy yelled before trying to lash out at Ava.

A large arm wrapped around her and jerked her back. She slipped in her heels a bit and landed on her arse. She shrieked again, but it changed to a loud gasp as she realized Lee was the one who put her there.

"I've never struck a woman outside of self defense and training," he said ominously, "If you don't leave that might change."

"But she HIT me!" Lacy whined as she pointed at Ava.

"With good reason I'd say. I think it's apparent we're through," he said deeply before tossing her cellphone into her lap, "I'd get to a hospital. You aren't looking too good right now."

She huffed and teetered to her feet before trying to stomp off. She slipped a bit again and kept going. He tried to calm down and closed his eyes to do so. He took a few deep breaths and turned around to see Ava with Connie's arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"You okay love?"

Ava looked up at the soft sound of his voice. She looked around as if in a daze before looking back at him.

"You remember?" she asked hopefully.

"Not all of it," he said regretfully as he took a few steps towards her, "Glimpses more like. She didn't delete the texts I sent her over the last couple months. I talked to Barney and Toll. They told me what happened. I hope us being together is still on the table?"

He stopped right in front of her. Connie backed away and followed Barney and Toll to the truck. Barney lifted Lee's motorcycle out and set it down. Lee nodded to him and Barney smirked. Connie sent Ava a wink before getting in.

Lee wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her to the motorcycle, "Let's get out of here love."

She smiled softly at him as he handed her a helmet. He made sure the clasps were comfortable and locked in place before they both got on the motorcycle. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tight as he started it up and took off. She squeaked at the jerk of them taking off before laughing loudly in delight. He smiled as he drove.

They drove for awhile until he came to a two story house. He clicked a button and the attached garage door opened. He drove inside and parked the motorcycle before helping her off. They removed their helmets.

"Where are we?" she asked confused.

"A little known secret," he said smiling as the doors closed.

He led her to an entry door and unlocked it before leading her inside. He tapped a code into a box near the door and relocked it behind them.

He motioned her forward once he turned on the lights, "This is a place I've been fixing up for awhile."

"I thought you lived at Lacy's?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Her place wasn't as big as I wanted. It was a two bedroom. She turned the spare bedroom into an office," he looked at her and grabbed one of her wrists gently, "I've always wanted a family. I thought if I fixed this place up she'd change her mind. I realize now that it was just waiting for you."

"You want kids," she asked with wide eyes before whispering, "With me?"

"I just scared you off didn't I?" he said regretfully and took a step back dropping her wrist.

"No!" she said shaking her head and taking a step towards him, "No you didn't scare me at all. I love you Lee. It's just that this is a bit fast after what we discussed before you left."

"I know it's fast, and I don't remember yet what we talked about. But… you feel right. Every time I'm with you I feel right. I haven't even kissed Lacy properly since I came back because I knew something was wrong. Took me a bit to find out what. We'll go at your pace. As long as I can call you mine I'll wait as long as it takes," he ended on a whisper while he cupped her cheek.

His other hand came up to tangle in her hair as she looked up at him. Her eyes softened at his explanation.

"I want you too," she whispered, "I think after tonight I'll be happy with kisses and cuddles."

"As you wish," he smirked before leaning down to capture her lips.

It felt like pure ambrosia. He was a starved man finally being led out of the desert. He didn't realize he'd backed her up against the kitchen counter until her body pushed harder into his. He swirled his tongue against hers making her moan softly. He used the hand in her hair to bend her back a little. His lips left hers to kiss down her jaw to her neck. He nibbled, licked, and sucked on a sensitive spot making her feel like warm putty in his hands.

"You think we can keep to just cuddles?" she asked amused.

He chuckled deeply, "Whatever you want love."

She hummed into his mouth as she repossessed his lips, "Maybe some heavy petting is in order."

He scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder before practically running up the stairs to his rarely used bedroom.


	19. Chapter 19 Start It Up n Fix the Target

**Chapter 19 Start It Up and Fix the Target**

 **Lee's**

Lee carefully dropped her on his bed before crawling up her body to hover above. He rested most of his weight on one arm as he let himself down to twine with her body. Though fully clothed, she could feel his length harden against her thigh. Her blue dress for the night had ridden up her thighs to bunch up at her hips. He smirked at the realization and rubbed his clothed length against her sensitive, panty covered wetness. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"You still up for cuddles love?" he smirked.

"You suck," she muttered half heartedly.

He took his weight off of her and laid on his side next to her. He looked down at her with a sexy smirk that had her toes curling. She turned on her side towards him and huffed.

"I think we should stick with cuddling," he said huskily as he pulled her towards him, "I don't want you to regret any of our time together."

"That might be for the best," she agreed reluctantly into his shoulder.

"Besides, I haven't even taken you out on our first date," he said smiling softly at her.

"True," she hummed.

She cuddled into his warmth and yawned as the excitement wore down. He laid back and pulled her against his side. One of her hands lightly gripped his shirt on his chest as her eyes started to close.

"You're so warm," she mumbled before falling asleep with her head on his chest next to her hand.

Lee looked at the ceiling with a smile while he held her. His jeans still felt tight, but she was worth the wait. He looked down at her and brushed the hair out of her face. He tried to get comfortable and then wrapped both arms around her before following her to dreamland.

 **Barney's**

Toll dropped Barney off at his place after Connie filled them in on what had happened. They soon left Barney to his own thoughts for the night.

Barney looked around the main room and sighed heavily. He ran a hand over his face before heading to the kitchen. The place was eerily quiet. He was used to Ava humming from her work room or the sounds of her boots scraping along the kitchen floor as she danced and cooked. Sometimes the steady pounding of cement when she was jogging around the gym hung in the air. Tonight there was nothing but silence. He wasn't sure how to feel about it. He missed her for sure. He supposed he'd have to get used to it with her and Lee being together.

 **Lee's Next Morning**

Lee woke with his face buried in a pile of hair. Ava had shifted so she was half on top of him, but cuddled into him for warmth. They'd fallen asleep on top of the covers and fully clothed, tho her dress was still bunched up near her hips revealing half of her arse. He smirked and straightened the skirt of her dress so she'd feel a little warmer. She moved a bit. He moved her mass of hair away from her face to see her mouth slightly open. He chuckled as she closed her mouth and shuffled around again.

He kissed the space behind her exposed ear and she tilted her head towards him ever so slightly. She reminded him of a puppy wanting affection. He smiled and kissed her forehead before leaning back so he could reach the bedside table. He picked up his phone and cuddled back around her. He scrolled through a list of food places until he found his favorite for breakfast that delivered. He called them and spoke quietly into the phone, pausing every time she moved. He ended the call and took note of the time so he would know when to expect the knock on the door.

Her hair slipped back into her face and he chuckled at her unruly mass of hair. She opened an eye and rose a brow as he smirked.

"What's so funny?" she mumbled out.

"I didn't realize your hair was a separate entity," he said trying not to laugh.

She snorted, "It has a life and mind of it's own that's for sure. I usually try to braid it, but I totally forgot last night. I was otherwise occupied."

He said proudly, "Yes you were."

She snorted again, "Someone woke in a good mood."

"I've got you in my arms and breakfast on it's way," he said shrugging.

Her eyes widened, "Breakfast?"

Her stomach grumbled making them both laugh, "Well I would ask to borrow a brush, but…."

She motioned to his shaved head and he smirked as he shook his head.

"I'll just tie it back so it doesn't try to eat me," she whispered.

He stood and offered his hand to help her up. She took it and once standing, she kissed his cheek. They both headed towards the stairs and slowly made their way down.

He led her to the kitchen and took out two plates and two forks. He set them on his center counter/bar and she sat on one of the stools. She leaned an elbow on the counter and put her fist under her chin while she looked at him with a gentle smile.

"So what do you remember so far?" she asked curiously.

He leaned back against the counter near the sink and crossed his arms across his chest. He looked at a spot on the wall in the dining room behind her. His brows furrowed.

"Well most of it comes in my dreams, but it feels right. Times when I trained you, a big fight I had with Lacy being jealous of you, and the way things started feeling everytime I'm around you. I few things are still full of holes, but it's like a soap opera. You see one chunk and you know what happened in the show you missed."

She giggled, "Soap opera? You watch soaps?"

He sighed heavily and looked at the ceiling as if praying for strength, "Lacy watched soaps."

"Oh," she said quietly before looking down at the counter.

He uncrossed his arms and came to the other side of the counter near her, "I know I was planning on ending things with Lacy when I got back from that last mission. The only huge hole is the mission itself, but I'm sure Barney and the guys can fill me in."

She looked back up at him and tilted her head before saying quietly, "That's good cuz I reeeally don't want you to forget me again."

He reached forward and took her free hand in his, "Never, Love."

A knock at the door drew their attention. He kissed the back of her hand and left to answer it before returning with two large cartons of breakfast. He dished it up onto their plates and motioned for her to dig in. He sat on the stool next to her and they ate breakfast silently while enjoying each other's company.

 **Barney's**

Barney was up to his elbows in grease and other plane fluids as he did maintenance on his beloved engine. He systematically went through every piece and part. Every nook and cranny. He put it all back together before opening another hatch and checking wires. All looked good and functional. He cleaned off the grease with a special soap Ava swore by and returned to reload the ammunition for it's large gun.

Just as he finished he heard voices heading his way. He looked up to see Lee and Ava holding hands as they walked into the hangar. She turned to Barney with a large, beaming smile before letting go of Lee's hand and rushing over. She hopped up and down a bit like she'd been stuffed full of sugar.

"You going to let me touch your plane yet?" she asked excitedly.

Barney rose a brow as he looked at her with a straight face. In all honesty he had missed her like crazy and he'd let her do just about anything at that moment.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked in concern.

She grinned widely and ran off to her work room. Lee just shrugged his shoulders as he walked closer to the plane with his hands in his pockets. They turned back towards the doorway as Ava pulled a large flat cart piled with crates through the doorway. It seemed to be heavy as it took some effort for her to get it over the bump in the doorway.

Barney looked at Lee in trepidation at all the wires and doodads streaming from the crates.

Once she'd pulled her cart in front of them she gestured to it with a sweep of her arms.

"How about a targeting system?" she asked as she bounced on her heels.

Barney's trepidation turned to interest and he rubbed his chin as he crossed his arms.

"You can do that?" he asked.

Ava snorted, "Of course I can. Just need some muscles to help me get it where it needs to go.

Lee and Barney looked at each other again and sighed before looking back to her.

"Alright," Barney said shortly.

Ava pounced on him and gave him a large hug before doing the same to Lee.

"He's gonna let me upgrade the plane!" she squealed before running off to change into her work clothes.

All three of them spent the rest of the day installing Barney's new 'toy'. Or rather… the guys did whatever Ava instructed them to do. They didn't want to ever see that smile gone.

 **Note: So anyone wondering about Aunt Sarah?**


	20. Chapter 20 Let's Go Galgo!

**Chapter 20 Let's Go Galgo!**

 **Wow, two chapters in one day!**

 **Barney's**

Evening came fast and some of the team stopped by only to be met with a smirking and pleased Ava. Sex jokes soon filled the air until Barney shook his head and mentioned the targeting system for the plane. Silence followed as they realized he'd let someone else work on his plane. That just never happened.

Tool whistled, "I knew you were somethin special Princess."

He lifted a beer to salute Ava who grinned widely.

"Of course," she said cocking a hip out, "I'm a Ross."

Loud chuckles and booming laughs filled the room.

"Not for long if I have anything to do about it," Lee mumbled under his breath.

Barney was the only one to hear his comment and he smirked as he took a large drag of beer.

Once things settled down for the night and the team headed off, Lee and Barney found Ava asleep on the couch in an uncomfortable position.

Lee picked her up and carried her to her room while Barney pulled back the covers. Thankfully she'd already changed out of her dirty and greasy clothes when they'd finished their work. Lee unlaced her boots and took them off one by one. Barney hovered in the doorway before sighing and turning back to Lee.

"As her father I'm supposed to threaten you or somethin for dating my daughter, but I know you're a good guy and you make her happy. You both deserve that happiness."

"You're gettin a bit mushy on me mate," Lee chuckled lightly.

"I'm just sayin I love her too and I wish you both well," Barney said before heading back to his room, "Tho I don't wanna hear any moans, groans, or other weird noises when I'm home!"

Lee chuckled before closing her door. He found he couldn't be apart from her and he didn't want her to think the worst of him if he was gone when she woke. He took of his shirt and jeans, crawling under the covers in just his boxers. He unbuttoned her overshirt and removed her tight jeans. She sighed in content before rolling into his chest and cuddling in just like she did the night before.

"I've got it bad," he said softly before chuckling, "If the boys saw this they'd say I was whipped more than I was when I was with Lacy.

"Mine," she mumbled in her sleep as a hand grabbed him tighter.

"Yours," he whispered in her ear, "And your mine."

"Kay," she said sleepily as a smile spread across her face.

 **2AM Barney's**

The alarm sounded on their watches as well as the overhead in the main room calling attention to an intruder on the premises. Ava sat up quickly with wide eyes as Lee and Barney both made it into the hall, each with a weapon. Lee and Barney both had jeans pulled on, but unbuttoned as they silently made their way down the stairs and passed the second to last step that squeaked.

Ava threw on a pair of leggings before hovering near the top of the stairs by the hallway wall.

"Shit!" a female voice sounded out in the darkness as she ran into something with a loud clunk.

Barney aimed his gun towards the noise and Lee clenched his knife in his grip.

"Aunt Sarah?" asked Ava recognizing the voice.

Lee flicked on an overhead light causing everyone in the room to blink. Sarah covered her eyes and groaned.

"Great now I'm blind!" Sarah exclaimed dropping her suitcase to the floor.

Ava bounced down the stairs. Barney and Lee put their weapons away while they eyed the woman.

Sarah blinked hard once more before looking around, "Barney! Long time no see. Sorry about dropping in all of a sudden, but I had to take my chance while Dickface was distracted."

Barney barked a laugh, "You always had a lovely way of phrasing things."

Sarah smirked, "Where do you think Ava got it from?"

Ava wrapped Sarah up in a tight hug. Sarah hugged her just as tight before pulling back and taking a good look at Ava.

"You look much better sweetpea," she said softly, "Healthy and….happy."

Ava blushed a bit as her eyes wandered to Lee.

"Oooooh," Sarah smirked widely, "I see how it is. Got yourself a boy toy. I need one of them."

Ava snorted, "Actually I have a nice, talkative man you'd like."  
"Oh really?"

"Mmmhmm."

"You going to introduce me to your beau?" Sarah asked as she rose a brow in a way Ava did quite frequently.

"Aunt Sarah this is Lee Christmas," she said motioning to Lee, "Lee this is my Aunt Sarah."

"Pleasures mines," Lee said shaking her hand.

"British accent?" Sarah said smiling widely, "Ava always did like the accents."

Ava blushed again and elbowed Sarah causing her to snort laugh.

"So if you two get hitched you're gonna be Ava Merri Christmas?" Sarah said snort laughing again.

All of them chuckled a bit at that.

Sarah eyed both men and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the view of two sexy, shirtless men, but where can I bunk for the night?" Sarah asked bluntly.

"I can get you some pillows and blankets for the couch," Ava suggested.

Sarah nodded, "Sounds good to me. I'm sure you're snuggled up with your man and Barney would fall off the couch."

Ava snickered as she ran off to find the blankets and pillows. She returned and made up the couch for her aunt as said woman wheeled her suitcase over to the edge of it.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you," Ava said standing up, "But what brought you down here?"

"Dickface is in a tizzy not being able to find you, but he had some business trip to attend to so I snuck out when I could. Took a long, convoluted way to get here, but if you think I'm giving up on my last family member you got another thing coming."

Ava smiled widely, "Well at least you know about the security system now."

"Speaking of," Lee said as his and Barney's phones went off.

They accepted the calls and passed along the message that it was a false alarm. Once everyone was called and updated, they put away their phones and watched as Ava sleepily smiled at her aunt.

"Well not that this isn't fun, but I think bed is in order," Ava said yawning.

Sarah nodded as Barney reset the alarm system. Lee took Ava's hand and she followed him back to her bedroom. Everyone fell asleep pretty quickly.

 **Barney's, More Reasonable Hour of the Morning**

The vehicles roared outside as they started to pull in and park in their regular spots. Curiosity of the new resident of the Ross's had brought everyone out in full force. Codes to get in were entered as the team and their significant others followed in. Even Dixie and the babies were there. The first thing they all noticed was the folded blankets on the couch and the loud laughter coming from the kitchen along with numerous pleasant smells. It sounded like Ava and another female.

Barney and Lee seemed to wake at the same time and came down the stairs dressed for the day. They saw the team standing around and smirked before heading to the kitchen. They both barked out a laugh as they walked in finding loads of food on the table and the two women covered in suds from the kitchen sink. They were laughing so much they were snorting as well which just cracked the other up again. Lee pulled Ava out of the kitchen and Barney grabbed Sarah. They sent them upstairs to clean up.

"Some people's kids huh?" Sarah said before bursting out in laughter again.

The two women cleaned up and headed back downstairs. The team was sitting all over the place with plates of food.

"You were right," Sarah said to Ava, "They descended from on high to mingle with the commoners."

Ava laughed again and elbowed Sarah, "My face hurts from laughing so much. Stop."

Sarah shrugged and noticed a particular man talking up a storm to another.

"Who's that?" Sarah asked curious, "He looks like that actor Antonio Banderas."

"That is Galgo," Ava said smirking, "The one I wanted to introduce you to."

"Oooh reeeeally?"

Introductions were made and food was eaten. Sarah gravitated to Galgo and found herself enraptured in the stories he told. Everyone else was grateful he wasn't yammering their ear off.

Connie and Ava were both holding one of the twins. Lee had his arm wrapped around her waist and his chin on her shoulder.

"Adorable little things aren't they?" he asked her quietly.

Ava nodded as she cuddled the baby close.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

She blushed a bit before looking at him. He kissed her forehead before he leaned in and took her lips in a quick kiss. Connie and Dixie were awwing from their seats.

"So where is your work room?" Sarah piped up, "I haven't seen it yet."

Ava's eyes brightened even more. She handed the baby off to a nervous Gunnar before grabbing Sarah's hand and yanking her into her Candyland.

Sarah whistled loudly, "Woah. This is a lot of space."

She set her hands on her hips and looked around, "You have some heavy duty shelving and tools too. Where did you get it all?"

"Dad," Ava said smiling, "He roped all the guys into hauling everything and assembling the shelves. It's even organized correctly. I've gotten to fix so many cool things."

"I'm guessing the large pile taking up two thirds of the room is the fix me pile?"

Ava nodded, "I've fixed some good, quality stuff. I've had to have special cases made up for a lot of the more unique items."

Sarah smiled, "You're really happy here."

Ava smiled softly as she picked up her gift for Lee, "Yeah I really am."

She looked up to her aunt to see tears in her eyes, "Good. If there is anyone in this world that deserves happiness it is you."

Ava hugged her tight as she cried a bit on her shoulder.


	21. Chapter 21 Dear Spears

**Chapter 21 Dear Spears**

 **Note: I noticed Aunt Sarah started out as Aunt Susan...sorry for any confusion. It's now Sarah. I'll have to go back and change it for when I upload this to Ao3 after it's finished. It was also pointed out to me by one of my readers so thank you for the reminder…. I almost forgot.**

 **Barney's**

Barney and Ava smirked as Sarah left with Galgo for the night. Apparently he had a spare room and he'd love the opportunity to share more 'stories' with her. He even rolled her suitcase out for her while she wrapped her arm around his. Who knew Aunt Sarah had such game.

Barney cleaned up a few plates that hadn't been brought to the kitchen while Lee and Ava cleaned up. He made his way back for the last plates and paused as his phone rang. He answered quickly after noticing the number.

"Bonaparte! You have my information?" Barney asked sternly.

It had taken longer than usual and Barney was a bit concerned.

"Well Ross, this wasn't the usual information," Bonaparte sighed heavily, "This got a bit more personal."

"Tell me about it," Barney agreed.

"So you have a daughter that gets in just as much trouble as you?" Bonaparte laughed.

"Thankfully not quite as much," he said, "She's become our at home tech expert."

"Good thing to have nowadays," Bonaparte paused, "You might want to sit down for this one."

"How bad is it?" Barney asked lowly.

"I had to do some digging from a few years ago to find all that was needed," Bonaparte paused, "Her cousin wasn't accidently killed by a gang. He was killed on purpose to keep him away from Ava so this prick could have her all to himself. Seems he was protective of his little cousin and could sniff out bad ones from a mile away."

Barney sighed heavily, "Well her aunt just arrived last night so at least the family is all together for safety."

"Good thing too," Bonaparte agreed, "Her aunt's house was just burnt to the ground. Prick is obsessed with fire it seems. I couldn't track the aunt so it's good you have her there. Mike Spears is tying up loose ends dealing with your precious progeny. Her former boss was found hanging from a rafter in an abandoned warehouse. This guy has some sick stuff in his past, and coming from me that's saying something."

"What's he into?"

"His daddy and him run a drug ring aimed for the rich people of New York. His father also runs the legitimate businesses as a cover. Few dirty cops on the payroll. Human trafficking in young children and young women. It'd take a lot to end this guy without taking down a lot of his crew. The only time he isn't surrounded by muscle is when he's with a woman…. or with Ava."

"That ain't happening," Barney gritted out.

"I understand," Bonaparte said sighing, "Just thought you should know."

"You have anymore?"

"Should arrive by courier tomorrow… wanted to tell you the highlights tho."

"Thanks, we'll take a look and plan from there."

"I'll wait to hear from you then."

Barney clicked his phone shut and stared at the wall in front of him. He was going to have to tell Sarah about her son and Ava about her cousin. She'd seemed heart broken already when she spoke about it. He was going to hate how she reacted when she found out it was all because of Mike Spears.

 **Lacy's**

Lacy stomped around her partially destroyed kitchen. She normally didn't break dishes and throw silverware like a child, but she couldn't believe Lee was with Ava. She'd lost him and the credit card she'd been given. Sure she'd paid off the house and paid ahead on her bills, but she was now accustomed to a certain way of life. She'd need to replace her broken dishes and she loved the feeling of a new dress that made her look sexy. Plus her makeup was the expensive stuff with no chemicals. A woman has to look good after all.

She paced back and forth with her hands on her hips. Lee had mentioned once that Ava had an ex. Maybe he'd be interested in where to find her? She smirked before walking into her office and popping open her small, red laptop. It was rarely used, but she knew how to online shop. A search engine should make quick work of finding anything about Ava Ross.

 **New York**

An annoyingly loud beep repeated and echoed through the empty room as if a sonar had been turned on. It wouldn't turn off until someone pressed a code into the computer. A text notification was also sent to two numbers so they were aware of the alert.

Not even ten minutes passed before one Mike Spears ripped through the door and punched in his code. He leaned over the empty chair and glared at the computer while the alert processed and popped up what he wanted to see. Someone was looking up his Ava. He punched a couple keys and watched the new text appear.

 _Location: New Orleans, Lousiana_

 _Subject: Ross, Ava Marie_

 _Identity Confirmation: Picture not available in local area. Unconfirmed target location_

He tapped a few more keys and watched a map show up with additional information.

 _Searching…_

 _Searching…_

 _Global location confirmed. IP owned by Lacy Cunningham._

 _Searching Lacy Cunningham…_

 _Property owned by Lacy Cunningham at the global location._

Photos spit out across the screen of Lacy with a variety of men, but quite a lot of Lee.

 _Known associates: Lee Christmas classed as possible romantic interest. Amy Bosworth classed as friend. Marcy Grimton classed as friend. No living relatives. Lacy Cunningham classified as low threat and expendable._

Mike Spears grinned wolfishly, "Well baby, let's find out why a pretty thing like you is looking up my girl."

He stood and grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair before striding out the door. He pulled out his top of the line phone and tapped a button. He held it in front of him as it picked up on the other end.

"What was the search on?" his dad asked skipping straight to the matter at hand.

"Ava," he said smirking as he left the building and headed to his car, "Someone is looking her up in New Orleans."

"I'll arrange the private jet and your usual crew."

"I sent the system on a more thorough search of this chick's social circle. She might have a boyfriend I can use against her if she doesn't want to talk."

"Just tie up your loose ends," his father said sternly before hanging up on him.

Mike clenched his jaw and tossed his phone in the passenger seat. He whipped his car out and headed to the airport to wait on the jet while everyone arrived.

 **New Orleans, Barney's**

Ava washed the last dish and rinsed it before handing it off to Lee. She felt a chill go down her back and she froze as she frowned in thought.

Lee noticed the pause, "Ava?"

"You ever get the feeling that something really bad is about to happen?" she whispered.

"Like a sixth sense?"

"Yeah."

"Barney gets those all the time. He's never been wrong," Lee said setting the towel aside and turning her towards him.

He set his hands on her hips and pulled her against him, "Have you had this feeling before?"

She looked down to his chest and rested her hand against his heart, "Yes. Before my cousin died. Before I found Mike with those women. I've never been wrong either."

"Then we should tell Barney."

"Tell Barney what?" Barney asked as he walked into the kitchen tucking his phone away.

"She's got the Barney Tell. She felt that chill," Lee explained.

Barney stood straight and crossed his arms, "You ever been wrong?"

Ava shook her head no and rested her head against Lee's chest.

"When did you get them?" Barney asked.

"Before her cousin died and right before she found Mike with those women," Lee answered as he wrapped his arms around his woman and held her tight.

"You aren't gonna like what Bonaparte found then," Barney said quietly.

Ava lifted watery eyes up to look over at her father.

Barney sighed, "He killed Sarah's boy."

Ava's eyes widened and the tears let loose to stream down her face. They continued to flow as Ava tried to breathe. Her lungs felt tight and Lee tried to calm her down. Black spots formed around the edges of her vision. She was going to pass out and she was unsure how to stop it. That was her last thought before her eyes rolled back and Lee caught her in his arms. Lee's eyes widened and he looked to Barney.

"Sounds like her cousin was the protective older brother she never had. They were close."

Lee nodded and shifted his arms so he could pick her up in a bridal carry. Barney followed him as he went to lay her down on the couch. Lee brushed her hair out of her face and sat down next to her on the edge of the couch. Barney took a seat nearby.

"She's not gonna like the rest of it," Barney said solemnly.

"How bad is it?" Lee asked.

"The Spears have graduated from drugs to include human trafficking. Children and women mostly."

Lee shook his head in disgust. They both looked at Ava and sighed.

"She's gonna blame herself for not noticing anything," Barney said quietly.

Lee nodded in agreement.

"I'll call the team," Barney said quietly, "The rest of the information should be here soon. Once we're all on the same page we can make a plan."  
"When do our plans not go to shit?" Lee asked.

Barney sighed as he ran his hand down his face, "Don't remind me."


	22. Chapter 22 Frightful News Delightful Due

**Chapter 22 Frightful News Delightful Dues**

 **Barney's Next morning**

Ava opened her eyes to find herself on the couch cuddled in Lee's arms and a light blanket around them. She had passed out only to fall asleep exhausted. She burrowed her head into his chest and sighed heavily. Her thoughts dashed from topic to topic as her cousin's death and everything in between was analyzed. She hadn't seen that coming. Her best friend of a cousin had been killed simply so Mike could have her.

She wiggled to a sitting position with one of Lee's arms around her waist. She looked down at him and smiled. Always there for her. She heard a throat clear quietly and turned to see her Aunt Sarah sitting in the chair across from them. Her eyes were red and her lips trembled as she looked at Ava.

"Oh Auntie," Ava said as she took in the slouched shoulders and tightly clasped hands.

"Shh," Sarah said, "Not your fault this guy is a lunatic. It's easy for some brands of psycho to hide their darker side."

"But shouldn't I have noticed SOMETHING?"

"Some have perfected their act," Sarah said solemnly, "Barney says there is more."

"More?"

"Galgo brought me over so we can hear what else there is," she said blushing.

"I take it someone had a GOOD night?" Ava teased her aunt.

"Well, yes, since you asked," Sarah said smiling widely, "Been awhile for me so I'm quite sore this morning."

Ava covered her eyes and groaned, "I do NOT need the details."

"How about you and Lee?" Sarah asked grinning like a cheshire cat.

It was Ava's turn to blush, "We haven't done that yet, not that I'm not open to it. Hoping all this drama settles down soon."

"If you wait for a non drama time honey," Sarah said smirking, "You may never get a chance. Seize the moment."

Ava smiled as she looked at the floor, "I might just do that."

"You might just do what?" Lee asked sleepily.

"You," Sarah said point blank.

Lee woke quickly at that, "You gals are talking about our sex life?"

"Sarah and Galgo had a tiring night," Ava said smirking.

Lee covered his eyes as he sat up next to Ava, "That is an image I did NOT need to imagine."

"Why?" Sarah said blushing, "Galgo looks great naked for his age."

"Sarah!" Ava groaned loudly.

Sarah chuckled while the sounds of motorcycles and trucks were heard pulling up outside.

Barney and Galgo came out of the kitchen. Galgo smiled widely down at Sarah while he handed her a cup of coffee. He was quiet for once. Barney handed Lee his and Ava a tea with honey.

"Thanks dad," she said holding the cup in both hands.

"No problem princess," Barney said before heading back to the kitchen to refill his own cup.

The team all grabbed various drinks from the kitchen. A couple even snuck some of the snacks from the cupboards and munched quietly. Barney set his empty cup down on the coffee table and looked around as he crossed him arms over his chest.

"I'm not good at candy coating anything, so here goes. Mike and his father have taken over the main drug cartel in their region. They've hired a lot of thugs and have the convenience of private planes," he paused as Lee wrapped an arm around Ava's waist, "Unfortunately, drugs isn't all the Spears are into anymore. They've added human trafficking. Their focus being on women and teenage children."

Ava sucked in a sharp breath and Barney's eyes softened.

"We haven't been hired for a job, but we take care of our own. Bonaparte is joining us later today while we make a plan."

"Like those ever actually work?!" Gunnar said sarcastically.

Barney nodded in agreement, "Normally no, but America is home turf. We have better connections and Church owes US a favor for once. He's digging up all he can on his end. Turns out their operation is on CIA's hit list. So believe it or not, Church is excited we're doing this for free. We learn our mark like always. Then hit him where it hurts the most."

"And we're NOT using anyone as bait," Lee said with furrowed brows.

Barney nodded in agreement, "We're not going there. Things always go wrong and I am not putting my daughter at risk."

Ava sat quietly and leaned against Lee with her head on his shoulder deep in thought.

"What do we know so far?" Galgo asked as he wrapped a comforting arm around Sarah.

"Drugs and human trafficking, violent womanizer, wants Ava tho doesn't want to have ONLY her," Caesar stated as he counted off on his fingers, "Connections."

"Daddy issues," Ava whispered.

"What was that sweetheart?" Barney asked.

She straightened and frowned, "He wants his father to be proud of him. Every time a 'business deal' went south he complained about how his father didn't seem to appreciate what he went through. At the same time he always wondered how he could make the deals better for his father. He once told me his father would love me and he couldn't wait for me to meet him. We were actually supposed to have dinner with him two nights after I found him with those women. Obviously I didn't attend."

"Might be able to use that against him at some point, but I'm failing to see how that helps us now," Thorn said.

"He's hiding things from daddy that he doesn't want him to see. Any mistakes he'd try to cover up for daddy's approval," Lee said thoughtfully.

Barney frowned in thought as well before nodding, "I think you have a point there. Thorn can you do some digging?"

"It would be my genuine pleasure Boss," Thorn smirked before heading off to Ava's work room and commandeering a computer she'd set aside for him after fully equipping it.

"I'll make a few calls to some buddies upstate and try to find some more dirt," Luna said.

"I'll do the same," Doc said.

The group dispersed slowly to lend their own style of help in the quest for information. Now that they knew the Spears occupations, it would be easier to locate the right kind of informant.

"I think you and I should go on a date," Lee said turning to face Ava, "Get your mind off of this for a bit."

Ava bit her lip before looking up at Sarah who had overheard. Sarah smirked and rolled her eyes before giving her a look that said 'well what are you waiting for?' before cuddling into Galgo.

"Sounds like a plan," she said smiling gently.

Lee gave her a large grin, "Then how about we plan on dinner and some dancing? I know a nice fancy spot."

"That sounds wonderful," Ava said tilting her head, "I even have a dress for that."

"If it's anything like the one I saw you in when you faced off with Lacy than I think I'm in for a great view all night."

She blushed and half heartedly swatted at his shoulder. He chuckled deeply and she laughed a bit. She stood and offered him her hand up before they went into the kitchen and had some lunch.

 **Evening**

Ava smoothed her dress against her skin in nervousness. She blushed just looking in the mirror at the tight fitting, dark green dress she had picked. Her breasts pushed up a bit and made a perfect tease of cleavage and the hem came up a couple inches higher than her other dress, but looked like it floated down from her hips. It was by far her most daring dress, but Sarah's words kept dancing in her head. She was going to seize the time she had and make the most out of it. After all, life is one big drama.

She came to the top of the stairs and let out a heavy breath before slowly descending the stairs. The gentle click of her short heels sounded on the hardwood steps echoing in the lower room. Lee was talking quietly with Sarah and Barney, but turned at the sound of her steps. He sucked in a breath and his eyes widened. Sarah smirked and crossed her arms cockily. Barney frowned and crossed his arms across his chest. Sarah smacked him in the shoulder causing him to frown at her.

"She's beautiful, stop frowning."

"She's going out dressed in little to nothing."

"Welcome to fatherhood," Sarah said raising a brow at him.

Lee took a step towards Ava as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"You are absolutely stunning," he whispered loudly.

Ava smiled widely at him while a light blush flushed across her face and down her neck.

"Thank you," she straightened his collared dress shirt, "Don't look too bad yourself Mr. British."

He chuckled lowly. Barney stepped forward and cleared his throat. Lee took a step back to let him hug his daughter.

"You are always beautiful sweetheart," Barney said as a few strands loosening from her updo of organized chaos.

"Well I'm a Ross," she said smirking at him with watery eyes, "I've got good genes."

Barney barked out a laugh and stepped back before offering his hand to Lee. Lee grabbed it and Barney tightened his hold.

"You may be my best friend, but if you hurt her they won't find the body," Barney threatened lightly.

"If I hurt her you won't be the first in line," Lee said tilting his head at Sarah.

Barney smirked a bit before shaking Lee's hand and letting go. Lee offered his arm to Ava making her laugh. She took it and they made a quick exit before anyone could make another comment.

He helped her onto the back of his motorcycle and she tucked in parts of her dress so it wouldn't reveal herself to the world as they drove by. She wrapped her arms around him and they sped off.


	23. Chapter 23 Late Date

**Chapter 23 Late Date**

 **Note: Woohoo! Another chapter...about time….stupid writer's block *mumbles incoherently* I know what I want to happen but the journey to get there is not where I thought it'd be. My mind decided to take a scenic route and got lost on a back road somewhere. Let me know if you find it out there all alone. Poor thing.**

 **Continued**

Lee slowed to a stop and parked the motorcycle. He waited for Ava to slide off and he nudged out the kickstand. She wrapped an arm through his and he opened the door to let her enter the small restaurant ahead of him. The waitress seated them in a corner booth and handed them their menus. He was facing the door and they were away from the windows, but the delightful atmosphere made them both relax. They each ordered and chatted away comfortably. Ava kept glancing down to take in his form. The dress shirt he wore seemed painted onto him.

"My eyes are up here Darlin," he said huskily as he tried not to laugh.

Her cheeks flushed before her gaze dropped to her chocolate cheesecake drizzled in raspberry sauce.

She cleared her throat, "Sarah gave me some advice I plan on following through with."  
He raised a brow and leaned back in his chair as he crossed his arms across his chest, "Oh really? What was this advice?"

She smirked a bit while her blush started to fade and her courage rose, "You'll find out later."

He smiled widely, "Sounds promising."

"Sooo," she said changing the subject as she swallowed the last bite of her dessert, "Dancing?"

He chuckled before pulling out his wallet and leaving money for the check and tip on the table. He stood and offered her his hand smirking. She nibbled her bottom lip before taking his hand and looking up at him. He escorted her out of the small restaurant.

They sped away once again on his motorcycle. She buried her face into his back while her arms tightened around him. She loosened her hold only when he slowed to a stop a couple blocks from a dance club booming out a variety of loud music. The long line made him frown.

"I haven't been here in a long time," he said quietly, "I don't know when it got so popular."

She nibbled her bottom lip remaining on the motorcycle seat while ideas swarmed her brain. She gulped and gathered her courage while Sarah's voice sounded in her head offering advice once again.

"Oooor," she leaned up to whisper into his ear, "You could show me your house again."

He stilled in her hold and turned to look down at her. She loosened her grip and buried her hands in the folds of her dress uncertainly. His gaze softened when he noticed her nervousness.

"You sure Darlin?" he asked quietly with a small smile.

She looked into his eyes and tilted her head smiling warmly at him, "Never surer."

He chuckled, "Surer?"

She shrugged while her grin grew, "I'm sure Lee. I think it's time I enjoyed being happy instead of worrying about tomorrow."

He nodded and turned back around, "Then hold on love."

He revved the engine and she wrapped her arms tightly around him again. They sped off making her squeal a bit. He let out a loud chuckle. They flew threw the city until they made it to the outskirts. They pulled into the driveway and he kicked out the stand as he turned off the motorcycle. She slipped off the back and waited while he dismounted. He slowly pulled her against him and leaned down to kiss her gently. She smiled up at him as he pulled back enough to look into her eyes. He kissed her forehead before grabbing her hand and leading her to the house. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she watched him unlock the door and disengage the security alarm. She followed him inside and he shut the door behind her. He locked it before turning back to her and pulling on her hand to bring her against him again.

This time his kiss was hungry and possessive. He knew she was his. In the back of his mind he knew she would never step out on him. He'd make sure she understood he wouldn't do that to her either. His kiss seemed to consume her like a fire and she was basking in the flames. She kissed him back just as fiercely, just as possessively. This was _her_ Lee and she wasn't letting him go. She wasn't letting her chance at happiness slip thru her fingers.

She pushed him gently against the door until their chests met as well as they could with her being shorter. Her arms encircled his neck to hold on tight while he pulled the clips from her hair to make it float down her back. He tossed the clips on the nearby end table and ran his hands up and down her sides. One hand slipped down to grab her arse and pull her even tighter against him. She felt his hardened length and wiggled against him making him moan into her mouth. She pulled apart a bit while they both gasped for breath.

"I'm hoping for more than a cuddle tonight Lee," she said huskily while a fetching blush traveled across her cheeks.

"And I hope it's for more than tonight love," he said back just as out of breath as she was.

She beamed a smile at him and leaned forward, "As long as you'll have me."

"If I want to keep you?"

She tilted her head, "What are you asking me Lee?"

"You want to hear the words," he stated before backing her up towards the stairs, "I love you Darlin. I want a life with you. Marry you up proper and make mini Expendables with tech savvy skills to drive Grandpa Barney crazy."

Their foreheads met and she snorted a chuckle at that as her eyes gleamed with happy tears, "I love you too Lee. Nothing would make me happier than to be tied to you forever with lil ones getting into the spare parts and begging my dad to 'fix' his plane.

Lee laughed softly, "Well then, how about we get started on part of that?"

She squealed as he picked her up and threw her gently over his shoulder. He almost took two steps at a time to get to the main bedroom before setting her down and shutting the door. He turned to her to see her turn bashful.

"I've only been with one man before," she whispered nervously as her wide eyes looked up at him, "I want this Lee. I do. I just want to make sure you enjoy it."

He tucked a wild strand of hair behind her ear and stepped towards her until she was melded against him. He had one arm wrapped around her waist tightly and his other hand cupped her chin.

He looked her straight in the eyes, "Love, I'll have no trouble enjoying any time I have with you."

He pulled her bruised lip from between her teeth and claimed them for himself. He slowly backed her up until the back of her legs hit the bed. She sat down while he kneeled before her. He removed her shoes and ran his hands over her thighs. He stopped just under her dress and his eyes widened as he realized her stockings were thigh highs. He looked up at her and she grinned mischievously.

"I was hoping you'd like those," she whispered.

He nodded mutely before claiming her lips with a force he hadn't before. She recognized the hunger he showed since she was feeling the same. She unbuttoned his shirt while they kissed, their tongues entwining in their own dance. He leaned back on his haunches and threw off his shirt revealing the muscled skin beneath with a light dusting of dark hair. She felt her mouth go dry as she took him in not paying attention to his hands. He unzipped the back of her dress and it fell off her shoulders with little prompting revealing a dark green silk bra. It was a bit darker than the dress and he had a feeling her panties matched. He felt himself get harder at the thought. His jeans were getting a bit too uncomfortable.

She licked her lips as he loosened the button on his jeans. He had planned to just unzip himself to give himself a bit more room. When he saw the raw need in her eyes and the way her tongue kept moistening her lips he paused. He only gave it a moments thought before unzipping all the way and giving his jeans a tug. They fell around his feet and he enjoyed watching her eyes widen while her breath quickened when she realized he'd gone commando. He stepped out of the jeans pooled at his feet and took a step towards her before kneeling again. He leaned back and removed his socks. When he turned to look up into her face, he saw her gulp hard.

He lifted his hands to rest them on her thighs before lifting himself up enough to kiss her softly. One hand rounded her side to her back and unclipped her bra. He slowly, teasingly drug the straps down and off her arms making her breath hitch. He drew away a few inches while his hands came up to cup her breasts. A small moan escaped her lips as he lightly pinched and caressed her.

He kissed down her neck to her collar bone and helped her lean back until she was flat against the sheets. He helped her scoot up the bed so they were both entirely on it. He reached down to slowly run his hand up the inside of her thigh and under her dress which now bunched up the farther he moved. He drug the dress up to her waist before caressing back down to the juncture of her thighs. He slid a finger across her wet panties making her stutter out a breath. She batted her eyes hard as if trying to focus.

"You look absolutely stunning love," he whispered into her ear.

She gasped as he removed her matching panties and flung them somewhere out of the way.

He hiked her dress up farther and looked up to stare her in the eyes, "You okay with this love?"

He gently teased a finger at her entrance causing her to suck in air, "Yes, oh goodness Lee!"

He chuckled huskily before dipping his finger further into her. She moaned at the contact. He watched her face flush and he dipped another finger into her. She was soaking wet already and he'd just gotten started. He curled his fingers in a come hither motion and she let out a whine of want. She tried to reach for him, but he dodged her grip.

"I'm just getting you warmed up Darlin," he let loose in his sexy British accent.

"As long as you keep talking," she murmured.

"You like it when I talk?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes," she moaned.

He leaned up and kissed her while his fingers continued to work her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held on tight.

"You are so wet for me Darlin," he whispered in her ear before licking the sensitive skin on her neck.

She arched her back as he sped up.

"I want to taste you," he said before sucking her neck to leave a mark.

He crawled back down and removed his fingers from her. She whined at the loss, but let out a large moan when his tongue replaced them. He licked her slit and plunged into her wetness. He wasn't there long before she was pulling him up to her. He chuckled and wiped his mouth before giving her the kiss she desired.

She'd never tasted herself before. It was a thrilling experience to know he liked licking her. She reached down. He moaned loudly as she took him in her grasp. He rolled to his back causing her to let go of him.

"You are wearing too much love," he whispered huskily.

She sat up and ripped her dress off as fast as she could before flinging it across the room. His eyes widened at her enthusiasm before he grinned. He pulled her to him and moaned again when she wrapped her hand around his length.

"Tell me what you want," he said as he nibbled, kissed, and licked his way down her neck to her chest.

She found herself on her back again as she tried to form words. She stroked him firmly causing him to moan as he continued his way to her breasts. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and grazed it with his teeth making her arch into him. Her strokes changed to a slight tug as she tried to usher him to where she wanted him.

"None of that until you tell me what you want love," he said huskily.

"You," she moaned out as he slipped a finger inside her and reclaimed her breast again.

She stuttered a bit, "Inside me. Please Lee."

"I thought we were just going to cuddle?" he taunted before blowing on her nipple so it formed a taut peak.

She growled before wrapping a leg around his waist and rolling him over. She relished the look of surprise on his face when she successfully managed to get him on his back. He gripped her hips as she smirked down at him.

She leaned down to kiss him while she placed her wet pussy against the side of his length. She rubbed him a bit with it making him moan as well.

"I think I want a bit more than cuddling from you Lee," she growled in his ear.

"As you wish Darlin," he said as he moved her enough to slide the tip of his length against her.

He moaned into her shoulder, "You are so wet and ready for me love."

"Only you," she moaned into his neck as he slowly slid inside her.

He hissed once he was in her to the hilt, "You are so tight."

"Been awhile," she murmured.

She sat up and started to rock against him. It took her a few tries to find a pattern that worked for both of them. He gripped her hips tightly as he helped her move against him. She leaned down and captured his mouth with hers. He wrapped an arm around her and flipped them so she was beneath him again. He gently grabbed her thighs and moved them higher up his hips. The new angle had her throwing her head back. Instead of a moan, a needy mewling sound came from her throat. He raised himself onto his knees and held her to him. Her back arched with him buried deep within her made them both shiver in delight. He slammed into her and was encouraged by her loud moan while she dug her fingers into the sheets. He slammed into her again and she mewled loudly.

"More," she begged.

"I'll give you anything you want love," he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Anything."

He started pounding into her making her squirm and cry out with her need for him. She'd never felt this good before. She tried not to compare him to her ex, but he was better in every way. She'd never felt this kind of love before either. She tried to grip something just to make the room stop spinning. She ended up pulling him down to her and gripping his back tightly leaving small crescent red marks. He groaned at her want and gave her exactly what she was begging for. He knew he wouldn't last long at this rate, but he was going to make sure she toppled over the edge first.

Sex with Lacy had never been like this. This wasn't purely sex, it was the true meaning of making love. With any luck maybe she'd get pregnant right away. They both wanted it. They didn't care if they were married first or after. Tho Lee was hoping for that first.

She mewled loudly as he hit a particular spot.

"I think I found your spot love," he groaned into her neck before speeding up.

The sound of slapping skin filled the air as the scent of sex drifted through the house. She wrapped her legs tightly around him while her eyes started to see stars.

"Lee," she murmured as her eyes rolled, "I'm...aaaaaaah!"

He felt her tighten around him and a burst of wetness spilled out. He pounded harder chasing his release as she continued to cling to him. He felt his balls tighten before he started to thrust erratically.

"Ava love!" he groaned into her neck as his seed spilled into her.

He thrusted a few more times before relaxing and trying to catch his breath. He leaned on his arms to remove some of his weight from her, but she wrapped her legs around him and brought him back down.

"I'm gonna crush you Darlin," he said thickly.

"I like the feel of your weight on me," she admitted while she cuddled close.

He smirked, "I'll keep that in mind, but for now my arms feel like wet noodles."

He rolled them to their sides. She smiled up at him with a sleepy smile. He kissed her warmly before they fell asleep in each others arms.


	24. Chapter 24 Up With The Sun For A Lil Mor

**Chapter 24 Up With The Sun For A Lil More Fun**

 **Lee's House**

The sun filtered through the curtains lighting up the scene in Lee's bedroom. Ava's hair once again looked like it was trying to eat them alive. He chuckled softly trying not to wake her as he carefully brushed the hair out of her face. He simply stared at her for awhile, content knowing they wanted the same things. This beautiful young woman was going to be the mother of his children. He sighed as he realized he'd have to formally ask Barney for his blessing before proposing. It was just the way he was raised. His mother would flay him alive if he didn't.

He ran a hand down her body and rubbed circles on the skin of her hip. She wiggled a bit before her eyes fluttered open. She smiled widely at seeing him awake. Her smile turned to a smirk when she felt his length poking at her stomach.

"Good morning," she said huskily before stretching her back like a cat.

"Good morning love," he said before kissing her sweetly.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked after he'd pulled away.

"Better than I have in…. well… ever?" she said smiling and shrugging.

A proud look formed on his face, "Oh really?"

She smirked and chuckled lightly, "If you were a peacock you'd have your feathers all puffed out showing off your plumage."

He smirked back at her before leaving a lingering kiss on her lips, "Do you like my plumage?"

He gasped before a groan was ripped from him as she gripped his length and purred, "I love everything about you Lee."

"You plan on showing me?" he asked.

She simply smirked and hiked a leg over his hips. She straddled his lap, barely resting her pussy on the side of his length. She leaned down and captured his lips. He gripped her hips tightly and groaned again as she rubbed against him again.

"You'll be the death of me."

"At least we'll die happy."

She worked herself against him until he was coated in her wetness. They both moaned at the contact. For once his patience wore out and he rolled her over. He slipped two fingers gently inside of her and scissored them a bit to test how she felt. When she moaned and arched into him her moisture increased.

"Don't even need any prep time this morning love," he growled into her ear.

"Don't wanna be prepped," she gasped as he marked her neck again, "Want you inside of me pounding me into the mattress."

He growled louder making delightful shivers race down her spine. He lined himself up and entered as fast as he could without hurting her. When he was all the way in he took a moment to collect himself and simply bask in the pleasure of being inside her. She was so warm and practically dripping wet. Everything was different with her. He'd always religiously used condoms, but with her it hadn't been a thought in the same galaxy. Skin to skin he was more aware of her. Everything was more sensitive. He was fully aware of such consequences but they'd agreed last night what they wanted.

He couldn't wait to watch her stomach swell with his child. Gunnar had walked around like the proud papa he was when he found out Dixie was pregnant. He strutted about like he was the first man to get a woman knocked up.

She shivered as he stilled, buried deep inside her. She loved the feeling of wrapping around him. He was always warm enough to leave the blankets off and she felt truly safe in his arms. She wiggled her hips when he still hadn't moved.

Her ex had always wore a condom. She liked the feeling of Lee skin to skin. It felt more intimate. More permanent. She buried her face in his neck right before he started to thrust into her. He started out slow until he built up to the rhythm he now knew she liked. He pulled her legs tighter around his waist and angled her hips up so he could hit that sweet spot he'd discovered the night before. At the first hit, her back arched into him and a throaty moan escaped her throat.

"How did you find that so fast?" she gasped out.

He smirked proudly, "I'm a fast learner and I remember the important things. Darling you are very important to me."

He continued to thrust into her as he peppered her neck with nibbles, licks, and marks.

"I plan on showing you just how important every day you'll let me," he groaned out as she fluttered around him.

"Keep talking," she stuttered out.

"You like the talking or the accent?" he asked for confirmation.

"Both," she mewled out a bit, "I love when your accent gets thick and how you talk to me."

"Do you want me to tell you what I plan on doing to you Darlin?" he asked as he thrusted again.

"Yes!" she moaned out as his mouth lowered to a breast.

He gently bit her nipple before sucking it into his mouth to sooth it. She bucked up at the bite and couldn't stop the shiver that jolted thru her.

He let go of her breast, "I'm going to pound into you just the way you wanted me to last night. I'm going to make you cum all over my cock and then I'm going to get at least one more out of you."

He turned his attention to her other breast and she grasped his head to hold him there.

"That was fucking hot," she moaned as she felt the tell tale signs of her orgasm.

He bit down on her other breast gently making her tip over the edge and squeeze his cock tightly. He watched her face while her eyes rolled and her cheeks flushed. After a bit she seemed to go limp and her eyelashes fluttered.

"That's one love," he said smirking, "If you turn around and get on your hands and knees I'll gladly give you more."

She whimpered in need and tried to get up. He pulled out making her whine in disappointment. He helped her turn around and he urged her to put a pillow under her stomach to make her more comfortable. He lined himself back up and thrust into her to the hilt. She mewled loudly as her knees wobbled a bit.

"You ever done this Darlin?" he wanted to know.

He _needed_ to know.

She shook her head no.

"Good," he growled out before leaning over her until his chest touched her back, "Because I'll be the only one who does this. If I'm yours then you're mine."

She let out a long throaty moan, "Mine."

"That's right," he growled lowly in her ear as he started pounding into her, "I'm all yours. My body, my love, my cock. All yours. And this pussy is all mine. What do you want me to do?"

"Keep pounding me," she murmured almost incoherently, "Your pussy. My cock. Yeeees! More!"

"Anything for you love," he whispered in her ear making her smile.

His balls slapped against her clit with every thrust making her arms shake and her moans louder. She could already feel another orgasm building to it's crescendo. He groaned into her shoulder and leaned forward to suck on her neck. He bit down lightly pushing her over that final edge and she clenched down hard enough to push him over as well. He thrust into her a few more times before staying buried inside of her while he shot his seed into her womb.

It would be a long while before they even thought about leaving the bed.

 **New Orleans Airstrip**

Mike Spears stepped down the stairs of his father's private jet and made his way to the limo that waited for him. His crew climbed in after him and they made their way to the local Hilton hotel. He'd booked the best rooms for him and his men. He licked his lips at the chance of getting between Ava's legs again. Tho at this point any hot woman would do. He wondered what it would feel like choking the life out of her as he came. Unless he wanted to hide her somewhere to keep her from his father she was a dead woman. Some small area in his cold heart warmed at the idea of keeping her. He'd always wanted a pet.

Once the crew was unpacked he had them bring a less conspicuous car down to the lobby for him. He was going alone for this one. Ms. Lacy Cunningham was a stunner after all. He'd love to bend her over her dining table and take her from behind. He'd never gotten real adventurous with Ava. Maybe that's why his gaze lingered. He tried to act too normal for her. What he really wanted to do was tie her up and have her in every hole possible until she passed out. When she woke he'd do it again. He'd make her beg for mercy and maybe then she'd be obedient enough to bring home.

He shook himself from those thoughts and tried to concentrate on his charming persona for his woman of the night. He pulled up in front of her house and looked at it a moment. He noticed movement inside and grinned. It looked like she was dolling herself up for a night out. He opened the car door and got out before closing the door again. He walked towards the house and knocked when he reached the door. It was soon opened and Lacy looked up at the attractive man before her.

Well she thought it was definitely an improvement. She had been planning on going out to a club to find someone to scratch her itch but maybe she could convince this man she was worth a romp or two. His watch was expensive and his clothes screamed rich.

"Can I help you?" she asked fluttering her lashes.

"You look like you were about to go out. I'm sorry for the intrusion. My name is Mike and I was wondering if you could help me?"

She smiled wider and let him in. He smirked at how easy this was going to be. He looked around and took in the leather sofa. Perhaps he'd bend her over that later. He turned to her and noticed the lust in her eyes.

"I'm Lacy, what can I help you with?"

"I was actually wondering why you were looking up Ava Ross?" he said while giving her an obvious look over.

Her features pinched in slight anger but she reined it in, "I was actually looking for her boyfriend."

She purposely left off the ex, "I thought he'd want to know she was cheating on him."

"Oh really?" he asked as a flash of anger jolted thru his system, "I'm her ex actually, but looking at you I think I've found better."

She smiled sweetly up at him, "Well she happens to be with MY ex, but I would love to talk to you about that. She hit me for no good reason. I think her mind has cracked."

"Would you happen to want a little vengeance my dear?" he asked grinning evilly.

Her smile widened, "Oh I would."

He leaned closer to her making her let out a small moan, "Perhaps you'd like a little something else as well?"

"Please," she begged pathetically before he captured her mouth.

 **Next Morning Lacy's House**

Lacy woke first and tried not to let out a whimper at all her sore spots. The man had been almost brutal with her in just about any place or position she could imagine. He'd first bent her over the couch and had her from behind. He hadn't even taken her clothes off. He'd hiked up her dress, pushed her panties aside, and went at it. Not much foreplay either. He did just enough to get her wet and then pounded her in any position and speed he wanted until he popped. Her small trash can by the bed was littered with condom packets. She'd only gotten off a few times, he'd had many more than her. He'd left bruises where he'd gripped her hips and thighs hard. She snuck out of the bed and into the shower. Her stomach dropped as she felt him enter the shower behind her.

 **Lee's House Same Time**

Thankfully Ava had texted Barney that she was spending the weekend with Lee. Poor guy would've thought they were kidnapped or something. Lee and Ava spent most of their time in bed, but not just making love. They talked about growing up and what their mom's were like. They were both only children with a cousin they were close to. His mom was living in England and he was due to visit soon. Her eyes lit up at the opportunity to visit another country. He wanted his mother to meet her after he proposed. If there wasn't a ring on her finger when they met he'd nag him to death until there was. He wanted to do this on his own thank you very much. For all he complained, he loved his mother and would kill anyone who threatened her. Not that she couldn't take care of herself. A former spy for England she was well versed in subterfuge and kicking ass without putting a single wrinkle in her dress.

That evening they decided to shower and head back to Barney's. Wouldn't want to make him worry too much.

 **Note: I hope I captured Lee's devotion. In the movies he was so loyal to Lacy and he was 'pussywhipped' I believe they called him. I see Lee as being just as dedicated to any woman who's captured his heart. With his past with Lacy tho he'll tend to be a bit possessive, but Ava thinks it's quite a turn on from good Mr. British.**

 **Also trying to get the rest of the plot moving now that I seem to have the writer's block temporarily lifted.**


	25. Chapter 25 Op and Pop

**Chapter 25 Op and Pop**

 **Note: This is officially my longest fanfiction to date in both words and chapters. Yay me! *pats self on back* Maybe I'll get this finished soon. And yeah...there's more smut.**

 **Barney's**

They walked into the Ross residence with Lee's arm wrapped around her shoulders and her arm around his waist. They were both relaxed and Ava had small love marks all over her neck. A few littered Lee's as well. The crew were already there and started cat calling upon their arrival. Barney came out of the kitchen with his usual mug of coffee and raised a brow at the marks littering their necks. He shook his head and took a slug of coffee.

"Something's up?" Ava asked seriously looking around.

A few nodded as they shuffled papers in their laps.

"We're waiting to hear back from a few more sources, but we're planning on going up to New York in a week to bust up their operations," Barney said, "We should know enough to pull it off by then."

Doc lounged in his spot as if he didn't have a care in the world, "Friend of mine from the old days lives up that way. According to what he sent me here, we have our work cut out for us. The drug operations are held in three different buildings littered across the city. That part doesn't concern me. The part that does is this other list. It's just what he'd dug up so far, but at his last count their were twenty three separate areas they were keeping the people they're trafficking."

"They'll be our priority," Barney stated in his no nonsense tone, "We can break up the drug operation later when the heat is off or toss the CIA a lead once we get those people out of there."

"Doc's right," Luna said, "That's a lot of buildings and this is just the preliminary count. Our team isn't big enough for this. From what I got, we're also looking at little boy's. These guys are some fucked up sickos!"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Toll sighed heavily, "We're working with the locals aren't we?"

"No," Lee said shaking his head, "Bonaparte said they've bribed some local officers."

"We have to go Federal," Bonaparte said dropping a large package on the closest table, "CIA knows they don't have enough people for this either."

Barney nodded, "Church has agreed to work with a mixed team of FBI, CIA, and Expendables. We've been calling in favors for this one but every single one of them have volunteered when they heard about the children."

"Calling in the retirees Boss?" Smilee asked.

Barney and Bonaparte looked at each and nodded before turning back to the group.

"Hell even I'm dusting off the ole guns," Tool said crossing his arms across his chest, "I got three men who want in. They have a weakness for damsels in distress. They seemed more willing after I told them it was for lil Ross."

"You're going to need equipment," Ava said looking through the top folder on Bonaparte's stack, "I have some connections in most of the armed forces. Let me know what we'll need. I'm owed a few favors as well. Heck one of them goes psycho for this kind of op."

"Call him in now then," Lee suggested, "Get him on the same page."

"Her," Ava said smirking, "She's quite the SEAL."

"Female SEAL?" Caesar asked, "Bout damn time!"

"I'd trust her with my life," Ava said nodding.

"Good for me," Lee said pulling her back into his side to look over her shoulder at the pages she was looking through.

"One of these buildings is high end security," Thorn said, "Swipe cards, passcodes, cameras, and such."

Ava lifted her head to look over at Thorn, "Anything particularly difficult?"

Thorn shook his head, "Don't think so. That gizmo you made to attach to my watch should do just fine for this part. I may need a programmed matrix to bypass the cameras and make them loop."

"Consider it done," Ava said, "Just check crate twelve."

"You would be this awesome wouldn't you?" Thorn asked with a wide smile on his face.

"Speaking of crates...my Candyland needs an upgrade for this," Ava said pointing at a picture in the folder she held.

Thorn walked over to look at what she pointed out before whistling, "That's a pretty solid lock."

"I've cleared enough room for more shelving and equipment," Ava said looking up at her dad, "You give that list to Tool?"

"I got you covered dollface," Tool said, "Came awhile ago and is all boxed up at my place yet. Figured when you had room I'm start bringing it over."

"Okay," she nodded, "So tomorrow it's overhaul time. I want it all brought over if possible."

Barney nodded, "I want the same guys who got the shelves before to go this time with whatever list she has. The rest of you will bring over the equipment from Tool's and once we've got her set up we can check over the armory. Going to need a rush order of whatever we're missing."

They all nodded.

"We do have one problem," Luna said making them all stiffen and turn to her, "No one seems to know where the prick is. We'll need to get some kind of surveillance on him. I'd also like to volunteer to stay behind with Ava. I don't think it's a good time to leave her alone."

"Agreed," Lee and Barney said at the same time.

"I'm not comfortable leaving her with only a security system when no one will be close enough to answer the call for help," Barney said.

"I'd be happier with that solution as well," Ava said, "The moves you guys have been teaching me won't help against a gun."

"Oh he won't use a gun on you," Bonaparte stated confusing everyone, "Look in the green folder later. He's obsessed with you. He wants to get his hands on you. I think we might be able to lead him into some trap if we use some bait. Plant evidence that you've been somewhere. A place we can take him down with no questions asked."

Lee nodded, "Keeps her safe and eliminates the threat."

"Exactly," Bonaparte said.

"You're awfully quiet over there Galgo," Doc pointed out.

Galago sat thoughtfully with his arm wrapped around Sarah's waist.

"I'd like to know where he is now," Galgo stated, "He's not only after Ava he's after Sarah too. Logically they'd be in the same place. You'd have to plant evidence of her there as well. But not knowing where he is now. Where does that leave us? We can't play him if we can't find him."

"Probably on some errand for daddy dearest," Gunnar said lowly.

"I don't think we should make any assumptions," Yang said as he leaned against a wall, "Anytime we do it gets us in trouble. We find him and throw a tracker on him."

Barney nodded, "Thanks to Ava we got a lot of those."

Ava beamed over at her dad.

"I think we call it a night and read through these as fast as possible tomorrow after we get Ava setup," Bonaparte said, "I looked you up a bit more. You were the golden child of your former boss. I look forward to seeing what you come up with."

Ava smirked at the challenge.

 **Next Morning**

Everyone was up and over at the Ross residence early the next morning. Half of them had trucks loaded with crates and boxes from Tool's. Ava had stayed up late to clear another section of the room for her shelves and make lists. She was a little tired this morning, but Lee kept bringing her the perfectly temped tea she loved. A kiss to her forehead or a peck on the cheek each time followed before he was directed where to help out. She would happily admit to Sarah she was turned on watching Lee run around without a shirt as he assembled shelves and attached rolling ladders to the sides of them. Sarah, however, was too busy watching Galgo with lustful eyes.

The heavy duty shelving was riveted into the floor and attached to the wall. Ava's tiredness seemed to disappear as they started bringing in crates. They could only fit in a few at a time before they had to crack them open. Watching big, burly men try to read directions in confusion made her cackle maniacally. They looked at her a bit nervously. Relief soon crossed their faces as she directed them how to put them together. Certain machines worked better under certain settings. She simply took the manuals and pitched them in the burn me pile that Caesar would take home for his outdoor barbeque grill. She heard it was pretty impressive.

After one piece of equipment was pushed into the place she wanted it, another crate was brought in. She was left with three crates still sitting in the main room and nowhere to put them. She shooed the men out to do their reading and planning while she started digging through the pile. Her mission this time was to find stuff that was not salvageable and toss it in an empty crate in the hangar until she could scalp it for parts. She informed her father not to throw said crate and contents away under penalty of no breakfast for a month. Poor Barney and Lee looked genuinely scared and pathetic as they nodded to agree they wouldn't touch her spare parts bin. She was already dressed in her work overalls, this time a calming green with 'patches' of dark blue all over them. Her hair was back in her classic braid and her hand tools filled her pockets. She pecked away at a few keys on the computer and rock blared through the room. She wiggled and swayed as she worked, slowly accumulating grease, dirt, gunk, and other grime on her overalls. A few smudges of something was on one of her cheeks and her smile was wide as she hummed.

Lee brought her a plate for lunch which she consumed like a starving man on an island. She kissed him quick before handing him back the plate and getting back to work. He chuckled and shook his head as he dropped it off in the kitchen, returned to the main room, and started reading through folders again.

Ava didn't realize that time passed by so quickly as she hauled, heaved, discarded, and tore apart her precious Candyland. One crate of scrap became three very quickly. When she finally looked up and blinked her eyes hard she realized she'd cleared the room of almost a third of the pile it had once had. Her former tables, along with the new ones, were lined nicely down the middle of the room in rows until a large gap occurred. This gap had formerly been apart of the pile she'd been working on. Some tables had electrical equipment, some had mechanical, and there were even a few old plane parts that she thought she could fix and set aside for her father.

Every table was covered save the large one with Thorn and her computers. She noticed the plate with a sandwich on it near the computers and smiled. She washed her hands in the small sink hidden in the corner and ate it with gusto. She set the plate back down and turned to look at the room as a whole. The pile left was about half of the room, but she had plenty of space and projects to keep her busy for awhile. The piece that had caught her attention the most was sitting in the middle of her 'current projects' table. She ran her hands along the paneling and found where it popped open. The small piece looked like she could adapt it to her watch like she had for Thorn. This tho she could fill with tiny doodads that could help protect her. Maybe a hidden knife and a taser.

She pried the panel off just as arms wrapped around her waist and she felt a weight lean against her back.

"Almost done for the morning love?" Lee asked lowly.

"Morning?" she asked confused.

"It's almost two in the morning," he said.

She made a silent 'o' with her mouth before turning around to face him.

"All the guys go home then?"

"Yes, even Barney headed to bed."

"Oh reeeally?" she asked smirking as she stepped on her tippy toes to give him a big kiss.

"Really."

She popped away to wash her hands and walked back over to him. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and drug him over to her cleanest and clearest work table. She leaned back against it.

"I've always wanted to make love in my workroom, never had the chance to do that," she murmured into his mouth before claiming his lips.

He kissed back as he unbuttoned the two clasps at her shoulders. The overalls were a bit baggy on her and dropped instantly with the weight of her tools. He sucked in a breath when he realized she wasn't wearing any panties. She hopped up on the table and used her legs to bring him closer to her. He ran his hands under her blue shirt and quickly unclasped her bra before moving it down and out of his way. He pulled her shirt up enough to claim a nipple with his mouth dragging a throaty moan from her throat. She fumbled with his jean's button and then quickly unzipped him before reaching in. She smiled at the feel of silk boxers and rubbed her hand against his quickly growing bulge. He groaned into her breast before switching to the other one. She snuck her hand into his boxers to fully grasp his length. She stroked him up and down making him shiver a bit.

He pulled back and shook his head, "This isn't going to be a quick one love."

He pulled off her shirt and then removed his own. He pulled her to the edge of the table before pushing her down to lay flat on it. He spread her legs and teased with his finger. He gently slid it along her slit making her whine in need. He smirked while he pushed a finger into her making her close her eyes and hum her next moan. He added a second digit and started working her gently. He used his other hand to keep her still on the table. A third finger was added and she let go a throaty moan.

"Thats it love," he whispered loudly as he watched her writhe, "I want to drag this out. You've been working so hard today. You need to let go for awhile."

He sped up his strokes and she started to buck against his hand. He continued to work her while her breath sped up making her bare chest jiggle before him. He moved the hand holding her down to a breast and started to pinch and knead it. She bucked harder and whimpered.

"Cum for me Darlin," he begged quietly before kneeling on the floor in front of her.

His mouth was soon sucking on her clit as his fingers pumped making her buck harder. He had to hold her down again while he continued to attack his goal relentlessly. She tried reaching for him and ended up knocking a few things off the table. Thankfully one of the rubber mats on the floor softened the sounds of them when they landed.

She quivered, "Leeeeee."

She was finally able to grasp his shoulder and clung to him, "Leeeeee."

Soon her back arched and her eyes rolled into the back of her head while he lapped at her essence. He inhaled deeply before finally standing. His weeping cock was jutting out, just waiting to be used. He pushed his jeans down a bit to get them out of the way. He lined himself up and thrust into her a bit at a time. Her lower lips were glistening and slightly puffy from his attention. He smirked proudly that his woman had been satisfied first before plunging in to full hilt.

He let out a long groan before stilling and letting her adjust. He threw her legs over his shoulders and pulled her even closer to the edge of the table. She gasped loudly and tried to grasp something. His hands came around the back of her shoulders to grip them firmly.

"How you feeling love?"

"Perfect," she purred, "Even better if you move."

"Why?" he teased, "Did you want me to leave?"

"No," she growled, "I want you to move that impressive cock of yours in and out of my pussy until we both cum again."

"What a dirty mouth," he groaned as he started pumping into her, "Say something else."

"Mhhhh!" she moaned loudly, "What, what do you want me to say?"

"I want to know just how dirty your mouth can get."

"I thought I did pretty good there," she whined.

He slammed into her making her back arch again, "I think you can do better."

He claimed a breast with his mouth as she tried to find any words to string together in her brain.

"I love it when you fuck me," she moaned out, "You're the biggest I've had but you fit me perfectly. Just the right amount of pain and pleasure."

"Mhhh," he groaned, "More."

"I love how deep you get when you pound my pussy."

"You want me to pound you?"

"Mhhh, yes. Think I want you to bend me over the table tho."

He smirked, "You liked it when I took you that way?"

"Yeees."

He let her legs down and whipped her around. Her breasts pressed into the warmed up steel table and he plunged into her again. He started slamming in making his balls slap against her clit again. She gripped the edges of the table and let out a loud, pleased mewl.

"Ooooh yes Lee baby," she moaned out breathily.

"This what you wanted love?"

"Yeeees baby."

"Mhhh," he groaned out as he felt the telltale sign of his balls tightening, "I'm going to spill inside of you love. Do you want that?"

"Yes baby," she said needily, "I'll cum with you just don't stop."

He pounded on that little button inside of her until he felt her clamp tightly around him. He jerked a few times as strings of his cum poured into her dripping hole.

He didn't remove himself from her. He stayed bent over her as they both struggled to catch their breath.

"So," she huffed out, "We both like it when the other talks dirty."

He chuckled huskily, "I love knowing what I do to you. I hope you don't just like me for my accent."

She giggled, "I think I love you for a lot more reasons than your accent. Tho its what attracted me to you in the first place. That night I met you all at the bar."

"Really?" he asked curiously as he slowly pulled out of her.

"Yep," she said popping the p.

She drug her overalls up and clasped them. She started pulling tools out of the pockets and setting them on the table.

"I think we both need a shower," she said smiling up at him before dragging him from the room.

Thankfully she had her own bathroom.


	26. Chapter 26 Lobster

**Chapter 26 Lobster**

 **Note: Short chapter this time, but at least it's an update right?**

 **Next Day Barney's**

Ava continued to work away in her workspace as the guys developed plans before reworking them and coming up with new ones. A few more people showed up to inform them of what little intel they could add. Some came just to liason between the agencies and the Expendables team. Only those who could be trusted were allowed in. Well… they made an exception for Church. They didn't trust him at all, but his enthusiasm in this op had them relaxing quite a bit.

Ava had called her female SEAL friend. Once she'd learned that children were being sold she was in. There was no reason a child should be put through these traumatic experiences.

Lee checked on her frequently, kissing her neck to get her attention when she was focused. They had no troubles being affectionate. A touch here, a kiss there. Tho they weren't the only ones. Sarah and Galgo stayed by each other's side and a protective gleam hadn't left his eyes after the chat about Sarah being a possible target. Connie and Dixie were both brought along with the babies just in case. Yang kept texting his lover to make sure he was being safe as well.

Lunch time they ordered in and cleaned up. Babies were passed around and fussed over. Even the proud 'uncles' took turns. After all, some of them had blood nephews and nieces so were experienced at handling young ones.

"Did you decided on names?" Ava asked as she carefully held the eldest boy in her arms while sitting on the couch.

Dixie smirked when she noticed all the soft looks Lee was sending his future baby mama. Ava hadn't taken her eyes off the baby in her arms. She rocked him gently back and forth.

"The oldest we decided on Gunther and the younger we decided on Liam," Dixie said softly.

"They are so adorable," Ava cooed making the whole crew smirk at her and Lee.

You can be sure that bets were already being made as to when Lee knocked her up, proposed, and actually married her. Luna was pretty sure she'd win most of the pot.

A knock at the door to the tune "Two Bits" rung out through the room. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. Ava's eyes lit up and she carefully handed baby Gunther to his mama. She ran to the door, pressed a button to temporarily deactivate the security, ripped open the door, and literally pounced on the woman behind it.

An excited squeal came from Ava. The woman she pounced on fell partially into the doorframe with a snorting laugh. They got a glimpse of platinum blonde hair up in a high ponytail and a duffle that'd been knocked to the ground.

"Blake!" Ava squealed again in her excitement.

"Never change shortstop. Never change," Blake said affectionately with a roll of her eyes.

Ava finally let her go and dropped her feet to the floor. Blake followed her inside and shut the door. She picked up her duffle and tossed it out of the way before hugging Ava again.

"When you fell off grid I was worried the asshat made you disappear," she growled.

"Nope, just went into hiding," she smiled brightly before waving her hand around the room, "Turns out my dad is an Expendable. Here's the gang. That over there is my dad and standing next to him is my lobster Lee."

"Your lobster is an Expendable too?" she asked impressed.

"Yep," she said popping the 'p'.

"Lobster?" Doc asked thinking she was insane.

Blake and Ava nodded and Blake answered, "Ever watch the show 'Friends'? Lobsters mate for life."

Lee's grin widened into a mischievous smirk, "Do they?"

Ava blushed and nodded again, "Anyhow Blake this is everyone, everyone this is Blake. Female SEAL."

Caesar was quick to grab her and pull her into the planning.

Ava ended up gravitating towards Lee again. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against him.

"So I'm your lobster?" he asked amused.

"Well, you DID propose and I've never been this happy before so yeah. But it's okay cuz I'm your lobster too."

He kissed her forehead and noticed Barney head into the kitchen for more coffee, "Be right back."

He followed Barney and refilled his own cup before leaning against the counter facing him. Barney looked up at him and rolled his eyes.

"What?"

Lee scratched his jaw and cleared his throat, "Look, I come from a traditional British family. I know you already kind of gave us your approval, but I wanted to ask for your blessing. I know it seems we're moving fast, but she's the One, Boss. I want to marry her and give you grey hairs with little baby expendables running around. I mean someone's gotta have kids to help keep Gunnar's in line anyhow."

They both chuckled deeply.

"I love her," he paused, "I want to make her happy. She makes it hard to leave her behind for a job. I can honestly say I've never had such a trying time even thinking about having to leave her for the next mission. Bloody hell, I can't even think about leaving her alone for 24 hours much less a week or a couple months."

"You thinking of retiring on me?" he asked sternly.

"You actually think your daughter would let me?" Lee asked rhetorically.

"She understands in a way not many would," Barney agreed.

"Well," Lee said, "Do we have your blessing, officially?"

Barney smirked, "You always did my friend. Just be careful of Sarah if you ever hurt her."

Barney thumped him on the shoulder and motioned his head towards the main room. Lee pulled his cell out of his pocket and made a motion towards it. Barney nodded in understanding before heading back to the main room. Lee punched in a number from his speed dial. Number 1 in fact. It rang for a very short period before a posh British accent came over the line.

"Lee! You haven't called in ages!" she admonished her son.

"Hello mum," he said smirking, "I do apologize, Something extremely important came up and I've been more than a bit distracted."

"Oh pray tell what kind of distraction would be more important than your own dear mother?" she teased warmly.

"I was wondering if the offer of using your wedding ring still held?" he asked softly.

There was a long pause on the phone as his words sunk in, "You want to propose? You finally found some lucky woman to have and to hold?"

It sounded like she was trying hard not to cry. She loved her baby boy. She wanted what was best for him. The fact that he finally found someone after all these years made her heart leap in a way she didn't know it could. Then she thought of the grandbabies and grinned widely.

"Of course the offer of my ring still stands," she said sniffling a bit, "You know it was your great grandmother's ring first."

"I know mum," he said smirking, "And both of you had long, happy marriages."

She made an agreeing hmm into the phone, "I'm not sending it in the mail. Either you bring your darling here to visit or I can come to you. Which would you prefer?"

"We can't exactly get away at the moment," he paused and sighed, "We're in the middle of a situation."

She straightened in her seat and furrowed her brows, "What kind of situation?"

"We're working with a few agencies to bring down a big drug ring. Turns out that's not all they're into. Human trafficking of women, young boys, and young girls. You know who they usually go to."

"Sex traffickers," his mother snapped, "Do you need any additional help?"

"I think we'll have the mission covered, but I'd feel better having more people to guard those left behind. Gunnar just had twins with his fiancee, Toll's Connie won't leave her, and my Ava has someone after her. This mission is to put a stop to a guy that hurt her."

"Hurt her?" she asked worried.

"He cheated on her, beat her, and ended up making her miscarry a baby they didn't know she was carrying," he said more sternly than he normally would to his mother.

"Ex?"

"Yeah," he said sliding a hand over his face.

He sighed heavily, "I think having an ex spy guarding her would make me feel loads better."

She beamed from her side of the phone and he could practically feel it, "Well, did you ever finish that house of yours?"

He groaned, "Not all of it."

"You probably don't want me in the house while you dirty the sheets anyhow," she mused cheekily.

He groaned again, "Mum!"

She laughed and shook her head at how easy it was to rile up her boy, "I have no problems sleeping on a couch, just find me a place to stay and I will text you my flight information. I'll take the next available one if possible."

"Thanks mum."

"Anything for my boy, Love you."

"I love you too mum."

He hung up and stared at the kitchen wall. He shook his head and chuckled. At least his mother had forewarning of his engagement now. He was tempted not to tell Barney she was coming before deciding that was just too mean. He shot a text to Barney so he didn't have to stop what he was in the middle of.

He found himself sitting next to Ava again, this time with a folder in his lap. He heard Barney cuss and chuckled as he realized he was looking at his phone. Everyone looked at Barney curious, but he only glared at Lee who chuckled louder. Ava tilted her head in confusion before shaking it off. If it was important, Lee would tell her.


	27. Chapter 27 Meeting Mum

**Chapter 27 Meeting Mum**

 **Note: I imagine Lee's mom as the same one in Fast and Furious 8 "The Fate of the Furious" Magdalene Shaw. The actress is badass and the way she can get Deckard and Owen to do her bidding with a few fake tears is adorable. Who wouldn't do anything for their mum?**

 **Next Day**

Early in the morning Lee received a text from his mother. Her plane had just landed and she was slowly making her way through customs and security. He kissed Ava's forehead, waking her up.

"I have to go pick someone up from the airport," he whispered loudly.

"Who?" she asked curious as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's a bit of a surprise," he said chuckling.

She pouted at him and then waved him away to do what he needed to do. He dressed quickly, but nicely before heading to Barney's truck. He'd thrown the keys at him before him and Ava had headed off to bed. His reasoning was that she'd have luggage… which wouldn't fit on his motorcycle no matter how badass his mother was. Lee had simply smirked and nodded before pocketing the keys.

He drove as fast as he could in the morning traffic and soon pulled up in front of the doors of the airport. His mother stood outside with a smirk and a few bags sitting next to her.

"Didn't take you too long Darling," she stated.

He shook his head, kissed her cheek, and smirked just like her before loading her cases in the back. He secured them so they didn't jump around and opened the passenger door for his mother. Once both were inside the truck, she pulled a small box from her inner jacket pocket and handed it to him. He smiled softly at the small box, carefully opened it, and stared at the family ring. He had more than enough money to go out and buy her a new one, but if there was anything she'd appreciate more it'd be something old that meant something to him. The white gold shined to perfection from a fresh polish and sat three medium sized gemstones into it. The center was a white diamond with the other two being smaller stones of jade. He noticed Ava liked to wear green a lot. It'd suit her well.

"Well," his mother snarked fondly, "Do I get to meet the woman or are we going to sit outside the airport all day?"

He let out a low chuckle as he turned the truck on. He shook his head in mild exasperation and large amusement before pulling out and heading home. Home. Wherever Ava was felt like home. His mother snuck a look at her smiling son and found herself doing the same. This woman must be something special if her son was smiling like this. Everyone in her family seemed to fall fast and hard, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

 **Barney's**

Ava stared at the ceiling for a moment or two after Lee left and puffed out breath from her mouth making her hair fly out of her face. She kicked the covers off and sat up before gathering up some clean clothes so she could take a shower.

Once she was squeaky clean and dressed for her shop she snickered at the irony. She'd cleaned up to get dirty. She ate a quick breakfast once she realized it was too early for most to come in to plan. She started the coffee for the others and crunched into a slice of jam covered toast on her way to her Candyland.

 **Lacy's**

Lacy winced as she made herself breakfast. Her bruises were darker and more numerous. She found herself regretting opening the door to Mike. He had her in more positions she thought possible and not all of them were easy on her. He was rough and breathed really loudly in her ear all the time making her feel more than a little creeped out more and more. He had some glint in his eye that boded trouble for her.

Thankfully he'd left the house to do some 'research' he'd said. She hoped he at least took care of Ava so she could plead to Lee about his treatment of her. They may not be together right now, but Lee took abuse of any sort seriously. Surely he'd stop Mike before he truly hurt her?

She ate in silence as her thoughts hopped from topic to topic. He had asked a few questions about Lee, but mostly where she'd seen Ava. She'd told him everything she could, including what bar the guys liked to hang out in. She had never been told where their headquarters was. She knew they were mercenaries, but didn't know if their group had a name or symbol. She'd never really looked closely at the tattoos Lee had. She knew one was a skull, but she'd never thought it was significant in any way. She shrugged and finished her breakfast before cleaning up the kitchen. Mike didn't like a mess.

 **Barney's**

Lee pulled up to the Ross residence and parked Barney's truck back where it was. He opened his mother's door and helped her out since it was a bit high up. He grabbed her luggage before following her to the door. He entered his code and let her enter first before following behind and reactivating the security.

"Pretty nice security for a hangar," his mother mentioned curiously.

"We had it installed to ease Ava's mind," he said setting down her luggage, "And Barney's."

"How is the old bugger?" she asked in amusement.

Lee smirked and looked over at his mother, "Ava's his daughter."

His mother's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. She looked like she was trying to form words before she snapped her jaw shut and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I thought he didn't have children?"

Lee sighed and had her sit down. Once they were both comfortable, he took the time to fill her in on all the events leading up to his mother's arrival. When he finally caught her up to speed, she sat back in her chair shaking her head.

"That poor girl," she whispered, "I can't imagine losing a child."

Humming was heard from nearby making them both turn towards the sound. A lovely woman with dark red hair up in a braid wearing dirty overalls entered the room. She didn't notice them at first and continued to hum. She swatted a stray hair away and looked up. Her eyes widened a bit seeing two people in the room. Once it registered that one was Lee, Ava smiled widely and hurried over to him. She went to hug him and stopped before looking down and sighing loudly.

"You are dressed much too nicely for me to pounce on you," she said pouting up at him.

He chuckled deeply and pulled her against him. She made an 'eep' sound making him laugh louder. He kissed her forehead and looked over to see his mother stand. The large smile she sent him made him relax.

"Love," he said pulling back a bit, "This is my mum."

He gestured to the woman with platinum blonde hair to her jaw. She was wearing a mustard colored skirt and a white blouse with a mustard colored vest on top. She wore a classic pearl necklace with matching earrings.

"Um," Ava said suddenly nervous, "I had no idea you were coming."

His mother chuffed a laugh and smirked, "Of course not. I kind of sprung it on him."

"I'm Ava," she said, "It's a pleasure to meet the woman who's kept Lee in line so long."

A loud laugh came from his mother, "Oh I like her."

She turned to Ava, "You can call me Maggie or mum dear."

Ava blushed at the implication and cleared her throat. She looked up at Lee to see matching smirks between mother and son.

"You two are absolutely precious," Maggie said clasping her hands together, "Now where can I get a good cuppa?"

"Ava has quite the tea collection in the kitchen," Lee said motioning that way.

His mother nodded and they all went to the kitchen. They chatted over tea and coffee for awhile before the others started arriving. Barney clomped down the stairs and groaned when he saw Maggie sitting at the table sipping on her tea. Lee chuckled and Ava filled a mug with coffee before setting it at the fourth place setting. Barney grunted in appreciation and sat down heavily. Maggie shook her head and rolled her eyes at the man.

"So one big happy family," Maggie murmured with a small smile making Barney narrow his eyes at her, "Oh hush you big brute. Can we not forgive and forget?"

Ava raised a brow, "You two know each other?"

"We might have been attached to the same mission on separate teams. There was a bit of a fight."

"You knocked me over the head with a cast iron frying pan," Barney growled from behind his mug.

"Well a woman has got to use what they can," she said shrugging, "How was I to know you were on our side. Communication back then was horrible."

Ava tried not to snicker, "You know dad. A pan does pack a lot of punch. Maybe I should keep one in the shop."

He narrowed his eyes at his daughter, "Our luck you'd whack Lee with it."

She stared at the table in consideration, "True, very true. Lets not then."

He nodded in satisfaction before draining his mug and refilling it.

Over the course of the next week, amusing barbs flew between Barney and Maggie. She offered a new perspective to their planning. Ava upgraded Doc's special tactical vest he'd mentioned and felt better that her guys were protected once she'd double checked their gear. By the end of the week, the crew was broken into teams and ready to go to New York with the agencies they were assigned to. Maggie was staying behind with Connie, Ava, Sarah, Dixie, and the babies. She'd gone all mushy and googoo over the babies. She was always holding one of them which Dixie thought was great since it freed up an arm. Dixie giggled at Ava and Lee frequently when Maggie's eyes settled on them while holding a baby. She was anything but subtle in her desire for grandchildren to spoil.

The end of the week also saw Blake and Luna grow close. The two women tested each other in the gym and gave each other advice. They were assigned to the same team to watch each other's backs.

Lee kissed Ava thoroughly before leaving with the team. She handed him a knife holder confusing him.

"I made it," she said, "You twist your wrist and whichever knife you put into it jumps into your hand."

He kissed her again in appreciation, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as he laid his forehead against hers.

He sighed heavily and pulled away to follow the others. She wrung her hands watching him go until Maggie put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," she said raising a brow, "He learned from the best."

Ava smiled a bit and nodded before heading back inside with the others. They'd decided to all stay at Barney's. Safety in numbers.

 **Lacy's**

To say Mike was pissed was an understatement. The bar he'd gone to had been tight lipped about it's customers and none of the information Lacy had given him had panned out. He'd hit her when he returned making her cry.

He held her throat lightly while he pushed her against a wall, "The people at the bar have seen you with Lee right?"

She nodded slightly in fear.

"I want you to go there and convince them you need to talk to one of Lee's friends," he said squeezing lightly, "I think you'll be able to convince them you're in trouble with that bruise forming nicely on your cheek."

The implication of what would happen if she failed went unspoken.

 **New York**

The teams split up after confirming their communications. The Expendables double checked their watches and the trackers to see if the teams were in place. Once the time neared, each team busted into the twenty three areas housing stolen women and children.

Surprisingly all of the busts save one went smoothly. Turns out one of them was also a sweatshop. They hadn't anticipated the extra guards near an inner room and Tool had taken a bullet in his left leg.

Church made sure Tool was taken care of medically and started on all of the paperwork he had to do. He may have grumbled, but he was happy the Spears Family were losing a large source of cash.

The Expendables were all together when Church received a call. They'd all turned to him as he glared at the papers in front of him the more the person talked. He snapped out a reply and closed his phone. He rubbed his forehead and looked over at Barney.

"I called in a favor since you said you couldn't find Mike Spears either."

The whole team stiffened. Those sitting stood up looking ready for another fight.

"His private plane is in New Orleans," he said, "Camera at the airport caught his face."

The whole team looked at Barney and Lee before grabbing up their stuff as quickly as possible. Galgo, Barney, Lee, Gunnar, and Toll all whipped out their phones. Lee knew Barney was calling Ava so he called his mother. Once everyone was warned of Mike's location, they headed off quickly. No one would be able to relax until Mike was found.


	28. Chapter 28 Chance

**Chapter 28 Chance**

 **Rusty's Bar**

Lacy's lip quivered as she entered the bar. She looked around and didn't see any of the guys and their girls occupying any chairs. She took a deep breath and made her way slowly to the counter. The bartender recognized her and started to head over. His smile disappeared when he noticed the large bruise on her face threatening to keep her eye closed.

"What happened Lacy?" he asked kindly.

"Some guy came after me," she said having no trouble making her voice waver, "I can't find Lee and I need help."

The bartender paused and nodded. He sighed heavily before writing an address down on a napkin. He slid it over to her and looked at her pointedly. She smiled thankfully and made her way quickly out of the bar.

 **Lacy's**

Mike paced back and forth as he waited for Lacy to return. His phone rang with the jingle he'd designated for family.

"Father?" he asked.

"We were hit hard in New York. All twenty three areas we housed the special packages in were overrun. I'd like to know what you knew about this," his father said sternly on the edge of losing his temper.

"Nothing from any of my sources," Mike said with dread, "I have people in the CIA, FBI, and the locals. They would've come to me if they'd heard a peep."

"Evidently you aren't paying the right people," he said, "I want you back in New York by tomorrow morning. We have damage control to do and traitors to find."

"Yes father," Mike said obediently as he clenched his teeth.

A click sounded on the other side notifying him that his father had hung up on him without asking about his progress with Ava. He glared at the phone and tossed it on the couch. He only had to wait a few minutes for Lacy to return with a slip of paper holding the address to the residence of one Barney Ross.

He laughed callously, "So the bitch went running to family eh?"

Lacy nodded at his rhetorical question, "Her father."

"What exactly does daddy do?" he asked lowly as he turned to face her.

Lacy shook her head, "I'm not sure what him and the guys do. They're gone on trips for long periods of time and Lee knows moves that aren't normal for a business man. I know he brings home a big paycheck and the last trip he had a concussion so bad he had temporary amnesia."

"He have a lot of guns?"

"Knives," she said tilting her head curiously, "I don't understand."

He hummed before shooting off a few texts. He stopped and looked up at her realizing tonight was his last night with her. He grinned widely with a creepy glint in his eyes. He moved towards her, pocketing his phone. One hand went up to her throat to squeeze gently and the other slid up her thigh under her dress.

 **Early Next Morning Barney's**

Maggie sat on the couch downstairs with her arms crossed. She knew the boys would be back soon with Luna and Blake and didn't want to miss her chance at mother henning. She was pretty good with stitches and bandages if she did say so herself. Plenty of experience over the years. Part of her hoped she'd get to stitch another wound on the big brute, but shook off the thought of how an injured Barney Ross would make Ava feel.

The sound of multiple vehicles pulling up signaled their arrival. Church had been insistent on using private government planes to take them to and from New York. Soon the door was opened, a code entered, and everyone filed inside. Tool came in grumbling as he tried to find a comfortable way to use his crutches. He felt older than normal and his mood had fouled along with it. Everyone knew he'd play his wound up to the local gals for sympathy. Barney and Lee both looked unharmed, but that didn't stop her from marching over to them and inspecting them to her own satisfaction. They dropped their gear when she started turning Lee's head side to side and poking him in the ribs to check for any injuries.

"Muuuum," Lee whined making her smirk.

"What?" she chastised, "You think I want that wonderful young woman to see you all scraped up and bleeding all over the floors? It was hard enough getting her to go to bed, tho I wouldn't be surprised if she's still awake."

"We cleaned up back in New York before we found out Mike was down here," Barney said crossing his arms and sighing tiredly, "Everyone just wants to get home and rest before we track this bastard down."

The mission impossible theme song sounded from Maggie's phone making all of them look at her.

"What?" she asked flipping open her phone, "Can't an ex-spy have a sense of humor?"

She answered her phone cheerily before her smile abruptly left. She narrowed her eyes and her jaw clenched. A pissed off mum, was a dangerous mum.

"Thank you for informing me," she said sternly before clicking the disconnect button.

"Mr. Spears has apparently flown the coop," she bit out, "I asked one of my former sources to keep a lookout. He's heading back to New York."

Barney looked more awake, "This buys us some time. We need to find where he's been staying and who came with him."

Thorn raised a hand as he sat on the arm of a chair, "I can hack into the traffic cams and see where him and whoever he brought went. Hopefully it'll help solidify a game plan."

They all nodded in agreement.

"For now, let's all head to bed," Barney muttered.

"That might be a little harder than you think," Maggie smirked, "Connie and Ava are in Ava's room while Dixie and those darling babies are in Barney's. Wake them at your own risk."

Gunnar shrugged and headed upstairs. Lee and Toll followed. Toll soon came back down carrying Connie who slept against his chest. Waking her was like trying to wake the dead so he hadn't been concerned.

Most of the guys headed out, while others took care of their gear right away before storing it away. Grumbling came from the top of the stairs as Dixie griped about lack of sleep and her babies finally being quiet for the night. Gunnar smirked as he watched her hips sway. Damn if she wasn't hot when she was angry. Each held one baby, which were quickly loaded up with their other stuff and they took off as well. Barney sighed in relief as the last person left and he locked up behind them. He trudged upstairs before falling into his bed fully clothed. He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Lee had it the easiest as his woman was still in bed. Once Toll had taken Connie, he'd locked the bedroom door and undressed. He slipped into the bed and pulled Ava into his arms. Her head rested against his chest and she sighed contentedly as she realized he was home and safe. Tho she was too tired at the moment to give him a close up inspection.

 **Later in the Morning Barney's**

Ava woke cuddled into Lee's chest with his arms around her. He barely stirred as she turned in his arms to get a better look at him. He had a small scrape above one eyebrow, but otherwise looked okay. Well, she'd just have to do a more thorough inspection now wouldn't she?

Her hands wandered down his bare chest until she reached his treasure trail. His stomach clenched in reflex and he moved a bit before settling back again. She smiled mischievously while slowly moving the covers down to his waist. She slid a finger under the waistband of his boxers. Another twitch of his stomach. She chuckled silently and slowly moved his boxers down. She had to get creative with getting them out from under him, but she managed. Slowly again, she moved his legs apart before resting between them. She grasped him softly and rubbed her thumb around his tip.

A loud groan ripped from his throat and he thrusted once. She saw his eyes slit open just as she enveloped him with her warm mouth. A lower groan sounded from him as she watched his face. Sleepy eyes continued to watch her while she licked, nipped, and sucked on him. He tried not to moan too loudly lest they wake others.

His hand threaded through her hair and clenched tightly. She moaned around him as her hair pulled lightly at her scalp. She felt herself getting wet the more he tugged. He wasn't too rough and his moans made her squirm with need. It seemed she'd barely started before he was pulling her off and up. His mouth met hers desperately while he held her tightly against him. She moved her legs to straddle him once they parted for a breath. One of his hands gripped her hip and the other pulled at her skimpy thong. The sound of ripping filled the air before he pulled her down for another kiss. She mewled into his mouth as his fingers slipped into her. He scissored her a bit before lining his head up with her tight, wet cavern. He thrusted up, burying himself inside her. Her back arched in a silent moan and her head tilted towards the ceiling. He pulled her back against him and thrust into her again.

"Missed you," she moaned.

"I missed you too love," he growled lowly.

He wrapped his arm around her and whipped her around to her back. He thrusted into her faster making her hands clench the sheets. He pulled her hands above her head and linked their fingers together.

"You are so damn beautiful," he whispered loudly, "And mine."

She moaned, "Yours. And your mine."

"Say it again," he demanded as he started pounding into her.

"I'm yours baby."

He groaned loudly, released one of her hands, and gripped her thigh to raise it higher on his hip. He pounded into that little button of hers making her arch into him. High pitched mewls ripped from her throat while he moaned loudly. He could feel his balls tighten and tried to hold back. Just when he thought he couldn't hold it any longer, he felt her clamp down on him and a bit of wetness gushed while she threw her head back. He pumped into her a few more times letting go. He grunted as he felt his own release pour into her.

He held himself on shaky arms, but still cupped the sides of her face. He kissed her firmly before pulling back enough to gaze into her dazed eyes.

"I love you," he whispered as her eyes slowly cleared, "I won't let him get you. You're mine and I will protect you until my last breath."

Her eyes glimmered with unshed tears, "I love you too. There's nowhere else I'd rather be than in your arms."

He smirked, "Even better than your precious Candyland?"

She chuckled huskily, "Baby you are better than any invention, bacon, and chocolate."

He raised his brows, "High praise indeed.

She tilted her head and traced one side of his face with her fingers, "The absolute best I can give."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes why?"

He smirked and pulled out of her before pulling his boxers on. She growled in protest as his sweat laced body was covered from view. She sat up holding a sheet across her body. He pulled out a small box and kneeled down on the floor in front of her.

"What are you doing?" she looked at him confused.

"I'm a traditional British bloke love," he said moving to kneel on only one knee, "What do you think I'm doing?"

He opened the small box to reveal the ring inside. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with one hand as she gasped loudly. The sheen of tears finally broke thru and trails slowly made their way down her face.

"Love," he said softly taking her free hand in his, "I know we haven't known each other as long as others, but I know I've found the other half of my soul in you. In our line of work, we have to take the chances given to us. I want to take a chance on us being together and making a family. Would you do me the incredible honor of becoming my wife?"

Her throat felt tight and she tried to speak. The tears came faster even tho she was smiling wider than he'd ever seen. She tried to fan the tears to stop them, but it was futile. She still found herself unable to speak so she nodded quickly a few times to get her point across. He seemed to relax at that and put the ring on her finger. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to her for a quick kiss. She hugged him tightly to her and felt the need to never let go. He rubbed her pack for a few minutes to help her relax. The tears slowly subsided and he pulled back to look at her. He cupped both sides of her face again. He kissed both her cheeks and then her mouth gently.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She pulled him back into bed and they slept wrapped in each other's arms.


	29. Chapter 29 Determined

**Chapter 29 Determined**

 **Note: I hadn't originally planned Lee to propose so soon, but the writing gremlins caught hold and wouldn't let go.**

 **Afternoon at Barney's**

They woke to the smell of food wafting from the kitchen downstairs. It was unusually quiet, but they nevertheless got up and took a shower together. They decided washing each other was good, but other things were even better in said shower.

When they finally made it downstairs, Thorn was coming in through the front door. He saluted them with a smile and headed straight for the kitchen. Ava's eyes widened when she entered the kitchen. Barney was sat at the table hovering over his coffee like someone would take it from him and sending weak glares at Maggie. Maggie had found a frilly apron somewhere and was proceeding to cook everyone a full English breakfast. Food covered the table so much there was no room to sit and eat. Maggie stopped every few moments or so to sip her tea and went back to turning food in the multiple pans littering the stove. Lee walked over to her and kissed her cheek making her scoff and shoo him away with an appreciative smirk and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Morning," Lee said.

"Morning," Thorn said excitedly as he scooped massive amounts of food onto his plate.

Lee and Ava shrugged before plating up their own food and following Thorn out to the main room. Thorn was devouring his food like he'd been starved for a week. He even licked some of the plate before stopping to think. He smirked and rocketed off to the kitchen for another helping. Lee chuckled and ate at a more sedate pace. Ava slowly savored her own meal as she snuck glances at Lee. Thorn returned and plunked down on a seat nearby.

Thorn cut up some of his sausages and looked over at Ava, "I'm bringing my hacking gear over here. Having trouble keeping track of all the guys that came with Spears. I'll need a few tables for all the monitors."

"No problem," Ava said, "I can clear some off quick."

"I might need to steal a permanent space with the security we have now. My stuff would be safer here."

"I think we can manage that," Lee said.

"If you're installing shelving can you do it shirtless again?" Ava asked teasingly.

Thorn choked on his eggs and slammed a fist into his chest until he could swallow and clear his throat. Lee snickered at him before looking down at Ava who sat next to him on the couch.

"As you wish," he whispered loudly making Thorn groan.

"I don't want to imagine Christmas celebrating with the Boss's daughter. The imagery is all kinds of wrong. Sorry Ava, but you feel like a sister and not one I want to imagine naked."

"Good," Lee said smirking.

Ava elbowed him as she blushed. Lee took all their empty plates to the kitchen and Thorn turned to look at her seriously. He simply stared making her uncomfortable until his mouth twitched upward.

"Soooo," he sang, "Did he propose last night or this morning?"

Her eyes widened, "How did you know that he proposed?"

He pointed at her ring making her shake her head and roll her eyes.

"This morning," she said smirking, "You very well know that you guys didn't come back until early this morning."

"I know," he said, "Just wanted to make sure who won the bet."

He stood quickly and went outside to start gathering his equipment. He had known she'd agree and already brought it over. Lee noticed him struggling to bring in boxes and went to help him. Ava simply opened the door when it was needed so they didn't have to keep imputing their codes.

The next few days were for resting and research. Thorn hacked into the traffic cameras all around the city and followed Spears' goons around New Orleans. He made a list of places they stopped, equipment they purchased, and who they met with. The list was quite frankly shorter than he'd thought it'd be. The only confusing part he found was Spears stopping at Lee's ex's house numerous times. Was Lacy some kind of spy or did Spears get to her? He knew no one on the team liked her, but maybe it was time to check in on her. Especially since the only camera on her street didn't show her leaving. Ever. His brows furrowed before he sighed heavily. He felt like he had someone sitting on his chest. Part of him knew why she wouldn't leave her house. The other part didn't want to acknowledge he'd gotten close to anyone near the team.

He grabbed up his notes and shot a text to Barney. He wasn't sure where he was and didn't want to waste time. He wandered into the main room to find Barney already sitting on the couch. Maggie had taken over the kitchen again. Thorn sat in a chair across from the couch and sighed heavily.

"I think we should go check on Lacy," Thorn said lowly, "Camera footage places Spears at her house. She hasn't left the house in days and he's back in New York. I'd rather Lee and Ava stay here. In fact I'd rather not say anything until we know for sure."

"You think Spears killed her," Barney said bluntly.

Thorn nodded.

"I'll let Maggie know we're heading somewhere on a lead."

 **Outside Lacy's**

Thorn and Barney looked around the neighborhood carefully before leaving Barney's truck parked alongside the road. They walked towards the house and tried to peer into the windows. All of the thick, curtains were pulled shut tight. They frowned at each other before knocking on the front door. When no answer came, Thorn leaned down, pulled something out of his back pocket, and picked the lock before slowly opening the door. They kept their hands close to the guns at their waist as they carefully walked through the house. Thorn found her black, laptop still sitting on the dining table with a screen saver going and gestured to it. Barney nodded and Thorn sat down before trying to crack her easy code. It wasn't hard to guess Lee Christmas before he was in.

Barney continued to check each room carefully. When he made it to the last one, her bedroom, he took a deep breath and eased the door open. The first thing he saw was the ivory carpet had bloody boot prints heading towards her private bathroom. He followed them backwards with his eyes until the door was completely opened to reveal her cold body laying on her bed. A large pool of blood had soaked through the sheets enough to run down the comforter and soak the floor. Dried, dark red sprays of blood decorated the wall by the headboard. Her blouse was ripped open and her skirt was hiked up around her waist as her lifeless eyes stared at the ceiling. Her legs were spread open with dark bruises riddled around her thighs where handprints were easily seen. Barney closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before letting out a large sigh. He opened his eyes before turning and leaving the room. He opened his phone and called Church to update him. After all, he'd know who to call to investigate this properly, even if they already know who murdered her.

He paused in the hallway before the dining room and rested a hand on the pale yellow wall to take his weight. He let out a shuttery breath as he imagined Ava in her place. This bastard was hunting his daughter. The only one he could truly say he loved. He'd move the Earth for her if he could. Hell he'd kill anyone for her. And he planned to. One Mike Spears had a short span to live. And one Barney Ross was going to be the man to do it. He straightened up in determination and smirked with a deadly glint in his eyes before joining Thorn in the dining room.

 **Barney's**

Thorn and Barney arrived back to see a decent sized group gathered around in the main room. They looked at each other grimly before joining them. They sat down and remained silent as the group talked. As some of them left to go home, they looked at Ava and Lee cuddled on the couch. Maggie sat straight in her chair and lifted a brow as she looked at them. Barney's lips thinned in a grimace making her eyes narrow.

"Well, spit it out," she said, "Something is obviously wrong."

Ava and Lee looked over at them in concern.

Thorn looked to Barney before looking back towards the other three, "I noticed Mike spent an awful lot of time at a certain address. Barney and I went to check it out."

Barney clenched his fists as his eyes settled on Lee, "I know this isn't what you want to talk about, but we need to know everything Lacy knew about us. Mike found her. She's dead."

Ava's eyes widened before looking up at Lee. Lee looked surprised.

"How in the world is she connected?" he asked.

Thorn pulled her laptop of the bag and held it up, "Lacy was looking up Ava's history. Whatever system Mike has access to created a backdoor into her computer as soon as her search was entered. He tracked her from that."

"It looked like he'd been there for a few days," Barney said crossing his arms, "He played with her before he killed her."

Ava's eyes dove to her lap in fear. Barney sighed with eyes closed.

"I'm sorry to be so blunt sweetheart," he said softly.

"No," she whispered loudly before looking over at him, "I need to know. I need to know what he is capable of."

Barney uncrossed his arms and leaned forward to put a hand on her knee, "I am NOT going to let this bastard touch you."

Ava gave him a small smile before leaning forward enough to hug him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her just as tightly and breathed in deep. Today she smelt like chocolate and chamomile tea.

They let each other go slowly and leaned back in their own seats. Lee wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side before giving her forehead a kiss. Maggie smiled softly at them before her stern look returned and she looked at Barney.

"Well," she said with her thick, British accent, "Let's find the bastard."


	30. Chapter 30 Light It Up

**Chapter 30 Light It Up**

 **Barney's**

It took over two weeks to locate Mike with how on the move he was. After their raids, Mike and his father were all over the place trying to put out fires with their clients. Both were increasingly angry and lashed out at their men. Neither had any idea the Expendables were behind it. They seemed to settle for a bit and the Expendables thought it'd be a good time to pounce.

Blake had stayed on claiming to only leave once this was done. It helped that her current boss wanted the Spears off their list as well. Maggie and Barney continued to banter back and forth. More times than not he'd groan and walk off leaving her with a satisfied smirk at the win.

Galgo, Maggie, and Yang were to stay behind as all the women stayed at Barney's again behind the tight security system. Babies were cooed over and passed around in between cleaning and packing their equipment. They flew out to New York and checked into a safe house Church had provided. Surveillance was set up and they tracked their prey. They weren't planning on leaving Daddy Spears alive either. He'd come after Ava too.

 **New York**

It took another week to notice a pattern in their schedules. They planned for another two days as they gathered supplies. Now wasn't the time to go in halfcocked with a bullshit plan.

They discussed their groups and loaded up their weapons. Church gained them immunity for what was about to go down while they made their way silently to a warehouse the Spears would be in come nightfall. Blake, Gunnar, Toll, and Thorn were set up in sniper positions on each side to maximize their coverage. Between the four of them they made note of all exits and entrances. Heat sensors indicated a room full of what looked like computer servers. Barney wasn't sure if he wanted to torch the place or let Church have the computers. They'd figure it out later.

As the sun set and night descended, black cars started to pull into the parking area. All of the men who exited the vehicles wore suits and some even had shades despite the dark. All of them were armed. They made their way to the door and headed inside. So far neither male Spear had arrived. After an hour of waiting, you could tell the men were getting impatient. They kept peeking out the large windows to see if anyone else had arrived.

Lights showed in the distance, coming closer to the warehouse. It took the parking space closest to the door before the driver got out and opened the back door. Daddy Spears stepped out and buttoned his loose suit jacket before stepping forward to make room for Mike who stepped out just as gracefully.

"You get a shot Gunnar," Barney said through his earpiece, "You take the Spears down. Even if we just get one today it's a win."

"Copy," Gunnar said deeply before lining up his shot with Daddy Spears forehead and slowly squeezed the trigger.

 _Wzzz Plik_

Daddy Spears head bounced back with a small spray of blood at the impact before his body crumpled to the ground. Mike immediately ducked just in time to avoid a shot that whizzed past his head, but clipped his cheek. He threw himself towards the open door of the warehouse before shutting it and engaging safety protocols. Gunnar quickly took out the two men left behind that were banging on the door.

"Outside is clear Boss," Gunnar said, "Might wanna knock while you still can."

Barney chuckled, "What will they have to say when they find out we're already inside?"

"Clear on this side too," Blake said followed by the same from Toll and Thorn.

 **Inside**

Barney and his team made their way towards the ground floor quickly while Lee's team went to take out their other visitors. When Barney's team reached the ground floor they looked around in confusion. Mike was nowhere in sight and he hadn't slid by any of them.

"I guess we get to light the place up," Barney said to Lee over the comms.

"Copy," Lee said enthusiastically.

Lee's team headed up towards the server room they'd spotted and moved anything burnable near the computers. All the wires would surely catch and funnel the fire up to the highly flammable, decorative ceiling. Lee lit a match and let it fall on an accelerant before he followed the others out. They started going downstairs, searching through the main halls with their guns up and ready. They made it to the second floor to find Barney's team still looking around.

"There has to be an extra exit to the underground. We've found nothing," Barney growled.

"At least Daddy Dearest is out of the picture," Lee said slapping Barney on the shoulder.

Barney nodded stiffly before both teams exited the building and the snipers met up at their rondevu point. They packed their gear into their vehicles quietly as they let their frustration fester. They all piled into the vehicles and took off, but none of them spotted the furious eyes watching them through binoculars from a far off treeline. And no one noticed the recognition in those eyes as they stopped on Lee.

 **Early Next Morning At Barney's**

Ava smiled sleepily as she felt the bed dipping, waking her. A muscled arm wrapped around her waist and lips kissed her bare neck. She chuckled huskily when the lips made a path down to her bare shoulder.

"We didn't get him love," Lee said with a heavy sigh, "But his father is out of the picture."

"As long as you all came back safe," Ava said quietly before turning to face him.

Lee smiled down at her, "We did. It was actually the easiest job we've done. I really wish this was over for us."

Ava pulled him down for a sweet, gentle kiss before whispering against his lips, "It will be. We'll get married and make your mother happy with grandchildren to spoil."

He chuckled deeply, "And how will that make your dad feel having her around all the time?"

She giggled, "He'll just have to put up with it."

He pulled her to his chest and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
